Remember Me?
by oxXSilverTomboyXxo
Summary: 12 years ago, Lucy left the guild without anyone knowing the reason why. Only Makarov, Mira-Jane and Levy who knew why. After 12 years had passed, Lucy came back to the guild with a new identity, Lucia Dragfilia with another two new members. Who are those two new members and what is the reason of Lucy's sudden leaving? Summary sucks and I know it. Anyway enjoy it and please review!
1. Chapter 1

**_hiya guys! This is my second fanfic!~ I have this in my mind since last year and i've decided to publish it today. I hope you guys enjoy it! YOSH!_**

_Suddenly, the door to my room open~_

Natsu: Hey, what this place are?

Lucy: Natsu, I've told not to enter this room without someone's permission!

Happy: Aye, sir!~

Me: A-anoo... Can I help you?

Natsu: Hey you! What is this place?

Me: It's... it's... I don't own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima-sensei does. Enjoy!

Natsu: Hey, you still don't answer me!

Me: -Ignore him while reading the fanfics-

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

"Ryuu, Nashi! Hurry up or we'll be late for our train~!" shout a 29 years old Lucy as she's standing in front of the door. Her blonde hair had grew till her waist while some red and orange streaks appear.

"We're coming! We're coming!" the 12 years old twins shout in unison as they both run towards their waiting mother.

Ryuu had a spiky blonde hair with some pink streaks along his blonde hair and a pair of dark green emerald onyx eyes. His skin was slightly tan as he always goes out practicing his magic. Also, he's the eldest since he was born early from Nashi by 7 minutes. And he had a certain fire Dragon's slayer's attitude.

Meanwhile Nashi, she had a pink along with some blonde streaks hair that reached her waist and a pair of dark brown eyes. Her skin tone was rosy, even thought she often follow her brother to train their magic. And, she had her mother's attitude.

Lucy looked at both her children and smiles. Then she pull them into a hug.

"Can you two promise me something?" she asks as she caressing both the twin's backs.

"No problem mom. But can you tell us what it is?" Ryuu asks as he and Nashi hug their mother tighter. "Please don't leave me. I know I sound selfish but..." Lucy pause. Ryuu and Nashi look into each other eyes and nod.

"We won't mom. We won't let you heartbroken again. We won't leave your side for another either, at least, not on our own will." said Nashi. Lucy kiss the twin's forehead and smiles as she look at them. Then, she stand up.

"Alright kiddos, ready to go? All pack?" she ask before go. Both of them give a smile and a grin. Ryu gave a grin that was exactly like a certain pink hair moron meanwhile Nashi gave Lucy's tender smile.

"Yup, all's packed." Said Ryu proudly. Nashi huff.

"Yeah right. You actually summon aunty Virgo and asked her to pack for you." Nashi said with a sly smile while Ryu glare towards her.

"Shut up." He mumble, but heard by those two. Lucy and Nashi giggle. Then, Ryu look at Lucy with a puppy eyes along with a pout.

"Mom…." Whine Ryu as Lucy gulp, and began to sweat nervously.

"N-Nashi, stop teasing y-your brother. Oh look at the time. Better get hurry or the train leave us." Said Lucy, more like to herself.

Nashi huff. "Not fair. You using that pout and those puppy eyes against mom." Whine her.

"Well, my dear sister Nashi, _everything fair in love and war~_" Ryu said as he smirk at her. Nashi pout.

"Ryu~! Can you put off the fire for me please?" ask Lucy from the kitchen.

"Sure thing mom!" answer Ryu as he walk to the fire place.

"Thanks~!" then Ryu suck all the fire until the last suck.

"My stomach full a bit." Said Ryu as he rub his stomach.

"You always hungry and eat a lot. I wonder why you still not fat yet." Said Nashi sarcasticly.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you. Mom, I'm done already." Said Ryu as Lucy came back from the kitchen. She smiles.

"Good. Now, let's go or the train leave us!" said Lucy as all of them walk out of their old apartment.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up~!" the twins shouted in unison and then burst into laughter as they run towards the train station.

Their destination, Lucy's old home, _Magnolia._

'_Fairy Tail, wait for me…_'

* * *

**Just finished explaining to Lucy, Natsu and Happy about this story...**

Natsu: I see...

Lucy: -blush- you mean that Natsu got me pregnant and i left the guild. I basicly raised my children alone with the help of my spirits.

Me:-nod- Yup.

Lucy:-blushing even redder-

Natsu: So what happen to me? Do i know about it?

Me: Nop! But you'll know it later.

Lucy: Alright minna! Send your review if you want Silver to continue this fanfic!

Natsu: Yeah! I want to know what happen to me!~

Happy:Aye sir!~

Me: Sorry for any grammar mistake. English is not my first language so, yeah. -Bow my head as an apology.-

**Stay cool guys~**

_-oxXSilverTomboyXxo_


	2. Chapter 2

**hiya! Hai minna!~ I'm back with the new chapter. it might be a little clumsy. Anyway, enjoy!~**

_**P/S: FOR ANYONE WHO READ MY OTHER STORY, LOVE YOU MR ARROGANT WILL BE UPDATE NEXT WEEK OR TOMORROW? YOUR PATIENTS WILL BE TOTALLY APPERIACITE !**_

Natsu: You done it quiet quick!

Me: Well, i have this story's ideas since last year, duh.

Lucy: I wonder what happen to me that making me left the guild.

Me: That's why i do chapter two.

Happy: Ne Silver, doesn't you have some thanking to do?

Me:-face-palmed- y'right Happy. thanks for reminding me!

Happy: Your welcome.

Me: well, I want to thanks to them who follow, favorite and review my story.

**Follow:** Cato Yugi, ChaoticDucky, Crazygirl101, FluffyBlade, Lucielle Aye Sir, Nightingaledric666, liqur and mikalasmith44.

**Favorite: **Cato Yugi, Lucielle Aye Sir, liqur, mikalasmith44, Chesirewolf16, FlyingDoll4 and happykittens3.

**Review:** liqur, mikalasmith44 and FlyingDoll4.

Me: thanks again, guys!~ alright,before we start the story. HAPPY!~

Happy: Aye, sir!~ Silver don't owns Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima-sensei do. she just borrow me and the others for her story. the only thing she owns are the OCs and the story's plot.

Me: thanks Happy! -ignore Lucy and Natsu's Shouting on the background- Now, we can start the story. YOSH!~

* * *

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

Lucy, Ryuu and Nashi enter the train and search for and empty booth. Once they found it, they settle themselves in and put their bag packs beside. Unfortunately, Ryuu caught his usual _motion sickness_. Nashi giggles meanwhile, Lucy just sigh. Ryuu groans in discomfort.

"You look like a crap, Ryuu-nii." Tease Nashi as Ryuu glares at her.

"S-shut u-u-up, N-Nashi… You're just lucky t-that you d-didn't have m-m-motion s-s-s-sickness. _Ughh…_ I really hate train…" groans Ryuu as he tries his best not to throw up on the train.

Lucy sighed as she moves closer towards Ryuu as she pats her lap. Ryuu looks at her, confusedly. "Here. Sleep on my lap." Says Lucy as she looks at Ryuu.

"A-are you s-s-sure mom? What i-i-if I a-accidentally t-throw up o-on you?" ask Ryuu. Lucy smiles warmly at her son.

"I know you won't Ryuu. Sleep on my lap or Nashi will take the offer~" tease Lucy. Ryuu looks at his twin sister who has sparkles in her dark brown eyes.

'_I'm not gonna let her!_' Ryuu thought before he hurriedly laid his spinning head on Lucy's lap. Lucy giggles as Ryuu snuggling more into her lap, taking more of her sweet scent. He never got tired smelling it.

Nashi glares at her twin brother as he keeps snuggling into their mother. She pouts.

She walks and sits beside Lucy and laid her head on Lucy's shoulder. Then, she snuggles closer to Lucy's neck, smelling her sweet scent.

Lucy giggles as both the twins already drove in to Dream Land. Then she sighed as she looks outside of the train.

'_12 years had passed since I last saw them. Saw him._ _I wonder if they still remember me though._' Lucy sighed on her thought.

She slips her left hand around Nashi's petite waist and run her fingers into Ryuu's soft blonde with pink streaks lock. Slowly, she drift into Dream Land.

* * *

_**12 YEARS AGO**_

_It's been 7 weeks since Fairy Tail gained back their number 1 guild in Fiore's tittle and the same 7 week since the dragons' incident. Also the same 7 weeks since they had started to ignored her. Only Makarov, Mira-Jane, Levy, Gajeel, Romeo, Wendy, Juvia and the exceeds who are still care about her existence._

_Lucy sighed sadly as she continue to drink her strawberry milkshake, while talking to Mira. Lucy's sitting at her usual spot at the bar._

_Suddenly, Team Natsu approach them along with Lisanna. Okay, minus Happy since he was on a job with Wendy, Romeo and Charla. Lucy sighed, knowing what the reason of their sudden approaches after ignoring her for 7 weeks long._

"_Lucy, we need to talk." call Natsu, not calling her by his usual nick name. Lucy sighed. What she thought will be come true._

"_I'm listening." She says, not turning her gaze at them. Natsu sighed, knowing it's the best decision for the team._

"_We all had decided to let Lisanna back in the team. So, as what I'm trying to say here, you out of the team." He says._

"_I thought you would never ask." Mutter Lucy, but enough for Natsu to hear it._

"_Huh?"_

_Lucy sighed. She already prepares for this to happen but, she still felt the ache in her heart. Definitely not good for her for her current condition." Nonthing. Beside, who I am to object? I just a weak and damsel in distress who always need saving from the others. Also," suddenly she clutches her stomach and she covers her mouth with her petite hand, as a nausea suddenly hits her._

"_Lucy-chan…?" mumble Erza and Gray but been ignores by Lucy._

_She runs into the kitchen and throws up into the sink. Her actions been notice by the renew form Team Natsu._

"_Is something's wrong with her, Mira?" asks Erza for an answer. No, she demands it. But instead of answers the red hair Titania's question, she growls at them._

"_Why do you care about her? So, go away before I make you all to. Lucy-chan is no longer your concern anymore." Growls Mira as she walks into the kitchen._

_Natsu let a sigh escaped his mouth. "Mira's right let's go." Says Natsu as he walks away._

"_Don't you at least, care about Lucy-chan?" asks Gray. Natsu sighed again, before facing the ice-maker mage._

"_I do but, since she doesn't want us to care about her, so be it." His voice might sound cold but deeply inside him, he is worry about his best friend's condition. But, since she doesn't him to care about her, so be it._

_The others sighed as they silently agree with Natsu. Then, they walk towards the missions' board to pick up a job._

_Back in the kitchen, Mira looks disappoints at Lucy. No, she's not upset at Lucy but the other wise. She's disappoints of herself. She knew, nothing can change the blonde's mind when she already made her mind up._

"_Do you really want to do this, Lucy-chan?" asks Mira, almost desperately. Lucy nods as she softly clutches her stomach that slowly shows off._

"_I am, MJ. I need to do this. I can't let anyone else know about this. Enough by you and Levy-chan, also master. It's not like I don't like it, but I'm not ready yet. Please understand me MJ." Lucy pleads._

_Mira sighed and nods._

"_Does Levy know about your decision?" asks Mira._

_Lucy nods. "Yes, she had. At first she disagreed with me but after I told her the reason, she agreed." Lucy explains._

"_It's not like I can do anything to stop you. But, please, please come back, ne?" Mira pleads. Lucy smile and nods._

"_I will." With that, she left towards Makarov's office._

_Mira falls on to her knees and cries._

_In the office, Lucy explains everything to Makarov. He cries as slowly the pink asagnia on Lucy's right hand slowly fading into the light. Lucy already sheds tears before she enters the office._

_Then, she left the guild and no one heard about her anymore._

* * *

The family woke up from their slumber when the bell's rings cringing inside their poor sensitive ears.

Then, the announcer's announces something making Lucy's heart skips a beat.

"DEAR OUR RESPECTFUL PASSENGERS, WE'LL BE ARRIVE AT MAGNOLIA IN A FEW MORE MINUTES. PLEASE MAKE SURE THAT YOUR BELONGING IS NEAR YOU!_"_

* * *

Me: How was it guys? I hope it's good.

Natsu: -grumble- why i always be the one who kick Luce out of the team? Why can't it be Ice-Brain?!~

Gray:-suddenly crashing in- what do you mean by that huh, Flame-brain?!

Natsu: i mean what i mean, Icy-pant! wanna go?!

Gray: bring it on!

Lucy: here they go again..-sigh-

Me:-tearing up as i watch Natsu and Gray destroying my room-

Happy:-while munching his fish- Silver says sorry for her grammar mistakes.-poke me.-

Me: -sulking at the emo corner in my mind while mumbling about those two destroyer destroying my room-

Happy: Lushii~ i think she cant talks now. see. -poking me while im still sulking at the emo corner-

Lucy: -sigh- well, newbies always like that. anyway, please leave a review about this fanfic. Silver really need it. and flames, either Silver read it as an encouragement or Natsu will eat it.

Natsu: FLAMES?! Where? where?! im hungry!

Me:-finally out of the emo corner- i hope you guys enjoy this.-Glares at Natsu and Gray before charge at them- NATSU! GRAY! I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!

Natsu and Gray:RUN BEFORE SHE KILL US!


	3. Chapter 3

**hiya! hey guys!~ i'm back with the new chapter of Remember Me?. sorry if it's takes a long time for you to wait as i was so busy with school, home works and etc. school's sucks~**

**anyway as usual, like before, i want to thanks to them who follows, favorites and reviews my story!~**

**Favs:** Alaina Kuski, Cato Yugi, Chesirewolf16, Creepy Angel, FlyingDoll4, Lucielle Aye Sir, Majorpokerface, OfInkNRoses, happykittens3, hitsukarin4ever, iloveanimesandmanga2000, liqur and mikaylasmith44.

**Follows: **Cato Yugi, Creepy Angel, FlyingDoll4, Lucielle Aye Sir, Majorpokerface, OfInkNRoses, liqur, mikaylasmith44, ChaoticDucky, FluffyBlade, Crazzygirl 101, booklover26157, Meowie07, Nightingledric666, ebonylynn, hitsukarin4ever, edayanira9587, shushoholic and oualilehna53.

**Review: **liqur, FlyingDoll4, mikaylasmith44, booklover26157, OfInkNRoses, Alaina Kuski, Guest and kawther.

**_Thanks again Guys!~_**

**_P/S: OK, ATTENTION PLEASE!~ I THOUGHT OF MAKING ANOTHER STORY SO I NEED YOUR HELP. WHICH ONE DO YOU GUYS PREFER? THE NERD LUCY WITH A TOMBOYISH ATTITUDE OR THE USUAL NERD LUCY? PLEASE REVIEW FOR YOUR CHOICE AND ABOUT THIS CHAPTER_**

**_P/P/S: SORRY TO ANYONE THAT READ 'LOVE YOU MR ARROGANT'! I CANT UPDATE IT LIKE I PROMISE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!~ IF MY CALCULATION IS RIGHT, I MIGHT BE UPDATE BY THIS END OF WEEK. YOUR PATIENTS ARE REALLY BEEN APPERIACITE!~_**

**_Finally moves to the war room._**

Natsu: it's all your fault!

Me: eh? what is my fault? i don't do anything~ -while whistling innocently-

Natsu:-glares at me- Your fault because the readers starts to hate me!~

Me: ohhh... that one. i thought it was something else.

Natsu: what do you mean by that? i can't live with knowing the readers hates me~

Me: don't worry Natsu. after this chapter, i bet (actually think) the readers won't hate you anymore.

Natsu: how can i know you're telling the truth.

Me: -sigh- it's because -been cut off by the suddenly entrance-

Erza: NATSUU! is it true what i heard from the rumors says you got Lucy preganat leave her?!

Natsu: E-E-E-Erza! N-n-no it's not- -got cut off by Erza-

Erza: i shall kill you this instant, Natsu! be Prepare for your Death!

Natsu: NOO! RUN BEFORE SHE KILL ME!

Erza: Natsuuuu!

-meanwhile me, Lucy and Happy sigh as we tremble in fear while Gray snickers on Natsu's shouts-

Me: -ignoring Erza attempt to murder Natsu on the background.- alright, Happy! the Disclaimer!~

Happy: aye, sir!~ Silover don't own anything except the OCs and the story plots. beside that, all belong to Hiro Mashima-sensei!~

Me: -sigh- alright then guys. let start the story!~ YOSH!~

* * *

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

Meanwhile, at the Fairy Tail guild, Mira harshly wipes the table.

12 years had passed since she left, changing some people that remember her when she's once one of the Fairy Tail proud member along the way.

Also, almost all the members of team Natsu had scattered around as they were no longer a team mates in the team.

* * *

_Happy, Wendy, Romeo and Charla just return from their job. They arrive at the guild a day after Team Natsu and Lucy left the guild (in Lucy's case, quit the guild). Happy looks for his beloved Celestial mage but unfortunately, she's nowhere to be find. So he flies towards Mira and asks about it._

"_Ne Mira, where is Lushii? I want to give her this fish that I got from the mission to her, since she helps me on the other day." Happy asks. Mira stop wipes the table and smiles sadly at the blue exceed._

"_I can't answers that Happy, maybe you should asks master instead. I bet he know where she is." Mira lied, she doesn't dare to break the fragile heart that the Happy had for Lucy. She sure if she tells him straight away that his beloved Lushii had quit the guild yesterday, he won't be the same._

_Happy's unsure about the answer but he gives in a small smile. "Aye sir~" then he left towards Makarov's office. "I'm sorry, Happy." Mira whispers as a tear slips from her left eye._

_Happy knocks Makarov's office door as he arrives in front of the said office._

"_Whose outside?" a voice slurs from the inside. Happy raised an eye brow. '_Weird. Master doesn't usually get drunk on this time, especially in the afternoon. I wonder what he got into him. Maybe he caught Lushii's weirdness~_' thought Happy as he slightly giggles._

"_Master it's me, Happy." Answers the blue exceed._

"_Oh…. Happy, come on in." Makarov slurs._

"_Aye, sir." He answers as he enters the office._

_To says he's surprise is a mistake. He's actually beyond it._

_Makarov's office was fill with barrels of beer, bottles of wines and other sort of alcohols. It was scattered all around the office. The complain paper works that been send from yesterday, was left untouched at one corner of the office._

"_Ah… Happy, what do you want, my boy?" slurs Makarov but he still sobers enough to answers but not sobers enough to realizes his given answers._

"_M-master… I just want to ask where's Lushii? She should be here by now. I try to find her, but she's nowhere to be find." Asks Happy with a sad tone in his voice._

"_Doesn't Mira tell you?" he asks._

"_Tell me what?"_

"_Lucy-chan already quit Fairy Tail after Natsu kicked her off the team yesterday."_

* * *

_**TWO WEEKS LATER**_

_Team Natsu just come back to the guild after they finish the job. From their calculation, they should be finished the mission a week ago, but because of the lack of plan, they almost got caught in two near death _experience_ and they almost let their client get kidnap._

_Usually, Lucy is the one who always doing the planning while the others just crash in. She might not as strong as them, but she had the brain that is always helping them in their jobs._

_Natsu looks at Lisanna and sighed. '_I hope we don't make a mistake to kick Luce out and let Lisanna joins._' He thought as they arrive in front of the guild. They have been gone away for two weeks long for a suppose one week job._

"_WE'RE BACK!" shout team Natsu as they enter the guild._

_Suddenly, someone slaps him on the face. He wants to shout at the culprit but stop as he saw who the culprit is._

"_H-Happy…?" he calls out for his blue best friend but been answers but the blue exceed's growls._

"_I can't believe it. You, Natsu, done that towards her…" Happy says ignores the questioning looks from the other members, except for them who knew why he acts such as that way._

"_What you talking about Happy? What did I done wrong?" asks the pink head fire dragon slayer as he touchs his sore cheek from Happy's slap earlier. He was totally confused by his best friend's sudden slap._

_Happy chuckled then glares at his 'best friend'. "Tch. Even thought I tell you why, you won't understand it either. She's right when she says you a big head moron jerk." He says. Natsu still looks dumb founded on what the hell that happens right now._

_Happy just wants to flies away, but he stops and looks at Natsu with a pair of cold eyes which is really unusual to anyone especially the pink hair fire dragon slayer. "Beside, I quit your stupid team. End of discussion." He said and then left to joins Mira and the others. They praises Happy for his bravery, even Charla praise him!_

"_What… What just happens?" Natsu asks but receive no answers from the other as they try to process what just happens too._

_Months later, its' Gray and Erza's turn to quit the team, leaves only Natsu and Lisanna as the members._

_Reason?_

_They accidently heard that Lucy had quit Fairy Tail, the day they kicked her off the team from Makarov. The third master of Fairy Tail was so drunk to even realize what he was saying._

_It's resulting to Erza and Gray's decision to quit the team. A month after those two quit, Natsu learn why._

_His beloved best friend, Lucy Heartfilia had quit Fairy Tail, the day they (maybe him?) kicked her off the team._

_He might act like usual, like he doesn't really cares. But deep inside him, he cries for comfort, cries for love and cries for her return. On that day also he realizes that, he's in love with his best friend._

* * *

Natsu lay on his bed as he cries silently.

"Where are you, Luce? I try to find you, but you don't leave any trace of yours or a single scent for me to smell. Please come back, I need you… " he whispers as he continues to sobs.

12 years had passed and he had change, inside of him. To the guild, he might look like his usual self but they don't notice that he forces it to be.

They don't know that he always cries for her return whenever he's alone. They don't how much it hurt him the day when he figures that Lucy had left the guild, left…_him._ They don't know how much he needs her by his side. Especially…

_They don't know how much he loves her…_

"Luce, please come back for me. _Please… _"

_Once a dragon falls in love, it would be their only love since dragon can only be in love once. So, never let go of her when you fall for her okay, Natsu? Because you will never find someone like her anymore and you can't falls for anyone else except for her._

Igneel's words rings in his mind. He knew he should take it seriously back then. And look at him now, suffers for his lost to his mate. His only one true love…

Then he heard someone knocks the door to his house. He wipes away all the tears traces from his cheeks and left his bedroom. Then, he walks down to the first floor.

(A/N: Natsu had renovated his house into two storey house around 7 years ago.)

He opens the door and saw Lisanna in front of his house door.

"Hey Lis. What's up?" he asks.

"Morning to you too, Natsu-kun? Why, can't I visit my boyfriend?" she asks with a pout. He chuckles.

"No, it's not." He says.

Natsu and Lisanna had been dates around two years ago. Yes, he knew he can't fall in love again right. Since his heart only belong to that one and only the blonde Celestial mage that captured his heart without him notices.

But, it's not hurt to give a shot, right?

"Anyway, let's go to the guild?" asks the shoulder length white hair woman as she intertwined her fingers with his.

"Sure. Let me lock the door than we can go."

"Aye, sir!~" Natsu pause as he heard that two words that always been said by his best friend (ex-best friend according to Happy.) Happy had moved out from the house 12 years ago and currently lives with Wendy and his beloved Charla now. He sighed.

Mira wipes the glass with a yellow cloth as she talks to the kids.

"Morning, minna!~" greets Lisanna as she wraps her arms around Natsu's muscular arm.

She glares at the couple as her grip on the glass tightened, results it breaking.

Mira no longer plays match maker since Lucy left. When Lisanna told her that she and Natsu are dating, she really wants to punch the day light of her sister. But since Lisanna is her sister, she can do nothing.

"Aunty Mira. Are you okay?" asks a 10 years old girl with a short wavy dark blue hair.

"I'm fine Mizu-chan. Just stressed off." Answers Mira.

Then, suddenly the door's open as three cloak figures enter the guild and walks towards Mira.

* * *

Just finished explaining to Erza the whole story so she stop her attempt to kill Natsu. well, i can't let him die, he's one of the main character.

Erza: oh, i see... you may punch me for this misunderstood.

Me: -sweat dropped- n-n-n-no thank Erza. we're cool~

Erza: okay then.

Natsu: -blush- glad that Luce get out before she read this part.

Me: Why?

Natsu: -blush harder- why, you ask?! i said i love her!

Me: so what? -smirks- ara, ara, ara~ you really do love her hmmm, Natsu?

Natsu: -widen his eyes- t-t-the hell?

Me: Happy, he's not denying it~

Happy: -nod- aye, sir!~

Me and Happy: -smirk evilly- Natsu and Lushii/ Lucy, sitting on the tree~ _K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!_

Natsu: -faints for blushing so much-

Me: -sweat drops- anyway, how about the 3rd chapter? i hope you guys like it!~

Lucy: -suddenly come in- why Natsu faints?

Me and Happy: -look into each other the nod- RUN!

Lucy: guys!~-sigh- what's up with them? anyway, Silver says story for any grammar mistakes she made. Guys, come back here and tell me what happens to Natsu!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hiya! what'up guys? I had come back alive from the death! (Just kidding~**__**) anyway, I'm sorry if you thought that I took a long time for up dating 'Remember Me?'. school, home works and etc. I'm so stress (or frustrated)! anyway, THANK YOU for Following, Favorite and Reviews my story!~ I'm so appreciate it!**_

Natsu: -grumbles while glaring at me-

Me: -raised an eye brow- What?

Natsu: I can't believe it.

Me: believe what? can't believe that I make you confess your undying love for Lucy for the whole world knew about it? -snicker-

Natsu: -blush- I-I-it's n-not a-a-about that!~

Me: so what it is about?

Natsu: what I'm trying to say here is, why you tied up Ice-prick and Metal-head together?! it's suppose to be me who tied them together! -stomps on his feet while points at the tied up Gray and Gajeel-

Me: -grumbles and glares at him then, those two while a dark aura emits behind me- so what? non your probs. I mean, who told them to destroys my War Room! it took me so long to make it! just lucky my laptop don't crash along the rocks.

Natsu: -whisper-you could just call Erza.

Me: NOO!~ Erza just gonna make it more worst! I can't afford more destruction! -tears up while holds the laptop in my hand- -later, I stands up and walks towards those two tied up guys-

Mira: -just arrives- oh dear~

Happy: anyway, Silver don't own Fairy Tail and its' characters as it's only belong to the only one Hiro Mashima-sensei!~ she only owns the story plots and the OCs that is Ryuu and Nashi!

-on the back ground, I'm really kicking those two (**idiots**) guys butts.- Me: you're gonna die!

Gray and Gajeel: HELP! SHE'S KILLING US!

Natsu: eh! wait up! I wanna join to!

_**Anyway, Enjoy! YOSH!**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

The three cloak figures enter the guild, making all the members go silent on the sudden enter. From where Natsu and Lisanna sit, Natsu realizes the sudden entrance of the three cloak figures. But what caught his attention is the tallest figure of them. Something about him or she is drawing him to them. But he doesn't know what it is.

The three cloak figures approach Mira and for some reason, the white hair bar maid feels happy for it. It's like she had known them for a while.

"What can I help you three with?" she asks using the tone she used to use before Lucy left the guild, without any news. It brings some shocks and gasps from the members.

The tallest figure silently giggles and smiles, but it go unnoticed as it was hidden under the hood. "Yes you can… _miss_. May I ask if the master is here?" asks the tallest figure. Mira smiles the motherly smiles that she had no used it for a really long time.

"He is, in his office on the second floor. Anyway, who are the three of you? Have we met before?" asks Mira again.

The same person giggles. "You'll know soon. Kids, let's go." Says the person again, as the other two cloak figures nod.

Before the three cloak figures had gone to the second floor, they stop. "Anyway, nice to met you again, _MJ._" Then they left.

Mira at first was shocked but her face slowly gets soften. Then she smiles that smile again. '_Hmm! Nice to meet you again too, _Lucy-chan…' thought Mira. Then she snapped from her thought as someone taps her shoulder.

"Mom, do you know them before?" asks her son, Ichigo. Mira smiles softly.

"Who knows~" she says in a sing-sang voice, earns a groan from her 16 years old son.

Makarov stands in front of his table, still startles from the sudden burst.

"W-who are you?" asks the third master of the Fairy Tail guild.

The tallest figure giggles again. "_Aww…_ have you forgot about me already… _Master?_" asks the figure as she slowly takes off of the cloak to reveals a blonde hair woman. The woman that had leaves the guild for 12 years long, without any single news.

He gasps.

"Lucy-chan… _you're back!~_"

Lisanna leans closer to her boyfriend who still dazes from the sudden entrance.

"Natsu-kun~ Are you still in there?~" she asks, more like purrs at him. Natsu finally snaps from his dazes, looks at his girlfriend with a small smile.

"What is it, Lis? Need something?" asks him.

"Nothing~ You seem in a deep dazes from the sudden entrance. I'm so worry about you, you know~" she says as she looks at him at his eyes.

He weakly chuckles." Really? I'm sorry, Lis. I guess I am." He says as he scratches the back of his head.

"hmmm…" Lisanna hums, unsure by her boyfriend's answer but shrug it off.

"Anyway, want to go on a date tomorrow?"

"So these are your children?" asks Makarov as he looks at both Ryuu and Nashi with a beam of sparkles in his eyes.

Lucy nods with a happy smiles. "Yup! Ryuu had born 7 minutes earlier than Nashi. That makes him the eldest." Explains the blonde hair woman again. Makarov nods as he sighed.

"Lucy-chan, I have some words to say to you." Says Makarov as he stares at the twins. Lucy gulps as she sweats nervously. '_Is he doesn't want to accept the twins. No, no, no, bad Lucy! Of course he would accept them, would he? _' she thought as she tighten her fist while she began to sweats nervously.

"They both are so cute!~" shouts Makarov in glee as he hugs the twins at the same time sweat dropping all the people in the room. Lucy sighed in relief as she smiles.

"Many said that and also some of them even tried to flirts with Nashi and Ryuu." Lucy practically growl on that, earns a sweat drops from the Fairy Tail's third master.

"And mom practically burns their asses away with her fire. You should see their faces Gramp! Its' super hilarious!" laughs Ryuu as soon follow by Makarov. Nashi nod as she giggles.

Then he stops as he looks at Lucy. Lucy notices it and sighed, knowing the reason why. "Kids, can you both wait at the bar for a while?" she asks as the twins look at their mother confiously.

"I have some important things to discuss with master. Wait at the bar and don't talks to anyone except for the white hair bar maid I talk to earlier. Do I make myself clear?" she asks as she looks at the twins who immediately nod.

"Good. Now please leave us alone. I'll follow suit you later with master, kay?" she asks as she kneels down and hugs them tenderly. Makarov silently goes awe at them but, he got caught by them anyway. They twins silently nod and seconds later they broke the hug. Lucy smile.

"Yosh! Now get down to the bar and ask the white hair bar maid to make me the usual for me, kay?" asks Lucy again as the twin's nod with a grin that similar to a certain fire dragon slayer.

"Aye, mom~ but come down quick or we'll burst the office down!" warns Nashi as she receives a giggles from Lucy.

"And don't do anything pervert at mom Gramp or both of us will never let you go!" growl Ryuu as both him and Nashi glare at the chibi old-man. Makarov chuckles as he waves his hand nervously.

"No worry kids, I won't." says him nervously as the twins continue to glare at him as they slowly walk out of the room. Lucy giggles as Makarov sighed in relief.

"The twin is scarier than Erza and Mira's Satan's soul combo." Sighed Makarov as he shivers on his own thought. Then he looks at Lucy.

"Lucy-chan, have they-" Lucy already know what the chibi old-man will ask so she cut him off.

"They already knew about their father if that what you want to ask me." Says Lucy as she blankly stares at him. Makarov nods.

"Anyway, let's change the topic. You said you had gone to train right?" he asks receiving a nod of approval from the blonde.

"How's your training so far?" asks Makarov.

"Well, my Celestial magic have improves aggressively and I also have collects a lot of new keys along my training." Says the blonde with a proud smiles. Makarov nods and smile.

"That's really a great news." Says Makarov, feels proud on his long lost '_daughter's'_ achievement.

"I also had learned new magic either." Says the blonde, peeking Makarov's interest along the way.

"What it is? Care to tell me?" asks Makarov as Lucy slowly nods.

"I can tell you but you can't tell anyone unless I myself use it in front of them, ne?" says Lucy, more like demands him to. Makarov nod.

"Well, I did learned teleportation, telepathy and …" she whispers on the last part that goes unheard by him.

"Huh? Can you tell me even bit louder, Lucy-chan." Asks Makarov as he shifts a bit closer towards the blonde but not close enough as he still remembers the twin's threat that still sent shivers to his spine.

"_Dragon slaying…_" she whispers again but luckily, from his (safe) distance, he manages to catch it. His eyes widens as he gasps.

"Dragon slaying? Weren't all the dragons already disappeared from Earth Land long time ago?" he asks. Then he gasps.

"Or, are you already a dragon slayer before?" he asks but Lucy shakes her head as she sighed.

"No. Actually, I met one of them before." She says as she looks away.

"But…_ how?_"

"Let me tell you what happen after 7 months I left the guild."

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_An almost 9 months' pregnant Lucy is walking around the forest as she softly caressing her swollen belly. She smiles softly._

"_In the next few weeks, you both will be born~ Mommy can't wait to see you both." She softly whispers as the wind slowly caressing her face and blows some of her blonde locks. After she left the guild, her spirits had taken a good care of her. She also had collected some new keys along her leaves._

_Then she heard some whispers and dragon's groans._

'Wait. Dragon's groan?!_' she thought panicky. She slowly walks and hides behind a bushes that is luckily big enough for her and her big belly._

"_Illegal hunters." She silently whispers as she looks at the smirking hunters who are proud for their big catch, which is…_a dragon!

_The dragon had a shiny light blue color scales with a jet black shades. There is some weird patterns on his body but, it's also seems unique. The dragon would look more beautiful if not because of the bruises on his body. She sighed sadly as she pulls out three golden keys from her keys' ring._

"_I open the gates of the lion, the goat, and the bull, thee, Leo, Capricorn and Taurus!" she silently shouts as she slashes those three golden keys in the air._

_A light glow and a silent bells' rings were sounded than reveals those three called Celestial spirits. Before the blonde hair woman can tell what to do, Loke already cut her off._

"_We already knew what to do Lucy, so you can go to attend the wounded dragon. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine." Says Loke silently. Lucy's face looks worries at first but slowly turns into a determination one._

"_Hm!" then she goes to attend the wounded dragon while her spirits had gone to beat the illegal hunters._

"_I open the gate of the sun's god, thee, Apollo!" she calls out as the same light glow and a bell's rings._

_Seconds later, a tan skin man with a white Greek's clothes and a golden leaves crown appear in front of Lucy. "Hello, Lucy. What can I help you with today?" asks the Greek's spirit as he bows a bit._

_Lucy smiles warmly as she greets the Greek's spirit back. "Hello to you too, Apollo. I wonder if you can heal this dragon's injures? He been wounded by those illegal hunters." She explains as she points at the passed out blue color dragon beside her._

_Apollo nod in approval. "I'll do my best to heal him Lucy so don't worry." Says the spirit as a bright light orange light glows from both his hand. It is a lucky day since it's a sunny day which gives Apollo an extra boost to heal the dragon's wound._

_Few minutes later, Apollo pulls off his hand as the blood had already gone, along with the scars and the big blue and purple bruises. Notice that he already done his deed, he had gone to the Celestial world gives Lucy no time to thanks him. Lucy sighed as she held his key._

'Thanks Apollo._'_

'You're welcome, Lucy._' They said through the Celestial's telepathy. Lucy smiles softly as she caress the side of the still passed our dragon. Few minutes later, Loke, Capricorn and Taurus approach her._

"_Lucy, we already sent those illegal hunters to the Magic Council. They said thanks." Says Loke as Lucy and the others smile._

"_They're welcome. Anyway, thanks to you three too for the help." Says Lucy._

"_Don't worry Lucy-sama, it's my duty as Layla-sama ex-spirit to protect you. It's also my pleasure to protect you, Lucy-sama." Says Capricorn._

"_Of course Lucy-sama! I'll always protect your perfect body!~" says Taurus in his pervert mode again. The others just sweat drops._

'Doesn't he realize that I'm/she's already pregnant?_' they thought at the same time. Then she sighed._

"_Anyway, thanks again guys. You guys may go now." Says Lucy as she smiles at them. Both Loke and Taurus already gone, leaving only Capricorn behind. Capricorn looks at the dragon and sighed._

"_Capricorn?" call the blonde out, at the same time startles the spirit._

"_Yes?"_

"_Why don't you go yet? Not to sound rude, but the others already left though." Says the blonde._

"_Oh.. I'm sorry Lucy-sama. I just remember something important earlier. Maybe I should leave now. Bye, Lucy-sama." Then he left. Lucy sighed when suddenly her eyes felt heavy._

'Maybe I should take a nap.' _She thought as she unconsciously lays her tired pregnant body down onto the ground beside the passed out dragon_.

* * *

_Few hours _later_, the dragon's eyes slowly open._

'Where am I? Urghh… Stupid humans, if not for them, I already found her by now._' Groan the dragon as he slowly wakes up. Then he notices the small pregnant figure that sleeps beside him peacefully._

'Human?! But, blonde? Could it be-_' he snapped from his thought as he heard a soft yawn._

_Lucy wakes up from her slumber, only to be greets by the confuse look dragon. She smiles as she greets him._

"_Hai! How are you doing? Is your wound's okay? My spirit had tried his best to heal you." Says Lucy with a bright smile._

_The dragon seems to takes a back as he saw the happy expression on her face. '_Who is she? Doesn't she scares to see a dragon that might eat her alive?_' thought the dragon._

"_Hey, hey, what's your name? Mine's Lucy Heartfilia~" says Lucy with a smile. The dragon's face looks shocks on the sudden revelation._

"_L-Lucy?" he asks again. The pregnant blonde hair girl nods and smiles. "Yup! That's my name!~" she says still wears the happy smiles._

"_Wah~! I finally found you Lucy!~" the dragon said as he turns into his human's form that is a man with a messy spikes jet black hair and a pair of dark blue onyx eyes. Then he hugs her._

"_Aish cantch breash. My stomash hurtshc~" she muffles while she whines. The man chuckles as he softly scratches the back of his head._

"_Sorry~"_

"_Pardon me, sir but do I know you and do dragons can really turn into humans?" she asks as her eyes seems sparkles._

_The man sighed sadly on the questions. "Yes we do, Lucy. My name is Killua and we're both are childhood's friends. But sadly, when your father found out that you a dragon's princess, he blocked all of your memories so you can remember nothing about the dragons and he can marry you with some rich dude to spread his business more." Killua says as he silently grumbles while Lucy giggles, but he can sense the sadness in her voice tone. Then he continues. "And yes, dragons can turn into humans' forms." Says Killua proudly._

"_Cooollllll~" cooed Lucy as she smiles. Then, he notices something different about her, that he didn't earlier._

"_Anyway Lucy, why are you pregnant?" he asks bluntly. Lucy's face immediately darken and gone sad._

"_I, I can't tell you yet. Not until my children's born." She says as she softly caresses her belly. Killua nods understanding._

"_Okay, then. Anyway, want to meet other dragons?" he asks as Lucy looks at him with a glitters eyes, earns a sweat drops from him._

"_Can I?" asks the pregnant blonde._

_Killua nods with a bright smile that reminds Lucy of a certain someone._

"_Of course! That's why I fly out from the Dragons' realm. To bring you back there! Also, to train you into the ultimate dragon slayer! After, your children born of course." says Killua excitedly. Lucy giggles._

"_Then, what are we waiting for? I'm ready!" says Lucy as she smiles._

_Killua eyes beams in delight. "Then, Dragons' realm, here we come! The princess is back!" shouts Killua as he transform back into his dragon's form. Lucy giggles as she slightly blushes on the word 'princess'._

"_Calm your horses down, Killua." Says Lucy as Killua picks her up and put her on his back, causes Lucy to shrieks in surprise._

_Then she notices a colorful portal, high in the blue sky._

"_Is that the portal to the realm?" she asks as the male's dragon nods._

"_Yup! Now shall we go, Lucy?" he asks as he spread his wings. Lucy nods._

"_We should." Then Killua fly up into the portal and then, disappear again from Earth Land along with Lucy into the Dragons' realm, where all the missing dragons are._

* * *

"I see… so, that's why you had gone without any news for these past years?" asks Makarov as he receives a nod from Lucy.

"Yes." answer Lucy as Makarov nod.

Then, they continue to speak again.

At the bar in the hall, Ryuu and Nashi wait patiently for their mother and the chibi old man to come down.

"Hey Nash, what do you think Gramp talk to mom?" asks Ryuu. Nashi rolls her eyes as she give an annoy sigh.

"I don't know. It's not like I'm a mind reader." Says Nashi.

"Kids, here your orders." Says Mira as she came with two trays of foods and drinks on both of her palms. The twins grin as their eyes beam in delight.

"Thank aunt Mira! You're the best!" says the twin as they dig in their orders in a matter of a few minutes. Mira giggles at the twin. Then her husband greets her.

"Hey honey." Greets Laxus as he kiss his wife.

"Eww… Kissy alert." Says the twins and Ichigo in sync, receives a giggle from Mira and a growl from Laxus.

"Shut it kids."

Ichigo looks at the twins and smiles. "Hey, I'm Ichigo. What's yours?" the blonde hair teen asks.

"Name Ryuu and this is my twin, Nashi." Ryuu says as he looks at Ichigo with a grin that turns into a scowls. "Flirts my twin, you'll have hell waits for you." He growls, as Ichigo sweat drops.

"Chill down dude. Remember, I'm older than you." Says Ichigo. Ryuu glares at him. "I don't care about it." Says Ryuu. Then, someone smacks him on his head.

"Ow! What the- Nashi!~" whines Ryuu as he pouts while cups his bump. Nashi glares at him then smiles as she turns to Ichigo.

"Sorry about him. He always likes that. Always being over protective over me and mom." Nashi says as she giggles, causes a light blush from the teen.

"I, I see… well, got to go first, bye!" then he runs away from the bar. Mira giggles.

'_I smell love in the air~_' she thought as she watched her son and the twins earlier.

Then, Makarov and Lucy arrive at the bar. Mira smile.

"Lu-!" before she can go any further, Lucy stops her by give a signs to quiet. Mira raised an eye brow but done it anyway.

Then Makarov stand on top of the bar as he shouts. "LISTEN UP YOU BRATS! TODAY WE HAVE THREE NEW FAMILY MEMBERS THAT WILL JOIN US FROM NOW ON! MET LUCIA, RYUU AND NASHI DRAGFILIA! TREAT THEM WELL OR ELSE!" as he finish his small, not to mention loud speech, he gets down of the bar.

Mira looks at Lucy confiously. Lucy mouths at her '_I'll tell you later_' and she nods. Then she smiles.

"Where are you three wants your guild's marks to be?"

* * *

Lucy: I wonders what had happens here while I'm gone?-Notices the almost destroyed War Room-

Gray, Gajeel and Natsu: Lucy/ Bunny-girl/ Luce...

Lucy: -raised up her eye brow as she walks towards them- what happens to you three?

Gray, Gajeel and Natsu: Demon... -while points at me who drinks some water and still kinda tired from the fight-

Me: what...?

Lucy: what happens when I'm not around?

Me: nothing~

Lucy: Silver...

Me: Hey, look at the time! gotta go! BYE!~

Lucy: SILVER!~ -chasing me down-

Me: Wah!~ help me! She chases me down!

Happy: -sigh- Silver says sorry for any grammar mistakes she makes. And also she says, please leaves at least another 7 more reviews if you guys want her to continue~! Mira! I want my fish!~

Mira: Coming~!

_**Thanks for reading!~~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hiya! How's everyone today? I hope you guys are all fine! It might take me weeks to finally post this but I'm so glad I finally post it! I'm so frustrated with school though. Gahh!**_

Happy: Silver! Why I didn't appear on the last chapter? Are you forgot about me already?

Me: -sweat drop- No i don't Happy! You have gone on a mission with Wendy, Romeo and Charla! Or don't you want to go on a mission with them? especially Charla!~

Happy: Really?! I love you Silver!

Me: More than Charla or more than fish?

Happy: -stick out his tongue- Nop! i still love both Charla and fish more than you!

Lucy: Anyway, i wonder what happen to everyone else. I mean, did any of them got married or have any children.

Me: Want to find out? Read this chapter!

_**Let's start the story! YOSH!~**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

After she and her twin children get their guild's marks, Lucy had gone to sit at her usual spot at the bar where she used to sit 12 years ago while her children had gone to a table near the entrance as they talk interacts with the new generation of Fairy Tail.

She sighed as she smiles softly.

Her now celestial blue eyes scan the situation of the guild that time. It's still rowdy as ever. The fight between the males still rowdy as usual. She giggles softly at that. A group of the female member of Fairy Tail is chatting about something, maybe some hot juicy gossips. Cana drinks almost three barrels that day but, not like her usual drink straight from the barrel. She drink like most person do, using the glass. Maybe, her leaving changes certain people. Then, she realizes something.

"MJ, what happens after I… _left?_" asks Lucy towards the white hair barmaid, who is standing in front of her while she wipes the glass in her hand with a happy smile. Why wouldn't she? Lucy just comes back from her 12 years of missing in action!

"A lot had happened actually during your 12 years of missing in action." She says, before she pouts at the blonde hair woman. "And you own me some explanations for that, Lucy-chan, eh, I mean Lucia-chan!" Mira says nervously while she waves nervously as she tries to cover her mistake. Luckily no one heard her says that.

Lucy giggles before she smiles softly at Mira. "I'll tell about it, after you tell me what had happened during those 12 years of my disappearances." Demands Lucy, earns a small giggles from Mira.

"Okay, like I tell you before, a lot had happened during those 12 years. Firstly…" Mira start her story about what happened during the 12 years of Lucy's disappearances while Lucy listens at whatever Mira is telling her.

The other members who currently doing nothing that time look at the bar, where Lucy and Mira talk to each other with laughter and smiles along the way. They smile softly, they never see Mira, the mother and sister of the guild laughs like that. Not after Lucy left the guild 12 years ago because of their stupid mistake. After Lucia join the guild along with her two wonderful and cheery twin children, the guild lighten up like how it were 12 years ago.

It's seems like the new join members had were sent from the God to fill the empty place in their heart that still hoping for the return of the blonde hair Celestial mage that left and gone missing 12 years ago. Even any subjects or any topics that slightly concerns about her would already throw them into a depression, especially Natsu who unknown for them, mourns for his mate to return.

Ironically, the said missing blonde hair Celestial mage already return with two new people and new identities as the Dragfilia's family.

As Mira end her little storytelling, Lucy leans back a bit with a pout and frown on her face.

"It's not fair that Jellal-nii, Er-chan, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel-nii and Levy-chan got married without me knowing it. Heck, even Elf-man-san and Evergreen married!" the blonde woman whines while the pout still remains on her face. Why not? Her pairs already married without her knowing about it! It's a cruel fate for any matchmakers who don't get to see her pairs or couples get marry! (Me: yeah I admit that Mira's matchmaker had injects on Lucy.)

"Yeah, I even surprise myself. After been ignores by Juvia for a few months after you left, Juvia finally accepts his proposal and get married. Jellal at first had been upset when he first heard about your leaving, we secretly told him though, and he gone for a few missions. One day after he comes back from his previous mission, he proposed Erza in front of everyone. While, Gajeel and Levy surely surprise us the most. We found out that they both secretly married, a few months after you left." Says Mira, with a hint of surprise in her voice. Lucy look at Mira then burst into giggles along with Mira.

"That's explaining the new generation of Fairy Tail today." Says Lucy as she looks at the table where her children sit, along with some other kids and a couple of teens.

Mira nod as she smiles. "Yup! Jellal and Erza had a daughter name Jessica which is the girl with a long wavy sky blue hair and dark cocoa eyes that sits beside Ryuu. Gajeel and Levy-chan had a twin too, like you, name Totomuro and Hannah. Totomuro is the boy that is having an argument with Ryuu and Hannah is the girl that sits beside Nashi as while talking. Gray and Juvia had a daughter name Mizu, who laid her head on Nashi's head. Elm-man and Evergreen's son name Kiyato who sits beside Ichigo. And you already know Ichigo and Asuka." Says Mira with a smile while she points to each kids and teens in her explaining. Lucy nods as she smiles.

"Seems like the family is getting bigger and bigger."

"You bet. So, tell me about you during those pass 12 years ago." Says Mira, more like she demands it. Lucy sighed as she shakes her head left and right.

"I will but not here. Maybe somewhere else." Says Lucy. Mira nod understanding. "Anyway, what happen to Team Natsu?" she asks, even though it's still pains her heart as she remember them kicked her out of the team for someone else.

Mira smiles sadly. "They practically break apart. Gray, Erza and Happy quit Team Natsu as soon as they knew about you left the guild." Says Mira as Lucy only make an 'o' shape mouth while emits an '_oh_' from the back of her throat.

"What about Lisanna and Natsu?" she asks, feels a stab on her heart as they spoke his name.

She still loves him even though 12 years had passed. She still loves him even though he is the one, who bluntly kick her out of the team they eventually create together, along with Happy of course, without her concern. She couldn't even forget about him, even for a while, because she still loves him. So. Damn. Much!

"They got together two years ago." Mira say it quickly as if not wanting for her to listen, but thanks to her new power, she manages to catch it.

"Ohh… I see." She says it emotionlessly. She still loves him, even though he's already had a woman in his life that he loves and cares more than a friend. '_They finally got together huh?_' she thought about it bitter sweetly.

Mira looks at her beloved blonde hair woman in front of her worriedly. She knew, based on her matchmaker instinct who been ship NaLu so hard its hurt, that Lucy still loves the man who had shown her Fairy Tail and been her first partner, teammate, nakama and best friend. Also don't forget, her first crush.

Minutes later, Lucy and Mira senses two people behind Lucy.

"Hello there." Greets the infamous Titania aka Erza Scarlet. Mira, as in q, leaves the bar and went into the kitchen.

Lucy turns her body and faces them with a small smile on her face. "Hello to you too." She greets them back as she waves a small wave.

Erza and Gray see the nervousness in her as they smile warmly at her, making Lucy feel once again at home.

"Don't worry we won't bite. Just wants to talk with you." Says Gray as he held his hand. Lucy take it and they shake their hand before they let it go.

"Hello Lucia-chan. I'm Gray and this is Erza, or you might also know her as the infamous Titania. Nice to meet you." Gray says. Lucy nod.

"Me too. Oh yeah, MJ already told me about your family and I can says that you have choose a great person to be your life partner." She says as she nods in agreement. Erza and Gray blush on her blunt statement.

"T-thanks." Says Erza.

"You welcome Er-chan." Says Lucy as she grins widely, like she uses to do. Erza chuckles sadly as she smile a small smile.

"You know, my old friend used to call me that."

"Really? Who is he or she?" asks Lucy, putting her acting skills up. Instead of answering the blonde's question, she sighed and shakes her head left and right.

"It's kind of a touchy subject to mention." She says. Lucy nods understanding. "Okay…"

She sighed before the same widely grins appears on her face back. "Anyway, nice to meet you both too, Er-chan, Gray!" says Lucy.

Gray chuckles as he smiles. "You know what? You really remind me of Lucy-chan!" as soon as he blurts it out, he immediately covers his mouth with both of his hands. On the same time Gray blurt it out, the music and sorts of noises immediately died down.

"Damn it!" Erza shout frustrated as she glares a death glare at Gray, makes him shrinks to a small size. Almost half of the guild went sulking at the emo corner they built, over those passes years over Lucy's sudden disappearance, if anyone accidently blurts out about their long lost bubbly and cheery blonde hair Celestial wizard. Another half just stays silent on their spot.

Juvia and Cana look at Mira weirdly as the says woman calmly arranges the bottles of wine on the shelves. Usually, the white hair woman would already been in rampage in her Satan's soul and almost destroying half of the forest whenever someone's mention about the blonde hair Celestial mage. But today, she looks so… _calm._

"Mira-san, what makes you calm today? Usually you already in rampage by now." Says Juvia in a matter of fact. Cana nod in agreement.

"Couldn't agree with Juvia more. Something must up for you to be this calm." Says Cana as she looks at Mira. Mira sighed as she smiles.

"You'll understand when I say… _she's__** back…**_" says Mira as she looks towards Lucy's direction.

Cana and Juvia jaws drop as their eyes widen.

"You mean… that she…" Cana seems to be lost in words. And so do Juvia. Mira nod and smile.

"Yup but _shh…_ it's a secret to be keep." She says with a wink.

* * *

The pink hair dragon slayer slams the door behind him, which is the door at the back of the guild. His face is blank. He leans back at the cold wall as he slowly slides his body down.

Slowly, tears starting to pour down his face and he finally sobs.

"Luce… Luce… Luce…" he whimpers as he says his lost mate's name.

If he haven't be stupid enough.

If he had realizes his feeling sooner.

If he hadn't come out with the idea of her leaving the guild.

If he didn't ignore her.

Then, his mate, his Lucy would never ever leave him here alone.

He misses her eyes.

He misses her soft laughter and giggles.

He misses her never ending warm and soft smile she gives to everyone, enemy or not.

He misses her soft blonde hair that always easily slips through his fingers without get tangled.

He misses her scent.

He misses her voice.

He misses everything about her.

If anyone to be fault, he should. No one fault but his and only his fault.

He the one who cause her to leave the guild in the first place. How ironic, he's the one who shows her the guild and he's the one who leads her to quit it.

His tears get heavier on each time he thought about her.

"Luce… Luce… _**Luce**_… please comes back to me please. I miss you, I need you. Please… I need you so much. Please come back so I can tell you're mine and I love you. I make a stupid mistake years ago and I won't do it twice, so please, please come back for. Lisanna is nothing like you and she will never be. So please, I really, really need you so damn much in my life!" He says as he whimpers. His breath chock sometimes as his sobs turns into hiccups.

Unknown for him, she's already back, with his children.

* * *

Back in the guild, Ryuu and Nashi lean back on the wall near the back door of the guild. Natsu still at outside, whimpers cries and sobs turn into hiccups at the back of the guild.

They heard everything that Natsu said.

"Do you think he regrets about what he had done to mom?" asks Nashi to her twin brother.

"From what we heard, he has. But, I'm still not forgives him till he apologizes at mom." Growls Ryuu. It is true that the pink hair fire dragon slayer is his father, but the blonde hair boy with magenta color streaks on each bangs and spikes, still aren't ready to forgive him. Unlike his mother and twin sister who had a soft heart towards almost anyone, even to the enemy himself, he's so stubborn!

And that he heritage from both his parents.

Nashi sighed at Ryuu's stubbornness. "How could he, since mom isn't ready to tell anyone about her and ours true identities. How can he ask her forgiveness?" asks Nashi.

Ryuu smirks. "He had to do it, in a hard way."

Nashi sighed.

'_He really like dad._' Then she looks at Ryuu who's smirking evilly, probably toughing some pranks. She sighed once again. She shakes her head right and left. '_Even though he wouldn't admit it but he is like dad._'

"Hey Nash, still remember the plan?"

"Yeah why?"

"We're will do it today."

* * *

About almost an hour later, the members of Fair Tail finally gathers back in the hall, but no one dare to say a word. As soon as Natsu walks into the hall, the twins stand in front of him, blocking his way.

"What is it, kiddos?" he asks. He had no energy to argue with anyone since he's crying at the back of the guild.

"We challenge you Natsu Dragneel…!" shouts Nashi.

"On a brawl…!" Ryuu continues.

"Against both of us!" the twins say in sync.

* * *

Me: And cut! so, how was it, guys? do you like it? And as you notice, i ship JeRza, GrUvia and GaLe! no doubt since i make all three of them married!

Juvia: Juvia love you Silver-san!

Behind her back are a bunch of blushing people which consist of Gray, Jellal, Levy, Erza and Gajeel.

Me: I don't know you can blush Gajeel!

Gajeel: Shut up you!

Me: -stick out my tongue- Just admit it you did blush! And I know that you likeeeeeee Levy!

Levy: S-S-Silver! -blushing hard-

Gajeel: Oh now you sound like Happy!

Happy: Aye, sir!

Me: Whatever, anyway, I'm sorry for any grammar and English's words mistake! and please leave some reviews, and for the new readers, don't forget to follow and favs!

Happy: Aye, Silver is dumb right?

Me: -grow vines on my forehead- COME HERE YOU DAMN NEKO! -chase Happy down-

_**Stay cool guys,**_

**\- oxXSilverTomboyXxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hiya! Hey guys! How are you lately? I'm now currently in the one week school break! Also, I'm feel so happy when i saw that RM (that's sound a bot weird for me. how about you guys?) had reached 50 followers! kyaa!~ Thanks a lot guys! ARIGATOU GOZAIMAS! also, I'm sorry for the cliff hanger on the last chapter! i didn't even realize it! and it's also my first cliff hanger!XP_**

Natsu: could you stop already your nags?

Me:-stick out my tongue at him- you just jealous because i make you cry on the lash chap! who know you can be such a cry baby. hehehe...

Natsu: -growl- you...

Lucy: Natsu, stop it!

Natsu: a-aye! -glares at me- you lucky she's here...

Me:-stick out my tongue at him again- you scared of Lucy! anyway, this chapter will reveal Ryuu and Nashi's power (i guess but we'll see!). (_**Yayy! finally!**_)

Lucy: also, thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows guys! silver really appreciate that so much!

Me: you bet i am! okay, Happy!

Happy: aye sir! Silver doesn't own Fairy Tail and it's characters except for the OCs and this story's plots!

Me: but i wish i am, so i can make all the couples i ship come true and all of them will have a happily ever after ending. (I still watch and also a fan of disney's princesses! hey, i can help it okay so, DON'T JUDGE!) and of course, NaLu will be a wish come true and then NaLu's babies (Behind me are all the blushing couples i ship...) bla bla bla

Charla: while silver still talking about her wishes if she own Fairy Tail, shall we start the story already?

**_We shall! now, get ready, set and... GO! enjoy the story! YOSH! XD_**

* * *

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

The whole guild members look at the twins like the grew a second head, except for Makarov, Mira, and of course, the twins' mother, Lucy.

"Are you sure kids? What your mom say?" ask Natsu. He surely doesn't want to fight anyone let along kids, not after he had cried at the back of the guild's building earlier.

"Mom, can we?" ask Ryuu as he and Nashi give Lucy a pout with those cute puppy eyes. The blonde hair woman giggles.

"Sure, but please don't destroy anything." Say Lucy as she smiles.

Everyone, again, except for Makarov, Mira and the twins look at Lucy as if she had grow a second head.

"Thanks mom!" then both of the twin look at back at Natsu. "So? Our mom agreed!" say Nashi with a big smirk, along with Ryuu. What can Natsu do are sigh.

"Sure, challenge accepted." Say, no, whispers Natsu.

Makarov grin. "Okay then, it settled. The fight between Natsu and the Dragfilia's twins shall be held at the arena!"

* * *

"Okay guys! Put your bet on the table now!" shout Cana as she smiles. All the members immediately put on their bet on which side that would win.

Only five persons who put on the bet on the twins which is Lucy, Makarov, Mira and surprisingly, Cana and Juvia! Meanwhile the other all put their bet on Natsu.

Oh… they might be so surprise on the result of the battle later.

"Okay," say Makarov as he looks at both sides. "FIGHT!" shouts Makarov and the fight start.

"Fist of The Fire Dragon!" shout Natsu as he throws a fist of flame toward the twin.

Nashi dodge the flaming fist while Ryuu suck the flame from Natsu's fist. Gasp can be heard from all the members of the guild, who bet on Natsu, include Natsu himself. Don't forget Juvia and Cana.

"I-I-it's impossible…" mutters Natsu.

"Never underestimate us Dragneel!" say Ryuu with a smirk.

Natsu smirk, he never felt so fire up like this for a long time.

"Keh. I'M ALL FIRED UP!" he shouts as his body is covers in fire.

"YOSH!" shouts the twin as they continue the fight.

* * *

The fight had continued for about three hours! Who knew that the twin could give Natsu such a fight?!

"Heh, I never knew you twin could be such a fight to win for." Say Natsu as he smirk. Ryuu and Nashi smirk along him.

"You'll never know…" say Nashi in a sing sang tone.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" shout Natsu as an orange red burning flame burst out from his mouth.

From her seat, Lucy smirks.

'_He should give up already now. The twins only gone with the physical attack while he almost uses all of his magic. Hmmm… I wonder what happen to you Natsu, for the whole 12 years. Have Lisanna been tiring you up?_' she thought as her smirk grew bigger.

"Ready sis?" ask Ryuu as he stands beside Nashi.

"I'm always ready bro!" say Nashi with a sly smile.

Both of them facing each other as they hold each other hands.

"Twins Dragons'…" they pause as they look at Natsu and at the same time, their mother gasp.

'_No…_' "STOP IT, RYUU! NASHI! DON'T!" Lucy shouts as she stand up from her seat, and at the same time almost get everyone near her deaf.

"ROAR!" shout the twins as a light of orange, red, brown and green mix color blast from them. Lucy's eyes widen as she sees Natsu got hit straight by the attack.

'_He won't survive…_' she thought as she shakes her head as her celestial blue eyes got teary. "Celestial Star Dragon Shield!" she shouts as a shield with the soft blue color appear in front of Natsu and at the same time, protect him from the twins' attack.

As soon as the attack died, she immediately teleport herself towards Natsu's fallen and seriously injured body.

"I open the gate of the sun God, thee, Apollo!" shouts her as she slashes the key of the sun God's spirit in the air. In a seconds after the sound of the soft bell, Apollo stand in front of her.

"What can I help you now, Lucy?" ask Apollo, serious as ever.

"Please… _please _heal him." Say Lucy, no, she pleads to Apollo for him to heal the fallen pink hair fire dragon slayer.

Apollo, noticing how desperate his master looks like, nods. Looking at the pink hair guy injury, surely will take a really long time but after having the extra boost from the sunny sun on the sky the shin brightly that day, making him manages to heal the injured man in a few minutes.

"Thanks Apollo." Lucy says, gratefully.

Apollo nod with a small smile on his face. "You're welcome Lucy. Call me if you need help." With that, he left back to the Greek's Gods realms.

Unfortunately for Lucy, Natsu was half conscious when Apollo calls Lucy by her name.

'_Luce? Is she here? Are you here, Luce?_' he thought.

As soon as she teleport herself towards the twins, Lisanna come running to his side after Makarov announced the winner of the battle are the twins.

"Natsu-kun, are you okay?" asks the white hair woman, worriedly.

"Ahh, yeah." He says. '_Maybe just my imagination though. God, Luce, will you come back here?_'

"You should thank Lucia for her help, though." Says Lisanna as she helps Natsu to stand up.

"Huh?"

"Well, she call this spirit guy and he heal you. Then she teleported herself towards the twins, before you wake up." Lisanna say.

"Oh, okay…" mutters Natsu. Then they walk into the infirmary to threat some of Natsu's small injuries that not manage to get heal fully.

* * *

"You both kiddos." Say Lucy as she pulls both the twins' ears.

"Ouch ouch ouch, mom~ it's hurt!" whines Ryuu.

"Yeah! Ouch, mom!~" agrees Nashi as she whines along with Ryuu.

The people around them sweat drop at the scene in front of them. But at the same time they silently laugh. It's really bringing back some old memories when Lucy is around. How she punish Gray and Natsu for their usual idiotic brawl whenever Erza's not around.

'_Lucy…_'

"Don't pull that action again, you got me?" ask Lucy.

"A-aye ma'am! Ouch, mom!~" whines The twins again. Lucy smiles before she pulls them into a hug.

"You both kiddos. Always make me worry. You know the attack will take almost half of your magic." Say Lucy. The twins snuggle their mom.

"_Okay…_" whisper the twins. All the members around them went awe on the scene in front of them.

Then Lucy pull off the hug and the twins silently whine. She giggles.

"Okay, because you both had win the battle, what do you want as a prize?" ask Lucy and in a second, the twins eyes beam in sparkles.

"Really?" ask Nashi.

"Anything?" continue Ryuu. Lucy smile as she ruffles the twins' hair makes it a lot more messier that it was before.

"Really, anything." Say Lucy.

"Okay then."

"Can we see jii-chan and the other this weekend?" ask Ryuu.

Lucy giggles. "Sure, anything for you, my dearest children." Say Lucy and once again, the guild went awe.

* * *

After the battle had end, all the members enter the guild hall back and start a party (Me: as usual, I mean come on, this is Fairy Tail and they always find a reason to party up even thought if it's a small matter.) to celebrate for the Ryuu and Nashi's success in beating Natsu.

Natsu walk out from the infirmary with Lisanna on his side. As they arrive at the bar, Mira immediately greet them.

"Hey you two! Natsu, how's your injuries?" ask Mira curiously.

Natsu smile. "It's fine Mira, thanks for your concern. It's only bruises and scratches, which are all. It's going to heal itself in just a few days." Say Natsu. Then he looks around the guild and finds a certain blonde hair.

"Oh yeah Mira, have to go now. See'ya!" say Natsu as he leaves the bar. Lisanna and Mira look at him as he walks away from them.

"Where is he going?" ask Mira.

Lisanna sigh before she smiles. But fortunately for her, no one notice it just a small fake smile but she also feels a slightly a pang of sadness when her own sister didn't realize it either. "I told him to go and thanks Lucia for her help earlier." Say the white hair woman.

Mira just nod and make an 'o' mouth as an _oh _come from the back of her throat.

Ryuu and Nashi notice that Natsu is heading towards their mother, who currently is sitting alone. Ryuu growl but before he can stop Natsu from going any further towards the blonde hair woman, Nashi stop him.

"No Ryuu, don't. I'm sure he meant nothing harms towards mom." Say Nashi, trying to reassure the blonde hair boy.

"But, but… mom's alone and I-" unfortunately to him, Nashi growl and glare at him that only him notices it and that makes he gulps. "F-fine. But if he hurts mom, I'll be the first one who got to punch him first. Okay?" say Ryuu.

Nashi just roll her eyes. "I can assure you he won't and if he did, mom surely can handle him bare hand." Say Nashi, before both of them continues their chat with their friends.

* * *

Natsu heads towards Lucy and for some reason, his heart is beating fast.

'_Oh my god, what happen to my heart? I feel like it wants to jump out from my chest! Heart, please slow down!_' he pleads in his mind.

"Yo Lucia! Can we talk for a minute?" he asks.

"Sure! What's up?" asks the blonde hair woman as she faces the spiky pink hair man behind her.

As soon as he looks at her, a certain realization hits him.

'_Why didn't I notice she almost look like Luce?_' then he shakes his head. '_No Natsu, stop it! Luce's not here and Lucia is not her._' Then he looks at Lucia once again. '_But she did look a bit like her. No Natsu stop-_' his thoughts suddenly cut off by Lucia.

"Hey, Earthland to Natsu, are you still here?" asks Lucy as she waves her hand in front of him.

"Oh yeah, ummm… Hey Lucia!" he says.

"Hey… so, what's up you looking for me?" ask Lucy.

Natsu sheepishly smile as he rubs his hand behind his head. "Well, actually I want to thanks you for healing me up earlier or I'm sure I would end up in the bed for weeks." Say Natsu. Lucy smile.

"Don't mention it, it's fine. Beside it's my kids who got you injure badly, so it's my duty as their mother to cover them up. And, one more thing, it's not me who healed you but one of my spirit did." Say Lucy as she shows Natsu the key of the sun God's spirit, Apollo.

"But it's your spirit right? So, I did own you thanks anyway. If you hadn't summoned your spirit, I surely will have to stay on bed for weeks and I'm so not look after it!" he says. Few seconds later, both him and Lucy burst into a fit of laughter.

'_You still haven't change yet, have you… Natsu?_' thought Lucy as slowly the laughter dies.

Then, what Natsu ask almost caught her off guard.

"_Hey, do you, by any chance, know Lucy Heartfilia?_"

* * *

Me: and cut! another cliff hanger! (please don't get mad on me, please don't get mad at me, please...) so how was the story? is it bad or is it good?

Natsu: -glares at me- of course it's bad! how could you make me loose to kids?!

Me: what? you deserve it for being a jerk on Lucy!

Natsu: am not! right Lucy?

Lucy: -ignores him as she walks away from the room-

Natsu: -eyes widen and jaw drops on the floor- Luce... what have i done wrong? -follows her out-

Me: -sigh- -smile- anyway, don't forget to follow and favorites. also, review or PM me and tell me how you thought about this chapter or maybe the previous chapters! okay?

Mira: aye! and silver also says sorry for any of her grammar and word spelling mistakes!

Happy: aye sir! who think silver is dumb?

Me: -grew veins on my forehead- you damn NEKO! come here you! -chases him down-

Happy: wah, Mira! help me!~

Mira: -sigh- oh my...

_**Stay cool guys!**_

_**\- **_**oxXSilverTomboyXxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hiya! hello my awesome readers!~ i want to thank to all my readers who had Follow, Favorite and Reviews RM !~ i'm felt so happy with that!_**

Natsu: I still don't get!

Me: What?

Natsu: Why Luce get mad on the last chap talk!

Mira: what did Natsu do wrong this time?

Me: well, from what Lucy told me before, -whisper- he burns her latest story chap...

Mira: -gasp- oh my...

suddenly feeling an intense dark aura behind us.

Levy: what did he do...?

Me: -sweat drop- now Levy... take a deep breath and calm down... calm down...

Levy: calm down? -inhale a deep breath, before the dark aura gets stronger-

Me: eep!

Levy: NATSU DRAGNEEL! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! -runs towards him-

Natsu: oh hey Le- -Got cut off as Levy's punch meet his cheek- GAH! HELP ME!~ LEVY HAD GONE MAD!

Me: man... what a mess up... -staring at Levy beat Natsu-

Mira: oh my... -smile- anyway, Silver-chan does't own Fairy Tail but Hiro Mashima-sensei does!

**_alright! get set... GO! YOSH! Let's start this story now!~_**

* * *

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

"_Hey, do you, by any chance, know Lucy Heartfilia?_"

As soon the question came out from the spiky pink hair fire dragon slayer's mouth, her whole body frozen. Luckily for him though, no one heard his question except for Lucy herself.

Ryuu and Nashi notice the suddenly tense aura emits from their mother, even thought they were a bit further than each other. Ryuu want to go to his mother's rescue but he been stop by his twin. He wants to protest but seeing Nashi shake her head as she silently pleads him no too, he calms down.

Nashi sighed in relief as she smiles a small smile.

"Ne Ryuu-nii, Nashi-nii, are there something's bothering you?" asks the small 10 years old Mizu. The twin shocks their head before continue their talk with their new friends at the guild.

Back to Natsu and Lucy, the tense aura from Lucy immediately been notice by Mira who have listening to their conversation from earlier. "Natsu, can you help me with something?" asks Mira from the place she stands at, while wiping the glass in her hand.

"Aye, be right there in a minute!" say Natsu as he answers Mira.

"I think you should just forget about my question earlier. It's ridiculous. Let just pretend that I never ask you that, okay?" he asks as he held his hand towards her.

Lucy sighed as she shakes her hand with his. '_Even her hand fits mine perfectly…_' he thought before his face suddenly lower down as he sighed sadly. '_Like Luce…_'

"Sure, no problem. Anyway, you better go now. Last time I heard about MJ, she had destroyed almost half of the forest when she get angry." Says Lucy, almost bluntly.

Natsu shudders on that thought. "Yeah, you right…" then he smiles, even though it's a bit smaller than his usual goofy smile. "See you Lucia! And thanks again for earlier!" he says before he runs towards where Mira are.

Lucy sighed, before she stands up from her seat.

'_Kids, I'm going for a walk for awhile._' She says to her children through her telepathy magic.

'_Aye ma'am. Call us back if you caught any problems and need some hands, okay?_' reply Ryuu. Lucy chuckles at her son.

From afar, she can notice that Nashi is rolling her eyes at her twin brother. '_As if. Mom could take care any of them by Bare. Hands. Anyway, Ryuu's right. Call us if you need any extra hands, okay?_' says Nashi in return.

Lucy giggle silently, '_Aye you two kiddos. I call you back once I register into a hotel later. We'll be looking for any available apartment tomorrow, okay?_' she says with a soft smile.

'_Okay dokey!_' the twins say.

'_I love you two so much._' Say Lucy in a slow voice, almost a whisper.

'_We too, mom…_' that were the last word from the kids before Lucy ended the telepathy talk and walk out from the guild hall.

* * *

Walking along the pavement at the Magnolia's cherry blossom park, she smiles warmly as she looks towards the unblooming cherry blossom trees around her.

When she finally stops her track, she stops in front of the cherry blossom tree that Natsu, plus Happy, dig for her to see when she was sick. She smiles sadly at the sweet memory.

'_You can't Lucy, you can't. He already had his one and truly mate which are…_' her thought pause as she held back the tears that start to pools around her celestial blue eyes. '_Which is Lisanna…_' she thought bitter sweetly.

How could she? How could she still love the man that had broken her heart, worst than her father in many ways. How could she?

Because there's only one answer and the answer is… _love._ She knows that a dragon and a dragon slayer only love once for their whole life and since she originally half dragon since the day she was born and now she's also a dragon slayer, she will only love Natsu, and only him. And no one will change that. '_Even thought he already had another._' She thought about it, bitterly.

Sitting under the cherry blossom, she sighed softly. '_At least I still have the twin and my __'family'._' She thought as she smiles softly, while staring at the blue sky.

* * *

"We're back." Says Levy as she pushes the door of the guild, before she enters the most rowdy guild in the world, _ever!_ Follow behind her are the remaining people who don't ignore their beloved blonde hair Celestial wizard, Lucy Heartfilia.

Gajeel, Romeo, Wendy and the exceeds silently enter the guild with the blank face of them. Some the of the guild members were a bit hesitated to greet them back but they did greet them anyway.

The group of four, include the three exceeds, walk towards Mira who are talking to Juvia and Cana.

"Hey you three, we're back!" says Levy with a small smile.

Juvia, Cana and Mira look at them with a bright smile. "Welcome back you three!~" say those three woman at the same time. The group was slightly taken back by that. It's been a really such a long time since they smile like that. Not after when Lucy mysteriously left. Levy sighed sadly.

"Seems like something good happened when we were out huh, guys?" asks Levy.

"You bet!" say Cana with a sly smirk. Gajeel raised an eye brow.

"What's up with you guys?" he asks curiously.

"We'll tell you guys about it but I hope you guys ready for a really shocking news…" says Mira with a sly smile that she rarely use, which a bit scaring them off. _A bit._

"Yeah right. I doubt it." says Gajeel as he folds his arms while he raised an eye brow.

"Okay, the shocking news is-" unfortunately, someone cut off Mira before she can continue her words.

"Mom! pops! You're back!" says Hannah excitedly, after seeing her parents who had gone to a two days mission. Totomuro who just arrive beside her just huffs.

"Whatever…" he says.

Levy only giggle. Totomuro is really like his father. '_Even though he won't admit it._' (Me: Sounds familiar to someone, don't you think? –Smiling mischievously-)

"Hey there you two! What's happen when we're both gone?" ask Levy as she hugs her daughter tightly but not enough to knock out her breath away. Hannah almost look like an exact replica of her when she was a child, much to Gajeel's joy (Me: Duhh... he's a dragon slayer after all and Levy is his mate. you get the point.), despite of having the eye color of his father.

"The usual thing, but today we have three new members. Two of them are twins, just like me and onii-chan!" says Hannah, with a big grin plasters on her face.

"Really?" ask Levy.

Totomuro huffs. Meanwhile Hannah look like their mother, he is the opposite. He looks just like his father when he was a child, despite of the eye color and the lacks of piercings. (Me: come one, you wouldn't want to see a child by the age of 11 have a single piercing on his face nor his body right. Except Gajeel… -sigh-)

"Yeah, she's right. Even though one of them really does have something in him that really tick me off." Grumbles Totomuro on the last part.

Gajeel only laugh at that while Levy giggle at his son's grumpy attitude. Taken from his father of course.

"So, where are they? I'm really looking forward on meeting them three." Say Levy as she looks at her children.

"I don't think you can meet aunty Lucia since she's already out earlier, but you can still meet Ryuu-kun and Nashi-chan. Just wait here while I go and call them over. They would love to meet you guys!" say Hannah before she left her parents towards the twins. Totomuro only grumbles something under his breath as he follows his twin.

Levy only laugh at her children while Gajeel is smirking. Then, the blue sky woman looks back at the white hair barmaid. "So Mira-chan, what do you want to tell us about?" ask Levy.

Mira smile slyly. "Maybe we should wait till your children bring their friends over, then I'll tell you about It." say Mira, while Juvia and Cana only giggle at that. The rest of them just raised an eye brow as the prove of their confusion.

After a few seconds, the Redfox's twins finally come back with the Dragfilia's twins following them.

"Mom, pops, meet Nashi-chan and Ryuu-kun! Nashi-chan, Ryuu-kun, meet my most beloved and amazing parents ever, Levy and Gajeel Redfox!" say Hannah excitedly. Totomuro smirk proudly at what his twin sister said.

Nashi and Ryuu look over at the Redfox's couple with a knowing smile before they look at each other and nod in an agreement of something.

"It's nice to finally meet you, aunt Levy and uncle Gajeel!" the twins greet the Redfox's couple with a grin that almost look familiar like Natsu's and the smile that look almost like Lucy's famous smile. The twins notice Wendy and Romeo behind the Redfox's couple as they smile. "Hi to you too, Wendy-san, Romeo-san!" greets the twins the same familiar grin and smile.

Wendy and Gajeel look at the twins weirdly as they smell a familiar scent of someone they don't saw for a really long time.

"_Hey kiddo, did you smell that?_" asks Gajeel as he whispers at Wendy who is standing just behind him. Wendy nod without hesitations.

"_Yeah I did Gajeel-san. The twins smell a bit like,_" Gajeel cut her off.

"_Bunny-girl and Salamander's scent mix together._" He says as Wendy nod. The twins heard them, silently smirking at their realization.

Then the twins finally notice the three exceeds that had settle themselves in front of Mira.

"You three exceeds must be Happy, Charla and Lily, right?" ask Nashi with the same smile that look familiar to them. They a bit of taken back by that.

Happy and Lily grins as Charla smile a small smile as they three nods.

"Aye sir!"

"It's true we are."

"Nice to meet you two."

"But how… how do you know us? We… never _meet each other before,_ right?" ask Levy confusedly. The twins, along with Mira, Juvia and Cana smirk.

"Kids, can you leave the seven of us alone with Ryuu-kun and Nashi-chan? We have something to talk to them about." Say Mira sweetly.

Totomuro smirk but Hannah frowns.

"Oh… someone got into trouble~" say Totomuro in a sing sang tone. Ryuu glare at him.

"Shut up you Metal-freak!" shout Ryuu as he punch Totomuro on the face. Totomuro glare at the spiky blonde hair boy with magenta color streaks on each bang.

"Want to fight, flame-breath?!" shouts Totomuro back.

"Bring it on Metal-breath! I'm all fired up!" Ryuu shouts, but before both of them could start a fight, Nashi and Hannah had pull both their twins' brother ear, hard.

"Ouch~ Nash / Hannah, let go of my ear! Ouch, ouch, ouch!~" whine the two almost fighting boy.

Nashi and Hannah look at each other before an evil smirk form on their face. Both boys gulp upon seeing this.

"One… two… three!" _Bang!_ Both girls bang their twin brothers' forehead together, hardly, making a huge bump appeared. One word could only be say to describe their pain which is,

"OUCH!" whines them both as they hold their forehead. "What the hell?! It's hurt you know!" shout the two boys as they glares at their own twin's sister. Nashi and Hannah just scowl at them while sticking out their tongues.

"You two-"but before they could continue their arguing, Levy cut them off with an evil looking smile. The twins gulp.

"Could you two please leave us alone?" she asks in a sweet yet dangerous voice.

"Aye!" shrieks the Redfox's twins as they run off from there. In silent, all of the members silently swear to never ever anger the twin girls. They can be a devil when they both are piss, despite having the angel looking face.

"So, what do you guys want to talk about?" ask Ryuu, still having the bump on his forehead.

"How do you two knew all of us when we had never meet before?" Ask Levy, while the other behind her nods in agreement.

The twins smirk. "It's true we have never meet before but," Nashi pause her words as Ryuu continue it. "But, you had met our mom before she left Fairy Tail, 12 years ago…" says Ryuu, even though it's more like a whisper.

"12 years ago…" mutter Levy. Then her eyes widen as a certain realization hits her. "Don't tell me you two are-" before she could continue her words, Mira cut her off.

"Whatever you thought, yes you are certainly right. She's back…" Mira says silently on the last part as she bows her head down a little bit, before looking at them back. "But with a new identity. From now on, her name will be Lucia Dragfilia. The mother of the this twin, Ryuu and Nashi Dragfilia." Say Mira as she points towards the now smirking twins.

* * *

Me: and cut! so how do you guys think?

Levy: so... just now you make me and the others appear, hmm?

Me: -smile sheepishly while rubbing behind my head- well, can't help... it's fit the plot by the way.

Mira: oh yeah, where's Lucy, Natsu and Happy? didn't seen them since earlier.

Me: Well, Lucy is at her apartment, i think she try to re-write the accidentally _burned _chapter of her novel. Natsu is in the infirmary after receiving a brutal beating from Levy here.

Levy: -Grumbles- he deserved it...

Me: -sweat drop- and Happy is on something you can call a 'date' with Charla!

Mira: -eyes beams mischievously- really? tell me where?!

Me: secrets~ okay guys, i want to apologize for any my grammar and misplelling mistakes. and don't forget to review, follow and favorite! especially for the new readers! love you guys!

Mira: -already in her Satan's Soul mode with dark aura around her-

Me: -Gulp and whispers- oh man... i'm doom.

Mira: -looks at me with an evil smile on her face- Silver-chan... tell me where did Charla and Happy's date are...

Me: -gulp- i'm totally doom. -run- WAH! HELP ME! miRA GONNA KILL ME! AND I WON'T TELL YOU MIRA! I PROMISE HIM!

Mira: SILVER!

Fairy Tail's Members: she's dead...

**_Always stay Cool Guys!_**

**_\- _oxXSilverTomboyXxo**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hiya! hello again guys! this is my eight up date of RM! (seriously! who thought this is so weird?!) actually, i done it along with the seventh chap of RM on 2 freaking MORNING! i can't sleep on that time. and believe me, once i sleep, i sleep like a log and i woke up on 1 in the afternoon. just lucky my mom doesn't gone amd on me and it's school break! though i'm a bit of sleepy now...**_

Me: -yawn-

Lucy: you look tired...

Me: Lucy! -Yawn- you're back! what about your novel? and, thanks for your concern. i'm lacking of sleep. (even thought i woke up in on 1 in the afternoon...)

Lucy: great! Natsu is lucky i make a copy of it... anyway, where is he?

Me: Levy beat him almost to a pulp and he's now at -yawn- the infirmary.

Lucy: i should go check on him... -walks towards infirmary- and you should go to sleep...

Me: already plan too. Happy...

Happy: Aye sir! Silver doens't own Fairy Tail and so on! -giggles- she also a lazy person.

Me: -already asleep by now-

_**Okay... before i completely asleep, YOSH! Let's start the story now!**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

"_Lucia…_"

"_Dragfilia…?_"

"Why she change her name? Why can't she just come back like using her real name? Why need to disguise herself?" asks Romeo.

"She just not ready, I guess. I never got a chance to ask her earlier." Says Mira.

"What about we ask her tomorrow?" suggest Juvia.

"Or maybe all of you can come and visit us tonight. Mom say she will reserve a hotel room for tonight since it's already late to find any available apartment by now." Suggest Nashi.

"Well, that idea wasn't a bad idea actually…" say Cana.

"Then it settles." Nashi grin.

"I'll tell mom when she calls us." Continues Ryuu.

Then, Wendy finally remembers something she wants to ask earlier.

"Mira-san, I want to ask you something…"

"What is it, Wendy-chan?"

"It's about Lucy-san, eh! I mean Lucia-san!" Wendy shriek as she realizes her mistake earlier.

Mira smile. "What is it, Wendy-chan?"

"Is she, you know, is she pregnant before she left the guild?" ask Wendy. Mira sighed before she nods slowly as she smiles sadly while the twins sit who now beside Juvia lower their head a bit. "Why I never sense it before? I, no, we're the dragon slayers should know about that!" Wendy practically shout, but luckily, no one notice.

Mira sighed sadly. "I know about that. But because none of you dragon slayers know about this is because of a drink I gave her before." Says Mira guiltily.

"A drink?" ask Gajeel curiously. "No way a drink could easily prevent us from knowing that!" growls Gajeel.

"I know that, besides, it's really not just a typical drink anyway. It's a mixture of the rare type of herbs that I keep for emergency. Besides being used to prevent you dragon slayers to know she's pregnant on that time, it's also give some nutrition for her and her pregnancy. It's take a lot of energy, magical or not when you are pregnant with a dragon slayers' children. Seems like it worth it since she give birth for these two strong wizards." Mira smile warmly, making the twins blush faintly at her compliment.

"I knew I'm right. They're Salamander's kids right? Because Wendy and I smelt both Bunny-girl and Salamander's scent on them even though it's a bit faint." ask Gajeel.

Ryuu growls after what Gajeel had said. "I'm not his freaking son! He had hurt mom in many ways and until he apologize to mom about that, I won't ever call myself his son." Say Ryuu as he glares at Gajeel who slightly gulp. Nashi sense the tense aura from Ryuu and she sighed. She pats Ryuu's shoulder, making him slightly calm down. Mira nod.

"Yes they are, but Ryuu seems can't accept it since Natsu had hurt her since the first day he started to ignore her, which had hurt her in many ways." Say Mira.

Levy sighed before she kneels down in front of the twin. "So you both are Lu-chan's children, right?" she asks and the twin nods. "How is she for the past 12 years ago?" ask Levy. Nashi smile while Ryuu grin.

"She's fine!"

"And like she promise, she had grow super strong that no one will be able to beat her, not even Gramps!" cheers Ryuu excitedly. Gajeel huffs.

"Yeah right, I bet I can beat her in a few minutes." Say Gajeel. The twin growl while they glare at the iron dragon slayer.

"As if. I bet mom can beat you without breaking a sweat." Say Nashi as Ryuu nod.

Gajeel smirk. "Gii-hee, being cocky aren't we?" says him.

"Hey you start it first!" says Ryuu as he points accuse at Gajeel as Nashi nod in agreement.

"Gajeel…" growl Levy as dark aura emits behind her. Gajeel gulp.

"Okay… calm down shrimp… kids around…" says Gajeel as he tries to calm down his wife. Levy huff as she glares at him.

"Well, I think the twins tell the truth since just now they beat Natsu in the arena while you're gone..." say Mira.

All of them jaw drop.

"You got to be kidding me! These... These brats beat Salamander?" ask Gajeel as he points towards the twin who smirk proudly.

Mira nod again.

'_No way!_' almost all of them thought the same, except Levy who smiles so proudly.

"Hey you two, where is she now?" ask Levy, feeling excited to met her long lost blonde hair best friend.

"We don't know but she says she just going to take a walk around the town or maybe already check into some hotel nearby. Wait, mom is calling." Say Ryuu as both he and Nashi get a telepathy call from Lucy.

'_Hey kiddos! What are you doing right now?_' asks Lucy from the other side.

'_Talking with the others…_'

'_I hope you both don't make any ruckus when I'm not there_.'

Nashi pouts, making the other silently giggle. '_Am not, Ryuu are. He almost goes into a fight with Totomuro!_' whines the girl.

'_Am not~_' reply Ryuu innocently as he folds both his arms and sticks he is tongue at Nashi. Nashi notice his action glares at him as she sticks out her tongue at him.

'_Yeah right._' Reply Nashi back still glaring at her twin brother who smiles cheekily.

'_Don't fight you two… I'm still here you know._' They can hear their mom giggles from wherever she is right now.

'_Anyway mom, what's up?_' asks Ryuu.

'_I'm fine. I already register at a hotel call the '_**_Dragon Nest_**_' near the park we passed earlier and yeah, I know its sound a bit of cliché. Want me to pick up you two or not?_' ask Lucy.

'_Nah… me and Nash can go there by ourselves. Right sis?_' asks Ryuu. Nashi smiles as she nods.

'_Right bro!_' she says as she gives Ryuu a thumb up.

'_Okay then. I'm just about to head out to buy some dinners. Want anything?_' ask Lucy. Both the twin's eyes beam in delight making the people around them look at them weirdly.

'_I want the usual! Hot, spicy with a lot of sauces! And I want a lot of it because I'm starving!_' says Ryuu earning a giggles form Lucy as Nashi just rolls her eyes at her idiotic brother who also can be smart when time needed.

'_You always hungry and it's a wonder why you don't even get fat. Mom, buy me the usual._' Says Nashi politely.

'_Okay you two, I'll be heading out now. Don't get lost nor talk to any stranger when you heading towards here, okay?_' ask Lucy.

'_Aye ma'am._' Says both the twin.

'_Oh yeah. Mom._' Calls Nashi.

'_Hmm?_'

'_Make sure you buy a lot of foods because someone maybe a group of people want to see you._' says Ryuu with a small smirk.

'_Sure. Okay now, I'll be heading out, bye! Love you two!~_'

'_We too!~ bye!_' as soon as the twin said that, the telepathy call ended.

"What did Lucy-nee said? Is it fine?" asks Romeo.

"How excited you are now?" asks Ryuu as both him and Nashi wear a mischievous smile.

"YESS!" all of them shout excitedly, maybe freaking out almost all the members.

* * *

Happy: -pokes me who still sleeping- she won't wake up...

Charla: I guess we have to do this for her then... -sigh-

Happy: aye! Silver say sorry for all the grammar and mispelling mistakes! she's dumb!

Me: -unconsciously hit him- go Raf and Sulfus! save the world! (Okay, if any of you wonder, it's the characters from a cartoon series Angel's Friends. if any of you did watch it, tell me what episode have you watch and what pair do you support! i'm a fan of Raf and Sulfus! beside, i only watched till the last episode of the AF's season 2...)

Lily: I wonder who are those two...

Charla: me either...

Me: -sleep talking- next chapter will be _**zzz**_ about when Lucy met with them who **_zzz _**who don't ignore her when she's still in Ft 12 years ago. Cana _**zzz**_ also join them...

Charla: Okay... that's weird

Lily and Happy: -nod- we agree...

**_Always stay cool Guys!_**

\- **oxXSilverTomboyXxo**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hiya! I'm back guys~!**_

Natsu: finally, you're back!

Me: I know and I'm totally apologizing for my absent and not updating RM? for the past few weeks (almost a month I might add)! Please forgive me for my lateness and please don't throw any durians at me! –dodges the flying durians towards me-

Natsu: why haven't you up date this story for a really long~ time?

Happy: Silver is just being lazy Natshu~

Me: -grumbles- shut up you baka neko! I'm not lazy just busy! Besides, I freaking hate this one boy in my class. Oh, I just wish to punch his face with a rock or something beside my fist so I can turn his face red and blue. –having a dark aura surrounding me-

Natsu and Happy and the rest of the guild that hears my confession: -sweat drop and gulp-

Lucy: calm down Silver. –Try to calm me down as I'm planning other plan to make that boy suffer-

Me: anyway,-smile- thanks for all that reviews, favorite and follow Remember Me? ! I totally appreciate it so much! -bow-

Natsu: -whisper to Lucy- does she have a mood swing?

Lucy: -shrug- don't ask me…

_**Anyway, let's start the story now! YOSH!**_

* * *

_**REMEMBER ME?**_

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

The Dragfilia a.k.a. the Dragneel twin, Ryuu and Nashi along with the Redfox's couple, Cana, Wendy, Romeo, Mira and Juvia are walking in a group towards the hotel that the twin and their beloved mother, who also their long lost friend, will stay for one night over as the twin walk in front of them, leading the way.

"Hey, Ryuu-kun, Nashi-chan, what is the number of the room you'll be staying? Did you ask Luc- I mean Lucia-chan about it." asks Mira. She looks a bit nervous when she almost wants to say Lucy's name.

Ryuu and Nashi giggles. "Don't worry aunt Mira. No one is following us. So, no worries to say mom's real name though." Ryuu says with a wide grin as he looks over Mira.

"Hmm!" Nashi nods in agreement. "But you right about that either. Hey Ryuu, did we ask mom about it?" Nashi asks, looking towards her elder twin. Ryuu face pales.

"Holy dragons, we don't!" shouts Ryuu suddenly, maybe a bit dramatic because he is falling on his knees when he shouts that.

"What are we going to do?! Mom will thought we got lost, or kidnap, or she will thought the worst then she'll go rampage and order jii-chan and the others to find us! And then-" before he can finish his dramatic concern shouts, Nashi smacks him on the back of his head, making he falls forwards, kissing the ground. The others wince at it, seeing how hard Nashi smacked him and how hard he faced ground. "Thanks Nash, I really need that." Ryuu says as he massages his swollen forehead. Nashi only nods.

"Sure. Already got use by it. Anyway, before you go over your dramatic scene again, maybe we could just call mom using the off spring's call." Nashi suggests as she looks at him. Ryuu smiles the goofy smiles on his face as he nods. The adults almost giggle on the scene. It's totally reminds them of Lucy and Natsu, besides of the dramatic shouts from Ryuu.

They sigh of that. But one question lingers in their mind, namely…

'_What will Natsu do when he finds about Lucy and that the twins are his children?_' but they know no one can answer their question.

Meanwhile the adults are bits of spacing off, the twin are in contact with their mother.

'_Oh my gosh, you two! Where are you now?! I'm so worry about you two now and was about to ask your jii-chan and the others to help me find you! Where are you two now?! Did you got kidnapped, or do you got lost or-!_'

'_Mom, calm down. Both of us are fine, we just didn't realize it already dark when we were about to head out._' Nashi says, trying to re-assure their panic mother.

"I told you so." Ryuu whispers to Nashi, receiving a smack on the back of his head. "Ouch! Nash, what is that for?" whines Ryuu, as he touches his swollen head. Nashi just rolls her eyes at him.

'_Nashi, Ryuu, where are you guys now?_' Lucy asks, bit calm down.

'_Almost at the hotel. But mom, we forget to ask this before._' Nashi says.

'_What is it dear?_' Lucy asks.

'_What is the number of the room?_' Ryuu asks.

From afar, they still can hear Lucy chuckles at their question. '_Room 77 on the 7__th__ floor._'

'_Got it! We all will be there in any minutes!_' Ryuu says.

'_Good, be hurry or I have to 'hunt' both._' Lucy says with a giggles from her and the twins.

'_Aye sir!~_' the twins cheer and the call ended.

* * *

Lucy just finish her shower and already dressed in a baggy pant with a black singlet, revealing a mark of a curling dragon in a colorful scales, representing each of the elements of the dragons of the Dragons realms, that is on her left shoulder. Luckily, the mark isn't too big or people would have known that she is a blood of dragon royalty. Though not everyone, but the Council Magic will. She sighs.

Then she heard a knock on the door. She smiles, knowing who knocks the door.

"Coming~" she sing sang as she walks towards the door.

As she opens the door and smiles at them. There are her beloved children and the friends she treasures the most. Her true nakamas.

"Come in. Hope you don't mind Chinese foods~" she says, as her guests and her children enters the room.

* * *

"So, what's up?" Lucy asks, as all of them are eating the dinner Lucy bought while she and all of them are sitting cross-legged. Except Ryuu and Nashi who are eating their dinner on their beds.

"So far, good. How about you Lu-chan? Why you haven't called any of us for the past 12 years?" Levy asks as she almost wants to shouts but holds herself from too.

Lucy sighs as she places the empty cartoon on the floor. "Long story Levy-chan." She says as she looks at them, who also had placed their empty cartoons on the floor. Meanwhile, Happy had let himself comfortable on Lucy's lap while she's stroking his soft blue furs. Charla silently scolds him for that.

"We all have time to hear it." Cana says and she's surprisingly not drunk!

"I know, but what about your children? I don't want them to get worry about you guys just because all of you want to meet me." Lucy says as she as she stares at Happy.

All of them sigh. "You really never change at all, don't you Lucy-san?" Wendy asks as she smiles at the blonde woman she idolize from the start, aside from Natsu. Lucy looks at the dark blue hair girl.

"Ehem, Wendy-chan's right. Lucy-san always thought about the others before herself." Juvia continues.

"Juvia?"

"We knew you will ask this type of question to us." Levy says.

"But all of our children are having a sleep-over night at Erza's house." Mira says with a smile.

"Yup, they're right mom! The others did ask us to join them, but we declined their offer." Ryuu says with a goofy grin on his face, while some sauce are all over their face and surprisingly, none of the sauce land on the mattress.

Nashi almost giggles at her elder twin's sloppy face, "Ehem, we say that you need us for something." Nashi continues as she smiles at her mother.

Their mother looks at them with a small on her face as she stands up and walks towards them, placing Happy on the top of her head. Lucy sits beside Ryuu as she takes a tissue and wipes away the sauce on his face.

Ryuu looks at Nashi cockily and she glares at him.

"You both are really sweet you know that." Lucy says, as Nashi sits beside her with her own sloppy face.

"My turn." She says once Lucy finishes wipes away all the sauce on Ryuu's face. Lucy giggles as she throws the dirty tissues and takes another one and began to clean Nashi's own sloppy face of sauces.

The others look the family, or known as the Dragfilia temporarily, with a soft stares and a knowing smiles.

"You guys are really the sweetest family I ever saw in my life!~" the girls cheer. Gajeel frowns.

"What about me, Shrimp? Am I not sweet enough?" he asks making almost everyone looks at the long spiky black hair iron dragon slayer with a pair of widen eyes, except for Happy since he's curling comfortable on Lucy's head while muttering Charla, fish and his beloved Lushii's returns.

"Wow Gajeel-nii, I never know you ever had the gut to ask Levy-chan about that so blunt." Lucy says.

Gajeel blushes as he looks away from the stare he receives from everyone in that room. "S-s-shut up." He mutters.

"Anyway, Lucy-chan you owe an explanation to us. Where were you and the twins for the past 12 years ago?" Mira asks as she stares at the blonde hair woman.

Lucy sighs.

"It's a really long story I remind you but I'll try to short it off. After I left the guild, I lived in a cabin in a forest near the Hargeon Town." she says.

"Hargeon Town? Isn't that the first place where you met Natsu-nii and Happy right?" Romeo asks, receiving a small soft smile from Lucy as she nods.

"Indeed it is." answers Lucy.

"But isn't in the forest near the Hargeon Town is infamous because there a lot of illegal hunters going for a hunt there?" Lily asks.

Lucy nods. "Yeah, you right. I did met a bunch of them and they caught a-" before she can finishes her sentence, all of them cut her off.

"YOU MET A BUNCH OF THOSE ILLEGAL HUNTERS?!" all of them ask her, well more like shout at her about it.

"Did they do something at you?"

"Did they hurt you?"

"I swear if they touch you, I'm going to rip every limbs of them than I'm going to burn it and then I will-" unfortunately for Mira, she got cut off by Lucy while the other look at her with a scared looks, except for the twins that probably thought the same thing because they had a dark look in their face.

"MJ, I'm fine. Besides, I summoned Capricorn, Loke and Taurus. And now they are currently living behind the bars and if they not, they should no longer being an illegal hunters or I myself will send them to the prison." Lucy says with a growl as she remembers of the incident. But then she sighs.

If not because of those illegal hunters, she wouldn't met Killua and the others.

"So Lucy-san, what did they caught when you caught them? Juvia and the others are wondering about that." Juvia asks.

Lucy says. "I hope you are ready for the biggest surprise in your life because they caught-" But before she can continues with her words, the twins cut her off.

"A DRAGON!" the twins roar with an angry tone. They never like when someone caught the dragons because the dragons are their nakamas, family.

All of them jaw drop and eyes widen like plate as soon as they heard that include Happy who just woken up from his slumber, except Lucy.

"A what?! You got to be kidding me!" Gajeel growls in anger.

"We're not." Bluntly, Lucy answers him.

"I'm so going to kill them!" both the wind and iron dragon slayers shout as they stand up.

"Don't go far both of you. The dragons are save now. No more harms will came towards them. I can guarantee it." Lucy says strictly as she glares at them. For some reason, the two angry dragon slayers are scare of her as they sit back on the red carpet floor.

"I plan not to tell you about this yet but seems like it can't be helped." She sighs as she stands up and mutters a spell. "This room are sound-proof now so no one could hear what ever we're about to say later." She says.

"Why are you being so secretive now Lucy?" Cana asks.

"Because our mom is a queen. To be more precise, the Dragon Queen." The twins say in sync.

"And this is the prove. The royal dragon blood's mark." She says as she shows all of them the same mark of a curling dragon with all the colorful scales that represent each of the dragons' elements. "I'm also a half dragon follow by Ryuu and Nashi."

* * *

Me: and cut! Muahahahaha, finally done! Does that count a cliff hanger?

Lucy: Hey hey hey Silver, I want to ask you something.

Me: what is it Lucy-san?

Lucy: what is the different between Dragon Force and Half-Dragon? Isn't it the same?

Me: nop! Want to know the different of it, wait till the next chapter of RM? !

Lucy: whoa, you're so mean~

Me: maybe I am maybe I'm not~

Lucy: mou~ -pout-

Me: anyway, i am so freaking nervous! i have a freaking chess competition! I really need advices from all of you on how to win the game. got any tricks i can play?

Lucy: Chess? Anyway, Silver says sorry for all the grammar and misspelling error she had committed.

Me: yup! Also, please review, follow and favorite Remember Me? ! I totally appreciate if you guys did!

Me and Lucy: arigatou for reading~!

_**Peace'yall!**_

**\- oxXSilverTomboyXxo**


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Hiya, hi guys~! i'm finally back!

Natsu: took you long enough to.

Me: -sticks my tongue up- i got a writer's block for a while, mind you. besides, i'm really sorry for the long waiting guys! i hope it didn't got you guys waited too much that you guys would kill me for that... -avoids all the flying knives towards me-

Lucy and Levy: we understand~

Me: wah~ you both are such a life savior! don't worry, if i make another story, i will make sure there will be NaLu and GaLe! and then Lucy-san and Natsu sitting under the tree with Levy and Gajeel~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!

Lucy and Levy: -blushing red- S-S-Silver~!

Me: what...? -pout- anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you for those who follow, favorite and review RM? ~! you guys are totally the best~! -gives a thumb's up- Happy~!

Happy: Aye sir~! Silver didn't own Fairy Tail because Hiro Mashima-sensei does! also, Silver is a lazy girl and dumb!

Me: -growl- you stupid neko! -Chases him down-

Happy: -Laugh- hahaha, Silver is dumb~

Me: -grow a vein on my forehead-

**_Anyway, enjoy the story guys! Set ready... GO! YOSH!_**

* * *

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

"Half…"

"Dragon…?"

"What's the different of the Dragon Force and Half Dragon?" Mira asks as she places all the empty cartoons into a plastic bag.

"Yeah, you right. What the different between those two. From what I heard, it just sounded the same." Gajeel says.

Wendy nods. "Yup, I have to agree with Gajeel-san in this Lucy-san. It really does sound the same though." Wendy says as she looks at the blond hair woman that is now sits between her children.

Lucy sighs. "Dragon Force, as all of you knew, will only be activated when a dragon slayer reaches a certain stages. Meanwhile, the Half Dragon's form will be activated any times we want. No matter what times or what situation we are in and even though our magical power are in a danger state, we still can use the said form as it didn't use any single bit of our magic. But, the only thing that makes Half Dragon and Dragon Force the same are, we will be in this form when we are in a… _mating season…_" Lucy says but she whispers on the last part where she said about the mating season.

All of the people who are in the room are even blushing or being clueless by that. For example; Ryuu and Nashi. (Me: come on, they are way too young to know about this kind of stuff. It is so inappropriate for their age, don't you think?)

Levy is sitting on Gajeel's lap as the said man is playing with the curls of her soft blue hair. Romeo and Wendy are sitting next to each other with a blush on their faces as they intertwines their fingers together while they look towards each other faces and smile sweetly. Mira is playing with the silver and gold curl ring Laxus gave her when he first takes her on their wedding night. She smiles softly on how sweet and romantic Laxus was on that time. Lucy sighs sadly as she looks outside of the window, when the moon is shining so brightly with the small twinkling stars guide around it. She smiles softly. Cana and Juvia see how Lucy's face shines as it hits the moonlight and they couldn't help but thought what they have seen is a bit of a breath taking scene. It has been a really long time since they last saw her smiling like that.

The exceeds, Happy, Charla and Lily smile softly as they look at all of the people on the room. Everyone has their own very happy ending, all except for Lucy.

Sure, she has the twins but it never been enough without a mate's presence.

"Lushi…" Happy calls out the blond hair woman.

"I'm fine Happy…" she whispers towards the blue hair feline as she smiles a small smile towards him.

"Umm… Lucy-san, I have one more question…" Wendy says as she looks back at the blond hair woman.

Lucy smiles at the dark blue hair girl as she asks, "What is it Wendy?"

Wendy scratches the back of her head as she smiles sheepishly at the blond hair wizard. "I have been wondering that if you are now an elemental dragon slayer and also a Dragon's Queen, have you met other dragons than the one you had saved?"

"Yeah, Shorty right Bunny-girl. Have you met Metalicana?" Gajeel asks.

Lucy smiles as she nods. "Indeed I have those two. Besides, I also met all types of dragons." Lucy says as she takes out a big crystal clear lacrima from the bag near her. "And I can contact with them right away," Lucy pauses as she looks at them with a small sly smile. "If you guys want." She says.

"Hell yeah, why not?!"

* * *

Laying on the comfy of the king size bed is Natsu Dragneel, the infamous fire dragon slayer of Fairy Tail.

Sighing, the said guy wipes his face with his hand. He looks at the moon that shines so brightly with the twinkling stars guard the moon through the glass of his window. He smiles softly before he sighs sadly.

"I wonder when you will come back Luce…" he whispers he lays back his head on the pillow of his bed.

"If I have never kick you out of the team and ignore you all those time, I bet you still be here, by my side right?" he mumbles.

"But," he pauses as he wipes the tear that suddenly slips from the corner of his eye. "I bet you probably hate me by now right? I'm such a bad person. You must be happy by now with some guy and already have a couple of children. But I'm still hoping, hoping that one day we will met again. But, a hope will always stay as a hope, right?" he chuckles silently as tears continue to slips out from his dark deep green emerald onyx eyes.

"You're nut Natsu, talking by yourself."

But, he continues to dry and sobs heard after a few seconds.

"Damn it! I love you but I'm too dense to realize it and I let you freaking go! Now I miss you like crazy! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" he shouts as he punches the bed countless till he tired.

Oh, he didn't know that he is almost right about that. Lucy had already been back to Magnolia, or should we say, to Earthland with two children and they are his.

* * *

Sitting alone in her room of her apartment of five years, Lisanna is sitting on her bed as she is glaring at the one poster on her wall that already have a few knives that already stab the poster. If you look a bit closer, you can more stabs sign on the poster.

And the poster is the picture of… _Lucy._

"I'm glad that the bitch left but I hate her even more when Mira-nee-chan hates my relationship with _my _Natsu because of her. She just a replacement for me, why did _my_ own sister care about her more than me? Damn her and her existent." The short white hair woman growls as she still is glaring at the poster while she throws another knife towards the poster.

But then, she giggles and it almost sound like a mad laugh, (Me: You know, the laugh of an evil and mad scientist. I don't know how to call it. –Sticks out my tongue-) before she says, "But at least I still have _my _Natsu. I just need him to mark me as his mate and the both of us will be together forever and no one, not even the God himself can separate me from _my_ Natsu. No one. Natsu will be mine forever and I will make sure it's happen even though I have to kill." Lisanna says as her crystal blue eyes gazes in evilness as she smiles creepily that would clearly send shiver to anyone as she stares at the photo of Natsu in his hand.

* * *

Me: okay, its a bit way too different from what i imagine it would be, but, who care? i finally up dated RM? ! yay~~!

Lisanna: -pout- -mumble- why do i always been the bad guy in every NaLu story? i don't like Natsu that way and besides, Lucy and Natsu is so cute! -squeal-

Me: -nod- i agree. well, don't worry Lis, next time, i will make you be MJ's assistant in her matchmaker's business.

Lisanna: -smile- thanks! -run towards Mira at the bar-

Me: anyway, i'm sorry for all the grammar and misspelling error. -bow-

Happy: Aye, like i said, Silver is dumb!

Me: Happy, you baka neko~~! -Chases him down while he is laughing-

Mira: they would never change, would they?

Lisanna: -grin- aye~

**_Peace'yall_**

**_\- Silver out!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hello guys~! yes, i am back from the dead! i know, i know, i was super late in up dating my RM? but seriously, as i told you back at LYMA, i've been super busy lately. and yes, as usual, lets us all blame the school for that okay? anyway, here is the new chapter for RM? and as my appologize for this late up date, i am going to give you guys the up date or the chapters that i have made during my absence. don't worry, i've got a lot of chapters to post for RM? now. i didn't waste my time, not showing my self to you guys for 6 months for nothing!_**

**_anyway, to those who read LYMA, i am really sorry about the hiatus. i don't want to end it since i love the story so much as you do but man, it gotten to fast for my liking and kinda make me feeling awkward since i want something different and a little bit more dramatic than that. but, don't worry of it guys, i promise i will continue it ASAP or maybe, i'll just write another type of LYMA, different from the old one._**

**_anyway, peace! Yosh, let's read!_**

* * *

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN**_

It is already night at the town of Magnolia but Fairy Tail, well, still rowdy as usual.

"Hello MJ~!" Lucy greets the white hair barmaid as she sits at her usual spot at the bar. Mira notices the blond hair wizard and she smiles sweetly at her.

"Hello to you too Lucia-chan~ So, I assume you and the twins found a place to stay?" Mira asks as she puts the wiped glass back to the shelf behind her.

Lucy smiles as she nods at the take-over demons' soul wizard. "Yup, I found an apartment just a few blocks away from here. The rent is three times higher than my old apartment but I guess it's really worth it since the apartment has enough space to take another three to four people. Besides, I am strong enough now to take any jobs anyway."

Mira smiles at the blond hair woman as she ruffles her hair, earning a protest of 'Hey!' from the said wizard.

"We all know you are strong Lucia-chan. You already had told us yesterday, right? But, I really do hope to meet them." Mira says as she giggles at her own wish.

"What so funny about meeting them MJ?" Lucy asks as she pouts like a sulky kid.

Mira shakes her head as she continues to smile at the blond hair woman. "Nothing, nothing funny at all. It just, I thought it sound a bit like a silly wish for me to meet them." Mira says.

Lucy's face brightens as she grin a big grin from ear to ear. "No, it is not a silly wish MJ. It's in fact, a really good wish! I have been thinking of bringing you and the others with me and the twins to meet my family and nakamas at the realm. I bet all of them would be glad to meet them who have been the best of friends for me during that time." Lucy says and Mira notices that Lucy's now celestial blue eyes color seems to twinkle.

Mira giggles at Lucy's a bit childish looking before she smiles the motherly smile of her. "And we will continue to be that." Mira says as she caresses Lucy's cheek. Then suddenly, Lucy face palms the wooden table and Mira is a bit shock by that.

"Hey Lucia-chan, are you okay?" Mira asks in concern about the blond hair woman as she pushes a few strands of her golden blond hair that now have the orange and red color streaks addition.

Lucy looks at Mira with a sullen look before she whines at her as she holds her stomach. "MJ~ I'm hungry~" Lucy says in the child's voice. Mira at first, sweat drop at that before she smiles, and burst into a fit of giggles. Lucy pouts at that white hair woman who is laughing in front of her and from her view, she would thought that Mira is laughing at her whiny complain. "What's so funny MJ~?" she asks in a sulky voice.

"Nothing, nothing. I thought something bad is going to happen when you suddenly slam your face on the counter." Then she looks at Lucy's pouty and sulky face and she smiles at her. "Don't worry. I'll cook something special for you and it's on the house~!" Mira notices that Lucy wants to object her and she quiet her. "No buts. Got it?" when she notices that the blond hair woman nods at her, she smiles at her back. "Good, I will be back in a few minutes and stay put. Don't go anywhere or else…" Mira says the last word almost lowly as she slowly back off towards the kitchen. Lucy smiles her best innocent smiles and as soon as Mira enters the kitchen, her smiles drop as she silently sulking at the table.

"_What am I? A child?_" she whispers as she continues her sulks.

Nashi and Ryuu notices their overly protective and not to forget, their most beloved mother just had been scolded by what they had leant from the other members of Fairy Tail, the demon lady, and both of them couldn't help but chuckles at that.

"What a sight…" Nashi says as she sits beside her brother and she leans against on that table behind them.

"Yup, you're right. We rarely gotten a chance to see mom got scold by someone. We only see her got scold by the others back at our home at the realm." Ryuu says and Nashi nods in agreement about her brother's words as she continues to chuckle.

"Yup. Sometime, I really think that mom really should let off the burden on her shoulder for a while." Nashi says as she looks at her mom who is now devouring the meals that Mira has cooked from the kitchen.

"Or she would get older than her age." Ryuu says in the teasing tone of his but Nashi snorts at his words.

"As if. She already hit the early thirty yet she looks as if she is only a teenager." Nashi says in the admiration she holds for her mother.

"Ahh, I guess you are right Nash. Remember when we at the Sakura town before? All the guys keeps hitting on her and even though she already told them how old she is but they didn't believe a word and seem like they don't want to walk away and stop bothering her. Well, not till mom burnt some of those guys asses till all of them gone away from her." Ryuu says and the twins burst into laughter.

"Hey Nashi, care to go on a hangout with me tomorrow?" Ichigo asks suddenly as he appears out of nowhere in front of the twins.

Nashi smiles at the boy but Ryuu gives him a scowl. "Sur-" before Nashi can answers the boy request, Ryuu already beat her too.

"No, she can't. We have things to do tomor-!" before he can finish his words, someone, as example; his sister hits him on the head for the 10th time that day. "Ouch, Nash! Do you have to hit me on the head again~?!" Ryuu whines as he pout at the girl with a long wavy pink hair and blond streaks while he is holding the bump on his head. Nashi looks at him with a smile that looks as if, '_you talk further and I'm going to break every single bone in your body and that I swear that I am going to do it!_' Ryuu continues to pout and continue to protest, but been cut off by Nashi, who this time punches him across the hall and resulting him to crash with Totomuro and at the same time, she accepts Ichigo's offer.

"What the hell is wrong with you huh, Fire-breath?!" Totomuro shouts as he punches Ryuu on the face.

Ryuu glares at Totomuro as he gets himself ready to have a fight with the black hair boy. "Want a fight you Metal-head?!" Ryuu shouts.

"Oh, hell yeah! Bring it on you Lava-breath!" Totomuro shouts and both boys start their fight. Gajeel sits on his usual bench with Levy on his lap, reading as she usual does before Lucy left and Lily sits beside them while drinking his kiwi juice.

"Gii-hee! This is totally reminds me of my fight with Salamander." Gajeel says with a smirk when he sees his son land a punch on Ryuu's stomach. From a far, Hannah is sitting beside Mizu and both of them are reading a book, ignoring the commotion that is cause by both Totomuro and Ryuu. Lucy takes a glance on the fight and she knew that this is just one of the rivalry fights between those two, so she let it loose. Meanwhile, Kiyato, taking the habit of his father, keep yelling that '_Fight is manly!_' making almost all of Fairy Tail members at the guild hall sweat drop. What can they do? Like father, like son. Everyone let the fight loose as they usually did when the others are fighting, but not Jessica. She may looks like his father, but she has her mother's blood in her.

"Ryuu… Totomuro…" the blue hair girl slowly says both boys name, but both of them ignore her calls. She summons a sword on both her hands and since both her parents had gone into a mission alone this morning; she has to take care of the guild's peacefulness, like how her mother always did. Slowly, she walks nearer at them. "If neither of you stop this fig-" before she can finishes her threat, a pair of fists hit her on the face on the same time and sending her flying across the hall. The boys stop their fight when they realize the mistake they have made.

Silent fills the guild as Jessica slowly stands up on her feet as both her blue hair bangs and shadow cover her eyes. "_Oh uh_…" Nashi, Mizu and Hannah silently whispers as they looks at Jessica who slowly walks towards both Ryuu and Totomuro who is currently standing still at their spots and both of them are pale, eyes widen and jaw dropping on what they have done towards the girl they have learnt to have the blood of her mother.

And that's when Ryuu pushes Totomuro down and immediately run away from there in a lighting speed, leaving only dust on his trail. "What the hell, Tabasco-!" Totomuro has been cut off by Jessica who clearly is piss of them that hits her on the face.

"RYUU, TOTOMURO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" and seconds after Jessica shouts, you can hears a loud shout for help and curses from Totomuro.

Ryuu, who hears Totomuro shouts for both help and curses for him, couldn't help himself but laugh. But, he immediately stops when he hears someone shouts his name and it is no other than,

"RYUU, YOU'RE NEXT!"

"Crap, better run before Jess found me!" Ryuu shouts as he runs away from the bench he sits.

Yup, Jessica is so going to beat, but not as bad as she beats Totomuro. Unknown for Ryuu who is as dense as a brick with both combine of his parents, he doesn't know that he is the only one Jessica let him call her Jess and beat him not as bad as she beat Totomuro.

'_Ah, young love…_' Mira sighs as she watches Jessica runs to find Ryuu.

"Jessica really has Er-chan's blood, right?" Lucy says as she looks at the beaten Totomuro who is now being treat by Wendy before been takes into the guild's infirmary.

Mira giggles. "She is. Don't you know that Jessica has a crush on Ryuu?" Mira says and Lucy looks at the white hair bar maid, as she raises her eyebrow and at the same time feeling amuses by the new information she just received from Mira. And then, the blond hair woman grins as she giggles before she gives Mira a knowing look.

"If you thought on pairing both Jessica and Ryuu, count me in. You don't know how dense Ryuu is." Lucy says with a heavy sighs.

Mira giggles at Lucy's words before she speaks, "Like mother, like son. What can he do when his own mother is as dense as a brick?" Mira says with a teasing smile.

Lucy pouts at Mira's words. "I am not as dense as a brick MJ~" she protests as she crosses both her arms under her breast.

Mira rolls her eyes at Lucy before she says, "Aye, aye, and I am not a match maker. Do you think I don't know that it took you almost a year for you to realize that you-" Mira stops her own words when she suddenly looks on her left and notices Lisanna and Natsu is being the lovey-dovey they are. She snorts in disgust at them.

"Never mind." She says as she looks back at Lucy who is now raising her eyebrow in confusion when Mira suddenly stops whatever she wanted to say earlier.

"What's the deal now MJ? Something's bothering you?" Lucy asks, clearly concern about whatever is bothering Mira. Mira gives the blond hair woman a smile.

"Nothing is bothering me Lucia-chan. It just," she pauses on her words before she let out a sigh. ", never mind." Mira says as she collects all the dishes on the table before she leaves to enter the kitchen.

Lucy looks at her right and sees what have bothering Mira not a while ago. Then, she turns her face away as she tightens her knuckles when she notices that both Lisanna and Natsu are about to kiss. But, unknown for her, Natsu does not kiss Lisanna as he turns his face away, resulting Lisanna to kiss his cheek.

"What's wrong Natsu-kun? Why don't you kiss me?" Lisanna asks with a fake pout, Natsu could tell that, as she is playing with Natsu's soft spiky hair. Usually, Natsu would purrs when someone did that as it always bring him all the comfort he need, but no one but Lucy who always makes him purr by that simple act. All Lisanna done is just annoys him by her touch and question when he would take her as his mate. He never really like Lisanna's persistent attitude as he always gets use by Lucy's patients. She always get patient with him, no matter what he ever done. Yes, she did gone mad on him whenever he and Happy intrudes her apartment or done anything that irritates her, but he always knew, she never really is mad on him. He also knew that she always feeling lonely, like how he was. But he guess when he ignores her, it has been the last strike of her patient making she left him, and the others, before he manages to realize about the love he holds for her. Like what people always say, '_you will only know you love her when you let her go._' And guess what, they are right.

When he knew she quit the guild, without any words, that's when he knew he loves her. Actually, he has always loves her when he first look at her. But, being the dense person he is as people around him tell, he never really realizes it. But now she's gone, he never ever can tell her that he loves her. Unless she returns which he knew that it will never ever happen, not after what they, no, not after what he had done to her.

Natsu sighs sadly about that. "Lis, we are now in public and by the way, can you leave me alone for a while? I need some time alone for now." Natsu says as he looks away from Lisanna who tilts her head a bit.

"But why Natsu-kun? I thought you like to be with me?" Lisanna says in the whiny voice of hers and Natsu is slowly getting annoy and mad. Why can't she listen and done whatever he asks her to do without a protest coming from her?!

"Lis I-" before the pink hair boy manages to finish his words, Mira beat him too.

"Lisanna, can you come and help me in the bar for today? I don't have enough hands today." Mira calls out for her sister from across the bar. Lisanna lets out a groan an annoyance and she mutter a curse under her breath, but luckily it is slow and fast enough for Natsu to not hear at whatever she says towards her elder sister. But she clearly knew that if she ever rejects her sister's request, no one knows what she going to do to her.

Lisanna let out a sigh as she looks sadly at Natsu. "I'm sorry Natsu-kun but seems like I can't accompany you today. Mira-nee-chan asks for my help today. See you tomorrow sweetie." Lisanna says as she kisses Natsu's cheek before she gone to her sister's assistance. Natsu looks across the bar and sees Mira's face. He smiles at her as he mutters a thank you at her. Mira only nods at her with a small smile before she continues to attend the others, especially Cana who clearly had gotten back her drinking spirit after knowing Lucy's return, along with her children. Natsu drinks back his favorite fire whiskey while he looks around the guild hall. Clearly nothing had change much during all those 12 years, just the addition of the new members and includes the new generation of Fairy Tail. He softly chuckles a short chuckle.

He wonder, if he doesn't let Lucy go before, he will probably had be the most happiest man in the world, no, he will be the most happiest man that had ever alive. By now, he surely would have a few children with Lucy like the others. He could name one of their sons Igneel, after his adopt dragon father and one of the daughters Layla, after Lucy's late mother. All of them would be so happy by now, like, truly happy. Natsu chuckles sadly at his own pathetic thought. Does he really think he can change the past? Well, perhaps he can if he ever found Ultear who had been missing for years. Natsu sighs sadly before both his dark green emerald onyx eyes land on both the twins, namely Nashi and Ryuu. Ryuu still have the bruises on his face from Jessica's beating but that's all.

For some reasons that he himself doesn't know, the twins really reminds him of his beloved Luce. Their blond hair and streaks remind him of her golden blond hair, Nashi's dark browns eyes reminds him of Lucy's heart-melting dark brown eyes and heck; Nashi has one of Lucy's famous smiles. But no to mention, both of them really has some of Lucy's scent on them.

That couldn't be a coincidence, right? If Natsu takes a little closer look, both of them really does look a bit of Lucy. No, it must have been a total coincidence, _right?_ It must be a total pure coincidence that the twins have a bit of Lucy's features. Then, he takes a look of the newbie Lucia. He takes a slow and cautions look of Lucia and he realizes that Lucia does really have Lucy's feature but not most of it. Yes, she did have the golden blond hair but it also combines with the red and orange streaks and meanwhile Lucy; she has the pure golden blond hair. Meanwhile her eyes are in the celestial blue color, Lucy eyes are in the dark brown color. But other than that, she almost looks like Lucy. Though her scent almost fade, as if she wants her scent to completely fade but he doesn't know why, she does have the same scent that smells like Lucy's lovely and comfort scent, the sweet smell of the lavender flower and with the hint of the strawberry's smell.

Natsu sighs as he wipes his face with both his hands. There can be a slightest chance that Lucia Dragfilia is his lost long love, Lucy Heartfilia but is she? Could she ever be his beloved Lucy Heartfilia? Her eyes and hair may don't looks the same but both of it can easily change with hair color and contact lenses. But is she is Lucy, then why didn't she just tell all of them she has back? But then, what about the twins then? Who are they and who are their father?

He takes a look at the twins and notices that Ryuu pouts at Nashi who is scolding him about something. He chuckles. For some reason, Ryuu reminds him of himself as when he always pouts at Lucy whenever the said girl scolds him for something. Maybe, maybe if Lucia really is Lucy and whoever the twins' father is, he surely will take care of them as if they were his own. Natsu chuckles on his own thought. Whoever those Dragfilias are, they really remind him of his Lucy.

_Natsu… Natsu… He maybe gets smarter than before but he is dense enough not to notice that the twins are really is his children and Lucia _is _Lucy._

* * *

**_so, that's my first up date for RM? after disappearing for a really long time. so, how was it guys? please review okay about this chap?_**

**_ anyway, let's move to the next chapter!_**

**_\- Silver_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_okay, hi guys! i'm back! so, now it's the second up date of mine! please enjoy!_**

* * *

_**CHAPTER TWELVE**_

The twins are out today while Lucy stays at the guild while chatting with someone.

"I will assume that my lovely Jessica is in love with your son." Jellal says as he smiles at the blond hair woman that he has not seen for a really long time.

Lucy smiles at the bluenette. "You think so? But, Ryuu is so-" before Lucy can finishes her words, Jellal has beat her too.

"So dense and we all got it on the first time. And I am also 100 percent sure, with the combine of how dense his parents are it would take a really long time for Ryuu to realize both his and Jessica's feeling." Jellal says and then he laughs when he notices Lucy is pouting at him when he cuts her words off.

"I'm not dense and stop laughing. It is not funny~!" Lucy whines, causing Jellal to laugh a bit harder than before. When he realizes Lucy is about to go sulking, as she usually does when someone laugh at her for something she doesn't think funny, he stops his laugh.

"Okay, okay, I'm not laughing now. You never change." Jellal says as he slightly shakes his head. Lucy gets over her nearly sulking moment as she looks at Jellal. Then she realizes Erza is coming towards the both of them.

"Yo Er-chan~!" the blond hair wizard greets the scarlet hair wizard with a smile.

Erza smiles at the blond hair woman back. "Hello back to you Lucia-chan." Erza greets Lucy back and she looks from Lucy to her husband and back to Lucy again. "I wonder what you two are talking about?" the scarlet hair wizard asks as she takes a chair nearby and sits beside her blue hair husband.

"Some family stuffs." Jellal says as he kisses Erza's forehead. "No need to get jealous. All me and Lulu talk are about our children. It seems like we and the Dragfilias are going to be family-in-law." Jellal says with a smile as he looks at his scarlet hair wife lovingly.

"_Family-in-law…?_" Erza asks curiously as she looks at Lucy. "What does he mean by that?" she then asks at the blond hair woman and Lucy smiles sheepishly at the scarlet hair woman that is also known as the almighty Titania.

"Well, you see, Jellal-nii just told me not too long ago that Jessica got a crush on Ryuu and now we are both planning when both of them are going to be a couple since Ryuu is a bit dense about this kind of stuff." Lucy says as she looks at Erza with the innocent face of hers and Erza giggles at that.

"I assume that you and my dear husband had just been injected by Mira's match making mood." Erza says and Jellal pinches her waist making her squeal in surprise.

"I am not. I'm just discussing about our daughter's happiness. And besides, the person who got injected by Mira's match making is no other than Lulu herself." Jellal says and Erza looks at Jellal while raising an eyebrow, to show her doubt about his statement. But then, Jellal got hit by a mug by Lucy herself.

"Ow, Lulu! What's up with that?" Jellal whines as he looks at the blond hair woman while he is rubbing his sore head that just had been hit by a mug.

Lucy smiles wickedly at the bluenette causing both the Fernandez husband and wife feel shiver on the back of their spine. "Ops, I'm sorry. I guess my hand suddenly slip the mug on your head when you said I'm the only one who got injected by MJ's match maker mood. Hmm, I wonder who pair his daughter with my son and then some other people? I can give you some name of the pairings if you guys want, Er-chan. There's-" before Lucy can continue, Jellal cuts her words with a glare.

"Fine then. I admit I may-" he pauses as he gulps when he sees Lucy's glare, "I guess, I'm also had been injected by Mira's match maker mood. There, happy?" Jellal asks and Lucy grins at him.

"Yes, I am very happy. Anyway," Lucy pauses her words as she looks at the slightly shocks Erza. "Are you okay? I hope you are not shock by that." Lucy says and suddenly, Erza laughs.

Both Jellal and Lucy raise their eyebrow and they look at each other and looks like as if both of them are saying,

'_You know what's happening now?_'

'_No idea at all._'

When Erza finally calm down from her laugh, the two of them immediately look at the scarlet hair woman. "Well, to answer your question Lucia-chan, I am not as shock as you thought in fact, I feel amuse." Erza says as she smiles at the blond hair woman. Then she looks at her husband with a sly smile. "Really Jellal, now you thought of being a match maker?" Erza asks and Jellal blushes at her words. Then, Erza looks back at Lucy. "Don't you know Lucia-chan, there is one day when Jellal thought of showing his cooking skills to me and Jessica and as soon as he enters, the kitchen became a mess as if a tornado just enter it." and with that, Erza once again laugh but this time, follow by Lucy. Meanwhile, the said guy is sulking as the two women on front of him are now having a joke about him as if he is not around them.

"If you two are now done laughing at my silliness," Jellal says as he stands up from his chair while grabbing his wife's hand, "_Jellal?_" Erza whispers, "I want to take my wife away to give her some punishment." He says and Erza immediately blushes.

"W-w-what the hell, Jellal? It's still morning for God's sake!" Erza says but Jellal ignores her and continue to drag her out and Lucy continues laughing.

"Oh my God, Jellal-nii and Er-chan is so suit for each other." Lucy says with a grin.

"Look like the guild will have another match maker, hmm?" a familiar voice asks and when Lucy turns around, she looks a bit paler.

"Yo, Lucia~" Natsu greets the blond hair woman as he grins at him.

"Y-yo Natsu," Lucy greets the pink hair guy back and Natsu sits beside the woman.

"Do you like it?" Natsu suddenly asks, making Lucy looks at him in confusion.

"Huh, what do you mean by that? Do I like what?" she asks and Natsu softly chuckles.

"Sorry, I think I'm not being so specific about my question, I guess. What I mean is, so you like here? Do you like Fairy Tail?" Natsu ask and to tell the truth, Lucy is a bit surprise with Natsu's choice of words.

'_I think, he is in fact did changes a bit and his vocabulary seems to improve._' Lucy thought, feeling amuse by Natsu's improvement. Then she grins at Natsu. "Yeah, I love this place." Lucy says.

Natsu looks at her with a soft smile. '_I don't know why, seeing her smiling really calm me down for some reason. Just like how Luce usually did to me before._' Natsu thought before he returns Lucy's grin with his own grin. "I'm glad you love Fairy Tail, Lucia." Natsu says.

Lucy looks back at Natsu and then she notices Lisanna is not clinging around his arm today. "Where are your mate? I don't see her around." Lucy asks all though her heart aches when she said that while she looks around the guild to look for the short white hair wizard.

"Mate?" he asks as he raises an eyebrow. When he realizes who is she's talking about, he sighs as he shrugs. "I think you mean Lisanna." he says before he sighs sadly. "Firstly, I think she went on a mission with Elf-man and also, sorry to disappoint you, but Lis is not yet my mate. I don't claim her as forever mine yet. For now, my relationship with her is now only boyfriend girlfriend." Natsu says and his face never leaves Lucy's.

"Not yet? From what I know, dragons, and that's include the slayer, are a bit of impatient creatures. I'm a dragon slayer too so yeah, I know about it." Lucy says as the curiosity of why Natsu has not claim Lisanna as his yet, fills her mind.

Natsu chuckles at her words. Indeed, dragons and their slayers are the most impatient creatures. "Well, even we dragon slayers are the most impatient creatures that had ever alive; it is still not helping us when we are the densest person. And to answer your question, the reason why I have not claim Lis as my mate yet is because she is not really my first choice." Natsu says and Lucy raises her eyebrow in confusion as her eyes sparkles in curiosity, making Natsu chuckles at her before he suddenly frowns. "My first love had gone before I could confess to her. I think, I first realize that she is my love life when I know that she had left away, leaving me behind. I don't' know if she is ever going to show up again after what I had done to her, but I hope she will come back so I can confess my love for her. But I guess she won't come back." Natsu says sadly and Lucy sadly looks at him but at the same time, Lucy feels as if her heart is being stab again and again! If he has not love Lisanna at the first time, and knowing that the dragons and slayers couldn't really love anyone for the second time that is enough to be their mate, so who is Natsu's true first love?

"So, who is your first love?" Lucy couldn't stop herself from asking him about that and Natsu looks at her in the eyes before he looks away. "I guess you won't tell me since I know how touchy that subject is to you." Lucy says in the understanding tone.

Natsu gives her a small weak smile. "Well, I want to tell you but, I feel something hold me to not tell you about it. I myself don't know what it is." Natsu says and Lucy stands up from her chair. Natsu looks at the blond hair woman next to him, oddly.

Lucy smiles at him as she extends her hand. "Anyway, want to take a walk with me?"

* * *

_**he he he... is Lucy asking Natsu to walk with her around the town is called a date too because if it is, NaLu is finally in the air in RM?**_

_**anyway, let's move to the next chapter!**_

_**\- Silver**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**hey, so, this is the third up date for tonight, (since the time-zone at my place is already night, now time is 8:25 PM). i never thought i would be up dating so much for a day. anyway, let's continue with the story, shall we?**_

_**Yosh~!**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**_

"_Anyway, want to take a walk with me?_"

Hearing the question came out from the blond hair woman in front of the woman, Natsu couldn't help but smile at her as he nods in agreement.

"Why not? I do feel a bit bored by now." Natsu says as he holds Lucy's soft and small hand into his large and a bit rough hand, not to mention, warmly comfortable hand.

Lucy smiles at him and both of them walk out from the guild hand in hand, with a smile on their face. All the guild's members smile widely at the scene that been act by the blond hair and the pink hair wizards.

"Uncle Natsu surely looks happier with Aunt Lucia than he is with Lisanna." Hannah says as she continues to read the book in her hand.

"Aye~ Uncle Natsu never smiles like that to anyone and surely not to Lisanna-san!" the small 10 years old Mizu says with a grin on her face.

"I think there would be a love triangle soon." Asuka says as she takes a sit beside Hannah. Both Hannah and Mizu smiles at teenage girl and the black hair girl smiles back to them.

"Ne Hannah-nee-chan and Asuka-nee, what is 'love triangle' mean?"

Both Asuka and Hannah look into each other, silently deciding between to tell or not to tell Mizu what is love triangle mean. But then, they sigh as they look back at Mizu.

"Mizu-chan, love triangle means three persons are in love with each other." Asuka says and Mizu raises an eyebrow, not quiet getting her words.

"How can they do that?" she asks.

"Ne Mizu, what Asuka-san means is, two persons are in love with the same person but the said person is in love with one of them. Something likes that." Hannah says but she mostly whispers the last part.

Mizu makes an 'o' shape mouth as she slowly nods. "I see…" she slowly says.

"What do you see?" Asuka and Hannah both ask the raven hair girl. Mizu smiles at them.

"Well, it is like Jessica-nee, Ryuu-kun and Hannah-nee-chan~! Both Hannah-nee-chan and Jessica-nee loves Ryuu-kun but he is too dense to realize it. Or maybe he has already loved either both of you two." Mizu says with a grin and in a second, Hannah's white rosy face skin turns red.

"W-w-where d-did you g-get t-t-that i-i-idea M-M-Mizu-chan?! I-I-I would never l-love that m-m-moron as h-he is two time five with my brother!" Hannah stutters as she looks away from the giggling girls.

"Looks like you are in love with Ryuu." Asuka says and Mizu nods as the both of them high five each other. "You can deny but you can't hide it~" Mizu says in a sing-sang tone. Hannah groans.

"_Why must everyone in this guild must have the match maker's mood? I swear my mom would also likely to get into this…_" Hannah whispers as she hides her red face into the folds of her arms.

Mira has been watching the three girls' conversation since the beginning and her lips secretly curls into one of her most mischievous smiles.

'_Oh, love is totally in the air. Two love triangle at a time? Must be my lucky year~ now, I am pretty sure that my NaLu's mission is going to work this year, and it would be a total success when Lucy-chan finally reveal her and the twins' true identities. And then, there are Jessica-chan, Hannah-chan and Ryuu-kun. Fufufu, this is going to be the most interesting year ever in my life!_' Mira thought as she continues to do her bar chores and at the same time, her mind is working her match making's business this year.

* * *

"Then, how did you come up with an idea of dating Lisanna?" Lucy couldn't help but ask the question as both of them sit on the bench near the Solar tree at the south gate of the park.

Natsu shrugs as he looks at her. "I don't know, I just agree to her idea on dating I guess. I mean, I am fuel with grieving over my mate's absent to ever realize what had I agreed to her that time. But to think again, it is not hurt to try isn't? At first, I thought if I date Lisanna, she might as well filling a bit of my empty heart and slowly making me got over my lose but she doesn't. All she ever done so far is annoying me with her persistent attitude and question on when I would mark her." Natsu says as he tightens his holds on Lucy's hand that neither both of them bother to release as soon as they left the guild. In facts, they like how their hand intertwines like two missing puzzle pieces.

Lucy smiles softly at him as she peek a look of him. Truthfully, she admits that Natsu has grown to be a really handsome man during all those years she had left. When she unclasps her hand from him, Natsu has been slightly disappointed and he doesn't know why but then, he feels Lucy's arm wrap around his neck. He doesn't care either this is a friendly gesture or not, if they are seen by the public or not, but the feel of her arm around his a bit aching neck both calm and sooth him down.

"I don't know either to pity you or what but from what I can tell you, I don't think the decision you have made is a right thing. Listen, you know how important mate is to us dragon slayers and not to forget, the dragons and besides being the most impatient creature that ever alive, dragon and their slayers also known as the creature who doesn't know the meaning of giving up hope. In my opinion, if I may say, I think, instead of waiting for your mate to return to you while you having someone to replace her place, which is the most impossible thing to do, I suggest you to go and find your missing mate before she, you know, gone to someone else." Lucy says with the tiniest smile she can muster since her heart aches a bit on what she just say to Natsu but at the same time, unknown for her, she feels a bit ease on that.

"I wonder, is your mate a wizard or not?" Lucy suddenly asks as she looks at the couple that is walking in front of them. Both Natsu and Lucy, unknown for either of them, is envy of those couples that walk passed them. Why wouldn't they? Natsu has to suffer for his mate gone while Lucy has to suffer for her mate to love another. The two dragon slayers sigh.

"She's also a wizard but unfortunately, not a dragon slayer. So now, I'm a bit of worry by now since what you talk did make some sense in me." Natsu says sadly. But, when Lucy pulls her arm away, he couldn't help but once again sigh sadly and frown.

Natsu takes a peek of her with a small smile on his face. "Maybe you're right about that Lucia. But hey, I wonder, what if a dragon slayer who just lost his or her mate suddenly feels so comfortable with someone else as if his or her mate are there?" Natsu asks. He looks at her once again and couldn't help but feels a bit blush on his face when she puts the tip of her index finger on her pink plump lips while doing that thinking face that he notices that she looks almost like his Luce. '_Seriously, I think I'm going nut. Why do I always have the feeling that Lucia is Luce?_' he thought.

"Umm, I don't quite know about this. In fact, this is the first time I heard this question." Then she looks at Natsu. "Who knows the answer? I'm sure I'm not and I would say so are you." '_Or maybe we could ask the dragons._' Lucy thought but she prevents saying it in order to keep her and the twins' identities a secret from those who had ignored her 12 years ago.

Natsu smiles at her as he once again holds his hand with hers. "Okay, enough with this mate's question. Why don't we go and have some fun time together and at the same time, get going to know each other. I don't have time to do so on the first day you and the twins are here with Lisanna's around so today, I would likely to take the opportunity before she comes back. What say you?" Natsu asks as he stands up from where he had sat. Lucy looks at him with a small smile.

"I don't know," she says and when she sees Natsu begins to form the pout that she knew no one could ever resist, she giggles. "Fine, why not?" she says and Natsu grins widely at her.

"Cool! So, where are we going?" Natsu asks and Lucy gives the look of disbelieve.

'_Now, I'm really thinks that you will never ever change Natsu. Improve, yes but change, I don't think so…_' Lucy thought.

"I'm still new here you know. Me and my kids just had been here not far than a few days and you ask me where to go? Seriously Natsu," Lucy says as she raises an eyebrow. Natsu gives the blond hair woman a sheepish smile.

"Hehehe, I'm sorry that I forgot about that. Anyway, why don't we go to the amusement park? I heard they had a new ride." Natsu says and she smiles.

"Then, let's go shall we?" the blond hair woman asks and he chuckles.

"Let's go!"

'_Maybe I should take Lucia's advice about that. Maybe, I should try and find Luce. Wish me luck on finding her, Igneel…_' Natsu thought.

_Natsu and Lucy, still being the dense they are. Natsu still not realize that Lucia is really Lucy and Lucy, she still doesn't realize the woman Natsu has come to love and his mate is her. Same old same old…_

* * *

**_so, here you go guys! well, Natsu doesn't love Lisanna and we all know about it already right? anyway, i knew it's kinda a bit of bad for Natsu to use Lisanna in such way, (or not? what do you guys think?) anyway, are you happy with this one? i think i put NaLu in it..._**

**_yosh, two more chapters to go! (i think...)_**

**_\- Silver_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_yo guys, next chapter is now up! i don't have much to say now but i think i'll have so much to say by the end of this chap! anyway, enjoy this chapter okay?!_**

**_peace~!_**

* * *

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**_

It's already late in the evening when Lisanna came back from her mission with her brother, Elf-man that day. She enters the guild alone as Elf-man already return back to his home where his beloved wife, Evergreen is waiting for him.

"Guys, I'm back~!" the white hair animal soul take-over wizard shouts as she pushes the guild's doors. She hears some of the members say 'welcome backs' to her but she could care less about that for now as she is searching for her pink hair boyfriend. When she sees he is not around the guild, she frowns.

'_Where has he gone to now? I am sure he is not yet at his house since he always been here until midnight._' The white hair woman thought as she takes a sit at Lucy's usual chair. Mira looks at his younger sister with a scowl.

"_Now what?_" she whispers asking herself as she slowly walks towards Lisanna. Lisanna notices her sister is approaching her so she smiles sweetly at her.

"Evening Mira-nee-chan~ I wonder if you know where Natsu-kun is?" the white hair wizard asks with a pout as she stretches her arms on the table. Mira only rolls her eyes as she has to bite her tongue to avoid herself from giving her sister a sarcastic reply. Lisanna is still her sister, one way or another, right?

"I don't know Lisanna. In fact, I don't see him since this afternoon after he talked with Lucia-chan." Mira says and the demon soul take-over wizard couldn't stop herself from smirking at Lisanna.

Lisanna raises an eyebrow as she looks at her sister with a small scowl at the mention of the newbie's name, "Lucia eh?" she says with a bit of an anger tone.

Mira raises an eyebrow, feeling a bit amuse with Lisanna when she hears the angry tone in her sister's voice. "You sound angry Lisanna." Mira innocently asks her short white hair sister as she leans a bit closer to her. Lisanna looks at her sister as she smiles sweetly sick.

"No I am not. Why would I?" the animal take-over soul wizard says and Mira rolls her eyes at her.

'_She obviously is jealous and angry with Lucy-chan for being with Natsu. What is she thinking about? Natsu is not hers. He belongs to Lucy!_' The long white hair woman thought as she leans away from Lisanna almost immediately.

"Whatever you said Lisanna… Anyway, I have to go now since this bar won't go to work itself." Mira says as she walks away from her surprise sister. Lisanna scowls as soon as Mira disappears inside the kitchen. Before she can call her sister back, she hears laughter as soon as the guild's doors once again open.

"I wonder how you survive all this time!" Lucy's voice ring across the guild as soon as she and Natsu enters the guild hall.

Natsu looks at the blond hair woman in front of him with a small pout as a tint of pink blush gazes on his cheeks. He playfully punches Lucy's shoulder before he speaks, "Don't laugh at me Lucia. I'm always saving my money for emergency too you know~" Natsu whines as he pushes his arms on the air.

Lucy continues to laugh as a small tear pools under her eyes, "But, you eat way too much and I'm still wonder how you stay slim all till now. It is a luck that you decided to pay for those foods because I am not sure if I bring enough money with me today." Lucy says with a grin.

Natsu continues to pout at the blond hair elemental dragon slayer wizard, "I'm always exercising okay and I burn my fat all the time." Natsu says in the whiny tone.

"Yeah, yeah I know. You're a fire dragon slayer so of course you burn your fat." Lucy says as she rolls her eyes at him.

"You teasing me~" Natsu whines and Lucy decided to continue laughing.

Lisanna glares at the scene in front of her and the others as she silently growls at that. Why did Natsu never talk to her like how he talks to Lucia in front of the others? What makes this blond hair newbie so special that Natsu don't care about the other people's existent? What?! Why?!

"Natsu-kun~" Lisanna calls out for the pink hair guy. Natsu completely forgets about his white hair girlfriend all day he spends with Lucia, making him groans as soon as he hears the animals' soul take-over wizard's voice.

Lucy giggles and at the same time, covering the sadness that is overcoming her when she remembers that Natsu is dating Lisanna. "I believe your girlfriend is calling you. You-"

"Natsu-kun~ Come here quick~" Lisanna's whiny voice calls Natsu once again and Lucy rolls her eyes at that.

"You better go now." Lucy says almost immediately as she begins to make her way passing Natsu towards the bar. But Natsu has not yet decided to let her go away from him as he pulls her arm to him.

He pulls her closer to him and he kisses her cheek tenderly. When he pulls away, he doesn't notice the attention of all the guild's members are now on him as he only smirk at Lucy's blushing face nor he remembers his girlfriend's existence at the guild hall. "That's my thanks for today. Think we can go out again next time?" he asks and when he notices that Lucy is still speechless from his sudden action, he chuckles.

"I take that as a yes. Anyway, see you later~" the pink hair guy says as he walks towards his waiting girlfriend. Lucy bows her head down as she walks towards the bar where the eager and waiting Mira is.

Mira giggles when she notices the blush on Lucy's face. "Doesn't expected it right?" Mira asks as she places Lucy's favorite drink in front of her. When she notices Lucy nods, she smiles. "Yeah, me neither. Natsu really has his own ways to surprise us all." Mira says as she leaves Lucy to drink her drink.

"Ara Ara Lucy-a~ what did you and Natsu do all day?" Cana asks as she takes a sit beside Lucy who is still blushing by Natsu's blunt action earlier. Cana giggles at the blond hair woman beside her as she drinks her booze.

"I know what you are feeling right now as I feel the same too. We all surprise by that too. Who know Natsu is indeed manly after all?" Cana says and when she hears Lucy groans, she smiles.

"Do you get injected by Elf-man's habit too, Cana?" Lucy whines as she stretches her arms across the table with a pout on her face. Cana smirks at her.

"No I'm not. I'm just stating the fact. That's all and nothing more." Cana says with a shrug and Lucy looks at the brown hair woman beside her. Then, she looks at where Natsu is sitting with Lisanna by now.

"Natsu-kun, what the hell is that huh?!" Lisanna shrieks can be hear all across the hall but neither of them notice it as they still remember what Natsu had done not a while ago.

'_Did Natsu, the most dense and idiot Natsu, just kissed Lucia/Lucy in front of us?!_' almost all the members thought the same thing.

Natsu looks at his white hair girlfriend with a bored face before he looks away from her. "What was what?" he asks as he stretches his arms across the bar.

Lisanna growls at his boyfriend as she stands up form where the chair she is sitting with both her arms on her side. She glares at the pink hair guy as she speaks, "What the hell did you kissed Lucia in front of the other?! And what the heck; you never had done that to me before!" Lisanna shouts angrily causing for Natsu to look at her angrily.

"So? What's wrong with that huh?!" Natsu asks as he glares at her.

Lisanna glares at him back. "You ask me what's wrong with that?! I tell you what's wrong with that! You my God's forsaken boyfriend and how dare you kissed another girl in front of me?!" Lisanna shouts.

Natsu's jaw drops. "The hell is you talking about Lis? So what if I kiss another girl?! You merely my girlfriend and you clearly do not own _my_ life!" Natsu shouts angrily, so angry that he doesn't notice the fight he is having with Lisanna is now gaining everyone's attention.

Ryuu, Nashi, Ichigo and Jessica just enter the guild and they notice the tension in the guild immediately. Nashi looks around and see her father is quarrelling with his white hair girlfriend.

"Hey Ichigo, I have to go. See you later, okay?" not waiting for the blond hair boy's answer, she grabs Ryuu's hand and both of them make a run towards their mother.

"Hey mom," the twins greet the blond hair woman who is watching the quarrel between those two.

"Hey kids. How's your day?" Lucy asks her children with a smile but both of them can clearly see the sadness she is trying to hide behind the smile of hers. Ryuu and Nashi frown at that but they manage to show a small smile towards her.

"Fine I guess. Ichigo brought me to explore the whole Magnolia and we went to the amusement park before we came back here." Nashi says as she sits beside her mother.

Ryuu shrugs as he takes a chair not far away from there and sits in front of their mother. "Nothing's excited happen. Jess forced me to go window shopping with her and not to mention, she also forced me to go shopping with her. And then, we went to the park for a walk. It's so boring~" Ryuu whines as he pouts a small pout. Both females giggle at him and his pout. Then, Nashi looks at her mother with a bit of a stern glance.

"So mom, what's happening at here? Why da- I mean what did Natsu-san and Lisanna quarrel about?" Nashi asks as she glances at her pink hair father at the corner of her eyes and both Ryuu and Lucy notice it. Lucy knew how much Nashi loves her father, despites not meeting him yet as his daughter. Lucy only sighs at that. She wants to introduce her children to the guild and to Natsu that Ryuu and Nashi are his children, but then what? Nothing will happen and she doubt that Natsu will believe that since the closest relationship that both of them ever had was that one night stand; which Natsu himself doesn't even remember and nothing more. The blond hair woman sighs.

"No-" before Lucy can say whatever she wants to say, another shout comes from Natsu, shocking both the twins.

"So? What if I kissed Lucia?! It is none of your business and it's only on the cheek!" Natsu shouts.

"It's not my business you said? It is goddamn my business too if you kissed another girl when you have me!" Lisanna shouts as she glares angrily at Natsu.

"He kissed you…?" Ryuu asks slowly as he looks widen eyes at his blond hair mother.

Lucy has a tint of pink blush on her cheeks as she slowly nods. "It's nothing kids. It's only on the cheek though. Friendly kiss and I promise nothing more." Lucy says as she looks at her children with a small smile.

Nashi smiles sweetly at Lucy while Ryuu looks away from her, muttering some incoherent words underneath his breath. Lucy frowns at that. "What's wrong Ryuu? Are you mad at me?" Lucy asks and Ryuu looks at her mother guiltily.

"No, I am not mad at you mom but I am mad at him. How dare he touch you after what he did to you? I shall kill him for this!" Ryuu shouts and before he can go to beat Natsu, Nashi had him beaten up first.

"Don't do anything stupid Ryuu. Mom had already said it is just a friendly gesture so I suggest you to not go and beat his ass up unless you want me to beat yours. Understand?" Nashi asks as she glares at the sulking Ryuu. Ryuu nods at his twin as he continues to pout and sulk beside his mother. Lucy giggles at both her children.

Then, they hear a slap sound.

The three of them look at Natsu and Lisanna and knew in the first sight that Lisanna had slapped Natsu right on the face. Natsu has his face turn to the left and there is a red finger print printed on his right cheek. Lisanna gasps when she realizes what she had done.

"Oh my God, Natsu-kun I-" Before she can apologizes, Natsu has cut her words already. He glares at the woman he said his girlfriend before he speaks,

"You know what Lis; I can't take anymore of your jealousy. You are so jealous to every woman that is near me and whenever I'm being a bit friendly to them. And you listen here; you are not a dragon slayer! And maybe, it is the right thing I didn't marked you yet!" gasps can be heard all over the guild hall as Natsu said the words they all have not expected.

'_Lisanna is not his mate?! But they've been dating for two years now!_' the whole guild, except Lucy, Ryuu and Nashi who already know the truth about it, thought the same thing.

Natsu let out a frustrated groan. "Maybe I should have listened to my instinct before. Maybe I should not have kicked Luce out of the team 12 years ago. Maybe this whole thing won't happen and she will still be here. We're over Lis, over. Good bye." Natsu says as he leaves the guild leaving all the stun people at there. Nashi is the only one who doesn't get stunt by Natsu's sudden confession and include Natsu and Lisanna's sudden break up, so she has followed Natsu before he can go anywhere further.

When Natsu's words finally enter her head, Lisanna cries as she falls onto her knees.

* * *

"Natsu-san, wait up!" Nashi calls out the pink hair guy, who is her father. Natsu stops as he smiles a small smile towards the pink hair girl that is unknown to him is his daughter.

"I don't think that anyone would follow me after what had happened at the guild earlier." Natsu says as he turns his back towards Nashi who is slowly approaching her father. The pink hair girl gives a small smile towards her father.

"Well, I myself don't know why I'm following you but," Nashi gives a weak chuckle, "I did followed you by the way." She says and both of them sit on the bench behind them with a sigh.

"Yeah…"

Then, Nashi looks at her father as she raises an eyebrow. "Anyway Natsu-san, I just wonder why did you broke up with Lisanna? I thought she's your mate." Nashi asks. Natsu chuckles at the pink hair girl beside him as he slowly shakes his head.

"Everyone would have thought that since she's the first one I have had a relationship more serious than just a friend relationship. But, no one consider if I ever love anyone before Lisanna that I have not have a relationship deeper than a friendship." Natsu says as a sigh comes out from his mouth. Nashi's eyes immediately sparkles in curiosity as she leans a bit closer towards Natsu.

"What do you mean by that?" the pink hair girl asks and Natsu looks at her back with a weak smile.

"You know about dragon slayers love life right?" Natsu asks and when he notices Nashi nods, despites having so little light at where they sit, he smiles softly at the girl. "Well, if you already know about that then, no need for me to explain about it any further. I have only loves one woman in my entire life and only her." Natsu says and his eyes soften as all the memory about Lucy cross his mind.

"May I ask who is she?" Nashi couldn't help but ask that. She already knew that her mother is her father's first love and not Lisanna but she need to hear that coming from her father's own mouth and in front of her.

Natsu looks at the pink hair girl who is unknown for him is his daughter and he smiles at the girl. "I will tell you but don't tell anyone about this okay?" he asks as he shows his pinky finger. Nashi giggles at that.

Nashi nods with a grin on her face, "Okay, pinkie promise." Nashi says with joy in her voice that Natsu clearly hears. And he couldn't help himself but smile at that. Natsu sighs as he leans his back against the bench.

"You know, about 12 years ago, I have had the best of the best friend. The only best friend that makes my life seems brighter than before she came. Everyone call her Lucy but I'm the only one who calls her Luce. Weird isn't it? It's actually the first day I met her but I had felt that she is mine and I started to feel so possessive over her. Heck; I don't even let ice-princess get close to her until the next day she joint Fairy Tail. I guess, it is what they called love at the first sight right? But being the densest person in the world does not help me realize it back then." He says as he looks at Nashi and when he sees the smile on the girl's face, his smile widens. And then, he sadly sighs as he rubs his left arms with his right hand. "But 12 years ago, I did something to her. The most stupid, dumb, inconsiderate thing I ever did in my entire life. She was in my team but all of us, me, Ice-freak and Erza thought that she is our weakest link. So, all of us reached the word of agreement about our decision to kick her out off the team."

At that time, Nashi feels the whole urge Ryuu always feel as she feels her so much of wanting to punch her own father straight into the face right now. But, she manages calms down herself first before she manages to do that.

"So we did and Lisanna's in our team almost immediately. But then, after our first mission with her, we realize the mistake we had made. Without Luce, nothing's working well for us. Luce is, she as if our lucky charm and my goal. Whenever we gone to a mission before the whole thing with Lisanna happen, I always have one goal that makes our mission always gone smooth and that is, to make my Luce safe." Natsu says with a soft smile as he looks upon the sky that is full with stars. "But then, when we heard that Lucy quit the guild one day, the team split up leaving only me and Lis. And you know what?" he asks as he looks back at Nashi.

"What?"

He smiles at her with a weak chuckle. "On that exactly time, I realize that she is my mate and I love her. And I damn knew it that it's already too late for me to tell her that as she's already gone." Natsu says.

Nashi looks at the pink hair man beside her with a sad pair of dark brown eyes. She knew, always knew the reason why her mother left that day. She and Ryuu knew that the reason of their mother leaving the guild in the first place is because she was pregnant of them. Them, Natsu Dragneel's children that he doesn't knew and probably won't ever know if her mom doesn't want him too. Truthfully, they don't blame their mom for leaving Fairy Tail.

They knew her mother is not ashamed of being pregnant but she is still a teenager and doesn't know what to do so she done the first thing that crossed her mind that day.

She quit the guild and ran away.

But then, if she doesn't do that back then, all of them wouldn't be the powerful dragon slayers and Lucy won't meet Killua, her child hood friend. And, the only thing that always reminded her mother of her grandmother who had passed when Lucy was still a 7 years old girl.

Nashi looks at Natsu back with a pair of curious eyes. "Ne Natsu-san, what if Lucy-san comes back to Fairy Tail? What is the first thing you do?" Nashi asks hopefully.

Either Natsu hears the hope in her voice or not, he chuckles as he leans against the bench with a smirk and continues to gaze at the stars. "If she comes back here, I will catch her before she met anyone else here and I will chain her and lock her in the highest tower in the world and I will never let her go away anymore or let her sees anyone at all. And I myself will do the guard." Natsu looks at Nashi and clearly can see the horror on her face. Natsu laughs at her, making Nashi pouts at him which he notices is very much a like Lucy's pout.

'_She looks so much a like you Luce.._'

"I'm just kidding Nashi. What I want to do the first thing if she comes back here is I'm going to purpose her. And if she accepts my proposal, I'm going to get her to tie the knot with me immediately. But, if Luce doesn't accept it and can't forgive me or want to do anything with me, I am going to court her, woo her and do all it takes to makes her forgive me and it's a bonus if she can love me." Natsu says, with the same hope in his voice as Nashi did earlier.

"But, what if Lucy-san came with other children with her?" she asks.

"I did have a thought about it either but, I don't care. Luce's children are also mine. I don't care if the children with her are another man's infants but I will love her children as if they were my own." Natsu says with a small smile.

Nashi looks at Natsu with a smile. "But, if she says the children are yours, would you believe her?" Nashi asks.

Natsu looks at her, his surprise clearly shown o his face. "I haven't thought about that. I mean, I have not yet mate with her and- oh my holy dragons!" Natsu suddenly shouts as his eyes widen.

Nashi looks at her surprise. "What's wrong da-, Natsu-san?"

"That's why I woke up naked that day. Now I remember." He looks at Nashi with a small smile. "I remember that I might have mated with her but I have not yet marked her. If my thought is true, our children will be in your age." Natsu says as he touches Nashi's head softly. "Besides, you and Ryuu really remind me of her a bit, maybe a lot. Every each day I would think that your mom is my Luce and you two are my kids." Natsu says with a small chuckle. Nashi looks at him as she smiles sheepishly at him.

"Wow, you love her dearly isn't Natsu-san?" Nashi says dreamily.

"No seconds passed without her being in my mind." Natsu says before he sighs. "Anyway, Nashi," Natsu pauses his words before he looks at Nashi who is looking back towards him. "Now I know that you are a dragon slayer, but which type of elements are you? Include Ryuu if you don't mind," Natsu asks.

"I'm an Earth dragon slayer while Ryuu is a Fire dragon slayer. Both I and Ryuu do learn about each other's element a bit but that's all." Nashi says with a smile. Natsu gives her a small nod before he asks her again.

"So, your mom must be an Earth and Fire dragon slayer eh?" Natsu asks, more likely he says it but Nashi shakes her head at him.

"Well, you almost got it right Natsu-san. Mom is actually an Elemental dragon slayer, a teleport and telepathy wizard and also learnt some fire magic's tricks. And oh yeah! She's also a Celestial wizard too!" Nashi says excitedly as she grins at Natsu, the same grin as his and Natsu jaw drops.

"That many?" he asks the pink hair girl and she nods at him. Natsu sighs before he leans back against the bench. "Whoa, your mom sure is one of the most powerful wizards I have ever known. I wonder why she still not in the one of the saint wizards. And she also a Celestial wizard," Natsu pauses before he smiles sadly as he looks back to the sky. "Just like Luce…" Natsu whispers softly but luckily, the dragon slayers' ears are quiet sensitive so Nashi hears every word he says.

"You miss her so much, don't you?" Nashi asks and she takes a glance of her father before she looks at the starry sky.

"Miss her so much that it pains me every day. Making me wishes her to come back to me, every day to the stars," Natsu says softly with a small smile on his face.

Nashi smiles as she nods at his words. '_I wish mom is here when dad said those words earlier. Maybe, maybe mom will tell dad who we are truly and Ryuu will stops hating dad for abandoned mom 12 years ago._' Nashi thought hopefully before she receives a call from her mother.

'_Nashi, dear, where are you?_'

'_At the park,_' Nashi replies to her mom before she looks at Natsu, who is still gazing at the stars. '_With dad,_'

Even though both Nashi and Lucy are away from each other, Nashi can clearly hear her mother sighs in relief. '_Take your time dear. Me and Ryuu are now at the apartment and if you need anything, call me. Also,_' Lucy pauses before she giggles, '_Never mind. Be safe and come back before midnight. And, in case I have fallen asleep later, the key is under the mat, okay?_' Lucy says and Nashi hums.

'_Aye ma'am, all saved in my head now. Anyway mom, what if I suddenly decided to have a sleepover at dad's place. Do I have your permission?'_

There is a long pause from Lucy and that makes Nashi thinks that her mom does not agree to that. But then, she hears her mother's usual cheerful voice as she gives her agreement. '_Of course, I mean, why not right? If you want to do so, I warn you, dad's house is really stinking. Anyway, have a nice sleepover okay?_' Lucy says teasingly and Nashi only sighs. Seriously, her mother really knew how to joking on this kind of situation.

'_Aye, aye mom, you've told me and Ryuu about that before. Anyway, thanks for the permission and don't gone worry for nothing the next day. We all have swore to not let you get worried again. Not after what happened before…' _Nashi shudders at her own thought as she hears Lucy giggles. She smiles softly. '_See you later mom. Love you, bye~_' Nashi says.

'_Umm, so does I and do not trouble your father young lady. Anyway, love you and bye. Tell your dad I say hi._'

'_Aye~_' and the call ended.

Nashi looks at Natsu with a soft smile. "Ne Natsu-san, my mom says hi to you." Nashi says before she leans her back against the bench.

"Really, when? And, hi to her too," Natsu says as he looks at Nashi.

"Well you know, off spring's calls. She just called me earlier and told me to say to you hi." Nashi says with a smile. "Doesn't jii- I mean Igneel-san teach you about that?" Nashi asks curiously. Even though Igneel is Natsu's adopted father, but the crimson scale dragon had taken care of Natsu since he was just a baby like Natsu is his own boy. Both Nashi and Ryuu love their grandfather dearly, but only Ryuu learns the Fire dragon slayer because Nashi is much more to a peace lover, just like her mother, so she chooses the Earth dragon slayer since to her, it is much calmer.

"Igneel...? How do you know about him? Did you meet him before?" Natsu asks immediately as he looks at Nashi with a pair of serious yet pleading onyx eyes.

Nashi is startled by his sudden outburst but she calms down immediately. "Well, rumors spread all around about you. Mom also said that when you were a teen, you will always go to anywhere that has said Salamander, thinking that it might be Igneel-san. Other than that, mom once said that you and Happy ran away from the Hargeon port when the royal guards came and chasing you both." Nashi says without thinking. Unnoticed for her, Natsu wears a very shocked face as he hears what Nashi had said.

The only one who knew about that is Happy and… _Lucy…_

"Nashi, please answer my questions truthfully okay?" Natsu suddenly asks and Nashi raises an eyebrow at him.

Nashi shrug at him, thinking that it might be some silly questions. Her mom always said that their dad is a like an idiot when it doesn't do anything about a fight. "Yeah sure... Anything you ask Natsu-san." Nashi says with a small smile.

But, Natsu doesn't smile at her. He is still wearing the serious look. "Good. When are you mom's birthday?"

"July 1st."

"Does she love books so much that her room might have been a small library?"

"Yeah, she is a total bookworm. Just like me~" Nashi says with a grin. Natsu gives the pink hair girl a smile.

"What her scent smell like? You are her daughter so you should know that." Natsu says.

"Of course I know Natsu-san." Nashi says with a pout before she smiles. "Her scent is the most comfortable and calming scent ever. She smells like lavender with the hint of vanilla, all though her scent is almost fainted. But, if you stay near her of buries your head to the crook of her neck or just lay on her lap, you can small her scent clearly." Nashi says.

Natsu smiles at the pink hair girl softly. "When you mom's mother passes away?" Natsu asks in a low voice, but Nashi hears it.

"July 7th, when mom only a 7 years old girl. Mom used to say to me and Ryuu that she used to look exactly like grandma but her hair and eyes changed." Nashi says, in the same volume as Natsu did earlier.

"What does she like the most?"

"Stars... Mom said it's reminds her of her mother and the fact that she is a Celestial wizard."

"I see…" Natsu pauses for a while before he continues. "Does your mom own a key called Apollo?" Natsu asks as he looks at Nashi.

Nashi nods. "Yeah, she does. Apollo-san really has done a great help in helping mom heal people." Nashi says with a smile and Natsu sigh, a sigh of relief.

Natsu leans his back against the bench again as he looks at the stars back. Then he speaks, "Your mom real name isn't Lucia Dragfilia right? It's Lucy Heartfilia and you and Ryuu are my off springs, right?"

* * *

**_what do you think of Natsu in this chapter? i know, he's gotten a little bit of smarter than usual like right? and, if there is NaLi readers in this story of mine, shut up because i won't hear any protest from you guys about Natsu being cruel for breaking up with Lisanna just because she is mad at him for kissing Lucy on the cheek! i'm a NaLu fan, not NaLi!_**

**_NaLu love forever!_**

**_anyway, oh-uh, Natsu is proabably now know about Lucy being Lucia... well, the sooner he knows of it the better right? anyway, let's go now!_**

**_Yosh!_**

**_\- Silver_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_so, here is your guy next chap that also is my last chap and up date for today._**

* * *

_**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**_

_Natsu leans his back against the bench again as he looks at the stars back. Then he speaks, "Your mom real name isn't Lucia Dragfilia right? It's Lucy Heartfilia and you and Ryuu are my off springs, right?"_

As soon as the question comes out from Natsu's mouth, Nashi gasps as her eyes widen. But she quickly recovers herself.

Nashi looks at the pink hair man beside her with a small smile before she speaks, "What are you talking about Natsu-san? Of course my mom's name is Lucia Dragfilia. Isn't Lucy Heartfilia is Lucy-san? I thought she has disappeared long time ago," Nashi says and Natsu smirks at the pink hair girl.

"You're smart Nashi, but not too smart when you slipped out the important information that only Luce knew. And by the way, how do you know Luce's last name is Heartfilia? I don't think I ever said her last name to you yet." Natsu says and Nashi gulps as she nervously looks away from her father.

"W-well, I heard it from the other and what important information that I have told you?" Nashi asks as she looks at him back, daring him to talk.

"About Luce's mom, the date her mom passed away. Only Luce's mom died on that day and only the dragons that were disappeared that day. And if I remember back about my thought, I doubt Lucia is still 29 years old and a dragon slayer. If she is, her dragons should still be alive or dead. And consider that dragons don't die too easily, I don't think your mother will be such a cold hearted to kill those dragons." Natsu says with a smirk still on his face.

Nashi looks at him as her lips slightly parted before she shakes her head. "But that doesn't mean you're right!" now she is so nervous, nervous that her father is finding the truth about them. She doesn't want her father to found it by himself; she wants her mother to tell him!

"Also, remember about our fight on the other day and when your mom came to my assist? I remember she summoned a spirit named Apollo and I clearly heard that Apollo had called your mom Lucy. And when you said your mom looked exactly like your grandmother before, and only her eyes and hair changed during all those years, that are when I knew that Lucia is Luce." Natsu says.

Nashi stares at her father, shock before she sighs, "Fine, you caught me. Mom's real name is Lucy Heartfilia. There, happy? And mom said you were the most stupid person she ever met…" Nashi says with a small pout and Natsu looks over her with a soft smile.

But, that is before what Nashi has told him about what Lucy had told their children enters his mind. Natsu looks at her daughter as his jaw drops and eyes widen. "Luce actually said that?! She told you I'm stupid?!" Natsu asks very surprise by Lucy's accusation. "No." Natsu sighs in relief, but he then just wants to go sulk to the end of the world when he hears what Nashi says next. "Mom said you were the most stupid person she even met in the entire world." Nashi says as she ignoring the surprise looks her father gives her.

"Why did she always say the bad things about me to the others? Especially to my kids…?" Natsu says, as he looks on the starry sky. Then he hears Nashi giggles. "What?" Natsu asks as he gives his daughter a sullen look.

"Well, actually dad," Natsu grins widely upon hearing Nashi calling him dad. He feels so happy, like extremely happy, but not as happy as when he heard that Lucy is back to the guild! "It's actually the only bad thing she ever said to you." Nashi says with a smile.

"Really?" he asks as he raises an eyebrow. Nashi nods. "Yeah, other than that, she says that you are the almost loyal, loving and trusted nakama she has ever had." Nashi says, sounding proudly and so does Natsu. But then he frowns when he notices that sadness in her dark brown eyes.

"What's wrong Nashi?" Natsu asks as he slings his arms around the girl's petite shoulder. Nashi looks at her dad with a frown, almost matching Lucy's. Well, what can he say? She only has his hair but the rest of it just like her mother.

"Hey dad, sorry if what I just about to ask frustrates you, but why did you ignored mom back then? Don't you know how much she cried every night on every single year, remembering all the things you had done to her? She doesn't know that I and Ryuu knew about it." Nashi says sadly, holding her father's hand softly.

Natsu sighs sadly, before he lightens up a fire that somehow surrounds his hand gracefully. "Well, I don't know about it either. I mean, it just happen. Maybe it is because we all were too happy about gaining back Fairy Tail lost glory that we actually forgot out precious member." Natsu says and Nashi looks at Natsu, a bit of surprise.

"Mom was the guild's precious member?" Nashi asks and Natsu shakes his head. "It's not '_was_' Nashi, she still _**is **_Fairy Tail's precious member. She doesn't know this but she actually bring back the light that had disappeared from the guild after Lisanna's so called death. Did she tell you guys about that?" Natsu asks and Nashi only nods at him. Natsu smiles and then he sees Nashi yawns.

"It's getting late now. Why don't I send you home now?" Natsu asks but Nashi shakes her head in 'no'.

"No, I want to sleep at your house. I want to see if it is as messy as mom told us before. Mom always said that your house is as stink as a skunk, maybe even more than that." And with that, Natsu groans in despair.

'_You do really like saying bad things about me huh do you Luce?_' Natsu thinks and when Nashi notices the frown on his face, she giggles. "Anyway dad, don't you miss jii-chan?" Nashi asks as she looks back at the starry sky. "Jii-chan…? Do you mean Igneel?" when he sees Nashi nods, he smiles. "Yeah, I miss that old dragon so much." Natsu whispers and with a hum escapes from her mouth, Nashi smiles at him. "Well, so does jii-chan." Nashi says. Natsu looks at the girl with a soft smile attaches on his face. "Luce told you about him huh?" Natsu asks and Nashi nods.

"Yup," Nashi pauses for a while as she looks back at Natsu while she stands up from the bench. "And also, we all met jii-chan and the other missing dragons." Nashi says with a smirk plasters on her face. Natsu looks at his daughter as his jaw drops at her. "What?! Seriously…?" Natsu asks and Nashi nods. "Ehem," Nashi pauses as she notices that her father's dark green emerald onyx eyes gleam in curiosity and according to her mother, her father is such a hard head that nothing can ever stops him from anything. Well, that's according to her mother but from what she heard from her Auntie Mira, Natsu is like the most obedient guy towards Lucy before the whole ignoring thing happen. Nashi sighs. "I'll tell you dad about it, but maybe tomorrow. I am so tired from all the visiting with Ichigo and I need to have my sleep so much. Besides, mom has strictly ordered to never discuses or even just a talk about this subject in the open."

Sighing, Natsu only nods at her. "If she has said so, then, let's get you to my den. But then, you need to ask for your mother permission first. I may be your father but she still need to know or, you don't want to know the end if Luce gets worry." Natsu says as he shudders at the thought of Lucy getting worry. He remembers it clearly as it happened yesterday.

He was hurt in their mission by the sudden attack of the bandits they were supposed to arrest. And Lucy got all worried since he was injured just to save her. She got him treated, yes but she also directly told the master to not let him go on a mission until he is fully recovered like having not scratched or bruises from the attack. Heck; she even has him locked up in her apartment for a week. Not that he was complaining because he also like it but it's kind of irritates him that he can't do anything but he wouldn't dare to defy Lucy, even if his own life depend to it.

Nashi also shudders at that. "I know right. She's kind of getting into this dictator or commanding mode you know. Neither Ryuu nor I would ever dare to worry her again. Like ever," she pauses before she continues. "And also, I have already asked mom's permission earlier so no need to worry dad."

* * *

It's already morning at Magnolia, almost afternoon when Lucy finally shows up in the guild. "Yo Lucia! Why are you late today? You got me and the other worried about you, you know." Levy says as she slings her arm around her best friend's shoulders. Lucy looks over at the petite woman beside her with a sheepish smile attaches on her face. "I'm so sorry about that Levy-chan. I don't mean to worry you guys. Haven't Ryuu tell you guys that I went to take another stroll around the town this morning?" Lucy asks, looking over at her blonde hair son who is having another quarrel with his new found rival, Totomuro.

Levy sighs as she follows Lucy's gaze. "As for the matter of fact my friend, your beloved son has forgotten to mention that to any of us at all." Levy says and Lucy can only sigh at the answer given. "Huh… I'm so sorry Levy-chan. Perhaps I should have contacted any of you guys than hoping for Ryuu to tell you all my whereabouts. He is so careless about this type of things, unlike Nashi." Lucy says and Levy giggles as she nods. "Like father like son. Even though your son shared almost the same feature as you, he is just like the father of his. And Nashi, you know who she looks like and how her attitude is." Levy says with a knowing smile. Lucy only sighs as she nods at the blue hair woman.

"I guess you're right Levy-chan." Lucy says. "I know and anyway, got to go now. Gajeel's calling~. See you later Lucia!" Levy says as she leaves the blonde hair woman and walks toward her waiting husband. Lucy smiles a small smile towards her best friend's direction before she walks toward Natsu, who is currently is eating his foods and sitting on a stool next to her favorite stool at the bar. "Yo Natsu, what are you doing?" Lucy asks out of nowhere but having dragon's sense, Natsu has already acknowledged her absence near him.

Looking over at the woman next to him with a grin from ear to ear, he greets the woman back in the same mood. "Yo Lucia! What's up?" Natsu asks as he pushes away the empty dishes away from him as he gazes at the sight of the blonde hair woman. "Fine, what about yourself?" Lucy asks him back. "I feel awesome!" Natsu exclaims cheerfully with a grin. Lucy gives him a look. "I hope that it wasn't because of yesterday's event. You don't know how hurt Lisanna is from your sudden decision." Lucy says, scolding him and that ever fails to extract a cute, innocent pout from him. "Hey, I'm not that bad okay! Yesterday's thing has nothing to do with what I am feeling now today, though it does lift a bit of burden from overweight on my shoulder since, I mean, why you are even in a relationship with someone you know is not your soul mate?" Natsu says and one way or another, Lucy has to agree with that either way.

"So, what makes you so happy today?" Lucy says as she leans a bit closer toward him. Natsu lightly blushes at the closeness between him and her, but he doubt Lucy would notice the haze of pink on his cheeks since, she's so dense. And how dare she told he is the most dense people in the world when the truth it is her who is the most dense people in the world! "You wouldn't believe this Lucia but, just last night I have been confirmed by someone that my mate, well, soon to be mate I suppose, has finally returned to Magnolia." Natsu says, clearly no doubt voicing the happiness in him into his words.

Immediately, Lucy can feel her heart has just dropped from its place and a sudden dizziness overwhelm her. "W-w-what? What did you just say Natsu? Mind telling me again?" Lucy asks she places an arm on top of the counter to support her if she ever feels to pass out. "I said, my mate has finally been confirmed has returned to Magnolia." Natsu says and she can feel her heart shatters into million pieces. "W-wow, really? C-congratulations then, Natsu. I, I hope that you manage to get her this time." Lucy says as she forced out a smile but, Natsu knew clearly it was false. Natsu knew what she is thinking right then but he hides his discovery with a concern look. "Are you okay Lucia? You don't seem to look well." Natsu says and when he tries to touch her arm, the woman immediately retreats. Natsu won't lie. It hurts when she did that. Just last night he been confirmed by Nashi, _his daughter, _that Lucy, the love of his life, the girl who has unconsciously taken his heart on the first meeting, has truly return to Magnolia for good.

Lucy looks at him with a fake cheerful expression, but Natsu knew it but decided not to acknowledge it, as she stands up from her stool. "Nothing, nothing, I'm fine, so fine that I thought to go on a several jobs today. I feel so fired up in a sudden. I-I guess, bye!" Lucy hastily says her farewell but before she can go toward the board, Natsu caught her hand in his. "Lucia," he pauses at her name and Lucy looks everywhere except his face. "Mind if I go with you too?" Natsu asks, silently wishing she would let him follow. She almost chokes on her breath when Natsu asks her that but she hides it immediately. "You want to accompany m-me? But then, what about your mate, Natsu? Aren't you supposed to win her heart back since she's finally return?" Lucy says slowly as she finally looks at him. Natsu just can only shrug. "I can deal with that matters later. So, about my question…" Natsu pauses as he looks at her in the eyes. "Would you let me accompany you?" Natsu asks.

"B-but, your mate…" Lucy pauses when she suddenly heard Natsu just lowly growling underneath his breath. He may think that she won't hear him out but for God's sake, she's an elemental dragon slayer and a royalty! She heard him so clearly as if he is growling right next to her very own ears! "I ask you a question Lucia and mind answering it for me?" Natsu asks her sweetly, so sweet that she gulps almost in fear. She has never feels this much of fear or being so intimidated, unless it was Natsu. For some reason, having him growling and being a bit out of character is something she has a hard time to get used to and sometime, it's scared her.

"S-s-sure, f-fine, cool I g-guess." she curses herself mentally for stuttering and smiling slyly, Natsu nods in approval. "Good girl…" he says as he twirls his index finger between her golden hair that has the orange and red streaks. Lucy gulps a bit. He takes a look of her now celestial eyes and frown when he sees the little bit of fear in it. '_Maybe I chew more than I could. She's, she's actually scared of me now. I hate when she did that. I just want her to submit to me only, not be scared of me..._.' Natsu thinks before he hugs her. "Sorry for scaring you Lucia. I don't mean to…" Natsu apologizes and feeling comfortable in his hug, Lucy can only snuggle in his warmth. "Mmm…" Lucy hums in comfort before she breaks the hug. She smiles softly at him, "Why don't you go and pick up some jobs on the board? I can call MJ out." Lucy says and humming in agreement, Natsu obediently walks towards the board while Lucy walks toward Mira. From afar, Nashi giggles at the scene that been shared between both her parents. Sitting beside her is her twin, Ryuu who may look like he doesn't give a care what has just happening between their parents but in truth, one could realize the twitch at the corner of his mouth if they look so closely.

"I guess your plan alone in confronting pops did go well after all then Nash." Ryuu says with a small smirk as he looks at his seven minutes younger sister. "That's because I am a genius. Dad is a softy when it comes to mom. You don't know how long he talk alone just to describe how he loves her, how he missed her, how he-" before she can finish her sentence, Ryuu cuts it off. "Stop right there Nash if you go any further, I'm sure it will take a long time to describe what you two talk yesterday." The blonde hair boy says and Nashi pouts. "Ah, you're such a party popper Ryuu-nii. Anyway, when do you think mom going to realize that dad has realized the truth?" Nashi asks the question that Ryuu only has one answer to give. "I don't know, mom's pretty dense you know." The blonde hair boy says shamelessly and that receives him a hit on the head. "Hey, you can't blame me for that! Everyone we know said the same stuff about that!" Ryuu whines as he rubs the sore spot on his head.

"Yeah, well, I know about that but mom's here you know. If she hears you, she will-" Nashi abruptly stops from continuing her sentence when she suddenly hears a voice that makes both she and Ryuu feeling a cold sweat trailing down their spine. "If I hear you two out, I will what? Mind continues your words young lady?" Lucy's sudden greeting makes both siblings feel cold in the back of their spine. Nashi turns around and so do Ryuu and both twins smile sheepishly at their mother. "H-hey mom…" they both greet their mother.

"Hello to you too kids. But, mind telling me what are two discussing about?" Lucy asks as she raises an eyebrow and a hand prop on her waist. "N-nothing…" Nashi says and Ryuu wastes no times in nodding. "Are you two sure about that? I did hear a bit of your so called discussion but I don't get all the detail." Lucy says before she sits on the opposite bench from her twins children. The two still smiling, but with the addition with the nervous cold they are feeling. Then, they let out a sigh of relief when they heard Natsu's voice greeting them all at the table. "Yo kids, Lucia. What are you guys doing?" Natsu asks as he takes a sit beside Lucy.

Lucy turns around to look at Natsu with a small smile. "Something…" she says in low voice before she looks away from him. Natsu smiles a sly smile, which earn him a scolding noise from Ryuu. Natsu looks at his now known son with a sheepish smile as he scratches the back of his head. "So Nashi, Ryuu, what are you guys doing today?" Natsu asks suddenly and with a shrug, Ryuu answers his question. "Nothing exciting,"

"I see…" Natsu says as he nods slightly before he looks at Nashi. "How about you Nashi? Going out with Ichigo again?" Natsu has to try in all his power to retreat the growl in him from acknowledging itself as he forces a smile. Nashi shakes her head. "No, he's busy with his training today and I already plan to hang out with the girls today." Nashi says and satisfy with the answer given, Natsu nods. "I see…" then he looks back at Lucy with a grin.

"Why don't we go now Lucia? I got some bunches of great jobs, some from the mission board and S-Class's notification. And Mira already approved if you wonder." Natsu says and nodding happily, Lucy stands up from the bench immediately. "Great then. I'll see you in an hour at the train station." Then she looks at the twins in front of them. "Ryuu, do you want to with us too since you told you got nothing to do today?'" Lucy asks and immediately, the spiky hair boy decline. "No mom, I'm cool." Ryuu says with a smile. Lucy can only shrug at his answer. "If you say so Ryuu." Then she looks back at Natsu with a smile. "See you later Natsu." Lucy says before walking out from the guildhall.

Then Natsu looks at the twins. "You know, you two should really pay more attention at where are talking at. If the words spread out, who knows what Luce is going to do? Luckily most dragon slayers are out today." Natsu breathe out as he leans closer to the table, follow by the twins. "We know and we're sorry…"

"You guys are actually lucky that Luce is not the one who pay attention much to the guild's situation or she would probably heard you two's conversation and then, the three of us are doomed." Natsu says as he blows away one of his bangs that has fallen in front of his eye. "We know…" the twins say again as they blow away the bangs that have fallen in front of their eyes.

Not far away from those three, Levy giggles at the act of the trio. So in sync…

* * *

_**so, jeng jeng jeng, Natsu has finally knew Lucia's true identity! Lucy! please Natsu, please don't messes things up once again okay? we don't want Lucy to run away again, with your off springs either, right? let's hope Natsu can woe Lucy without her realizing that he has known her true identity. yosh Natsu, lets get Lucy back!**_

_**it's kinda weird when i typed the things above...**_

_**anyway, this is the last chap and up date for tonight since i don't do the rest yet. anyway, i probably will publish new stories tomorrow since i wrote like tons of stories. alright, i hope you enjoy this last chap! and once again, i'm sorry for LYMA readers for my sad news before. i don't want it to be like that but i have too since i have like no idea and feeling a little bit of awkward of the fast plotting. please, i'm begging you, please do not kill me!**_

_**Ja'ne minna!**_

_**\- Silver**_


	16. Chapter 16

Me: Yo guys, what's up? i know, i know it was bad of me for leaving for so long but hey, school has been a total badass this year and Oh. My. God. my mom forced me to enter the school hostel which have been a month and three weeks since then. and yes, i, unwillingly enter the pit hole which is a jail. a jail... -crying while sulking internally-

Natsu: silver is a lazy ass. she's stu- Wahh! -gotten kick by me-

Me: stupid Natsu and stupid hostel... oh yeah, thanks for all the reviews guy! it helps cheer me up from my sulking mode when i read your reviews. thanks a lot! and Digi-fanCatt, thank you for not lecturing me for this time. i totally regret it.

Natsu: -looks at me with a glare before smiling proudly- ah yes, thanks to FlameDragonHime for telling everyone i am not an idiot. thanks! -look at me, slightly glares- not like someone over there who keeps calling me an idiot when she is the one who is an idiot...

Me: oi Natsu, take this! -punch him on the face and Natsu is KO!- and, Delirium0629, i'm glad and as happy as well as you either when Natsu finally finds out the truth. and EchizenRyoma, to answer your question, why wouldn't they? of course they's going to live happily ever after! -hold up a banner that says 'NALU4EVER!'-

Lucy: -sigh as she face palms- this is so embarrassing...

Me: one more thing before i let you guys go, jfkkennedy, reading your review really never fail to bring the blush straight to my face. i'm so sorry if i hurt your feeling b=when i don't mean to. it just, i don't know, its pretty weird to read such comment when i'm still underage.

Natsu: your face is slightly red...

Me: shut up baka! -hit the poor boy on the head for the third, (or was it twice?) on the head again- (whispers in Malay: biar jadi mamat sewel si Natsu... -only can be understand by Malaysians only and if you insist to know what it mean, you can Google translate it or simply just ask me-)

Me, Natsu and Lucy: Enjoy the story minna!

_**Yosh!**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**_

"Yo Lucia! Have you been waiting for so long?" Natsu asks as he stands next to Lucy, grinning widely as he usually is. Lucy smiles as the sight of Natsu as she stands from the bench she sat while waiting for the said fire dragon slayer. "No, not too long if you're worried about. In fact, I was arrived not too long ago either." Lucy says, before she pulls her bag pack straps over her shoulders. "So, what are we waiting for? Shall we go now?" Lucy asks and he smiles.

"Sure, why not? Let's go now Lucia!" he says excitedly, forgetting that they are going to ride the train to go where they're supposed to be.

* * *

"Ughh… I hate train, I hate transportations, and I hate everything that moves…" Natsu groans painfully as he hangs his already pale face outside the window. Lucy giggles at Natsu never changing motion sickness, which Ryuu unfortunately heritages from him. "Do you want me to cast a Trioa on you Natsu?" Lucy asks and Natsu looks at her confusedly. "You know how to cast a Trioa?" he asks and she nods.

"Well, it a must if I want to learn wind dragon slaying. Have you forgotten the fact that I'm an elemental dragon slayer Natsu?" she asks teasingly and he shakes his head. "Of course not!" he exclaims both excitedly and to defense himself, causing him to cover his mouth with his hand, feeling nausea creeps in back.

"Gah… I really do hate train…" he moans painfully and she sweats drops. '_Aren't you always say that Natsu…?_' she thinks before slowly, she slips to sit next to the in pain man. "Here, rest on my lap while I cast the Trioa on you." Lucy offers gently and of course, Natsu wastes no time as he lays his head on her lap, feeling suddenly calm and serene. An azure light radiates from Lucy's hand as she casts the Trioa while her other hand is caressing Natsu's soft pink lock, a habit she seems can't let go.

Natsu hums, feeling so comfortable that he slowly dazes into Dream Land and not realizing how he has tighten his grip around her waist as he buries her face deeper into her flat stomach. Luckily that Lucy has no complains in his action as she also slowly falling asleep. It's a luck that they choose to do the furthest job away from Magnolia first or they both will actually miss their stop.

* * *

"Natsu~ Natsu~ wakes up. We're here already…" Lucy shakes Natsu's body slowly, slowly waking up the man from his deep slumber. Natsu stirs slightly in his sleep but still doesn't want to wake up. "Uhh… just give me five more minutes… I'm in a comfy world…" Natsu mumbles underneath his breathe as he hugs Lucy closer and snuggles into it. Lucy blushes at his blunt action.

"Come on Natsu~, you don't want to ride another long hours of train again aren't you?" Lucy asks but Natsu chuckles softly, not a bit affected by her threatening words. "I don't care because I have you… You can be my pillow hug until we reach Magnolia back…" he says and she grumbles. '_Why can't you get even more matured during all this time?_' Lucy thinks before she slowly pushes Natsu away from her. "I swear Natsu if you won't exit this train in a minute, I swear when I'm escaped, I'm going to leave you all alone in here so you can go back to Magnolia all by yourself and don't you ever hope to get any sympathy from me to accompany you again." Lucy threatens and he gulps.

He sighs as he slowly let her go. "Okay… okay… fine. Geez, why can't I sleep longer…?" he says with a yawn and she rolls her eyes. "Why did you look like you haven't got enough sleep Natsu? Did Nashi troubles you?" Lucy asks and he chuckles as he waves his hands slightly to calm her down.

"Geez, chill out Lucia. No, she doesn't. I guess we both talked without realizing how long times had passed." Natsu says and Lucy sighs put of relief. "Geez, I'm kind of glad to hear that. I don't want her to troubling you yesterday. If she did even a slightest, I'm sorry okay." Lucy says as she walks out from the train, with Natsu trailing beside her. Natsu smiles at her.

"No need to Lucia, I don't mind…" Natsu says and the blonde woman smiles at him. "I know but I'm still feels bad." Lucy says. '_And you never change at all…_' Natsu thinks. "Anyway, what's the job about?" Lucy suddenly asks and Natsu immediately grabs one of the job flyers in his bag. "It's a S-class type. Something about beating a bunch of black magic mages who kidnapped and raped women and girls that are mostly virgin and then killed and dumped their bodies near the outskirt of the town. People tried to arrest and attack them but not avail since they're too strong." Natsu says and then he realizes something. '_Damn, why did I pick this job again? Now I'm putting Luce in danger, again! Like the last time we're in this kind of job! Curse yourself Natsu!_' Natsu mentally scolds himself before he mentally curses himself.

"Sounds interesting." He suddenly hears Lucy says, which is making him a little bit of dumbfound. "Huh…?" he asks her and she looks at him, slightly smirking as she pulls a platinum key with a green ruby which have a craved of a snake wraps around it. "Don't worry Natsu; I have the perfect person that fits properly for this job." Lucy says as her smirks grow bigger before she tucks the key back into her ring of multiply rings. Natsu looks at the key before he looks back at Lucy, confused by what she just said.

* * *

"So, here we are. I think we're in the right place, right Lucia?" Natsu asks as he turns around to look at Lucy. The woman hums before she smiles as she looks at Natsu. "Yeah, I think this is the place. It pretty suited with the mayor's description." Lucy says before she pulls the key she had shown to Natsu the afternoon earlier.

"I thee open the gate of the snake woman, thee, Medusa!" Lucy exclaims and with a soft sound of a hiss and a puff of a light green mist, a woman, wearing a big and loose cloak is standing in front of them. Lucy smiles at the sight of another Greek spirit. "Yo Meds, long time no see!" Lucy greets the Greek spirit happily and the woman in front of them slightly nods as she smiles at the blonde woman. "The same as for myself too Lucy…" Medusa says with a hiss by the end of her sentence but that still makes Lucy feeling cold sweat dripping from her forehead and the back of her spine since Natsu is near her. What if Natsu knew she's back now? What will he do? More importantly, what will she do if he realized she's back?

"So Lucy, what can I help you with today…?" the snake hair woman asks and Lucy smiles. "Well, Meds, before I tell you about that, may I introduce you to Natsu Dragneel. He's my job partner for today." Lucy says with a grin and Medusa wasted no seconds as she immediately looks at Natsu before she smiles. "He's cute, as what you've-" before Medusa can say anything further, Lucy cuts her off with a nervous chuckle. "Anyway Meds, I need help in something I think you would love to do." Lucy says nervously, before glancing at Natsu who seems to ignore them as he checks up Lucy's multiply rings of keys that he already asked permission to look at after she granted his small request. She sighs out of relief.

"What is it Lucy…?" Medusa asks and Lucy smiles. "I want you to curse three males that used black magic into stone for how long you see suit." Lucy says and Medusa raises her eyebrow. "And may I ask their fault…?" the snake hair woman asks. "They trick and kidnapped young women and girls and then raped them and then killed those poor people and dumped their bodies at the town's outskirt." Lucy says with grimace and Medusa growls. "Lucy, those males don't need any mercy… They oath to be killed! Why did you summon me instead of Hercules…? I think he would be more than happy to rip their limbs into pieces for bringing the males' races down by doing such a dirty deed… or maybe Athena… She would love to torture them slowly and painfully…" Medusa says and Lucy sweats drops at hearing the word coming from the spirit that is usually never shows much of her emotion, especially anger.

She said it would make her skin wrinkles if she gets angry so much, which making Lucy sweats drops, with some other spirits that are with them when she said that…

"I know how are you feeling Meds since I'm a woman too you know? But, we need to show mercy even to those we thought better die than living. Though, I didn't say we can't give them any punishment." Lucy says with a smirk and slowly, Medusa follows her act. She nods. "Okay then, I agree with your words if that what you think are the best… Anyway, what are you going to do after I turn them into stone…?" Medusa asks and Lucy smirks. "Of course face painting them! I and Natsu have a discussion of it on our way here." Lucy exclaims excitedly and Medusa sweats drops. '_Seriously… This girl is too childish for someone who had born twins. Now, speaking of twins…_' "Hey, how are Ryuu and Nashi…?" Medusa asks and Lucy grins.

"Both of them are fine and hyper as usually they are. Thanks for asking." Lucy says and Medusa smiles. Then she smirks again. "Okay then, enough with this chit chatting… I have works to be done… Anyway, I tell you when I'm done okay…?" Medusa says and Lucy nods. "Good girl…" Medusa says with a snickering.

Even after Medusa left Lucy still pouting. '_What does she think I am? A puppy…?_' Lucy thinks. Natsu looks over at Lucy as he raises an eyebrow. "So, what are we going to do now?" Natsu asks and Lucy sighs. "We wait." Lucy says as she sits on one of the big flat stone there. "For what? Aren't we going to kick some asses today?" Natsu asks and Lucy looks at him. "Well, you heard what Meds say Natsu. She'll take care of this. Didn't I tell you before we're arrived here?" Lucy asks and Natsu shrugs. "Well, I'm just asking. It's so boring when we don't have to done the work by ourselves." Natsu says and Lucy suddenly growls, growling a really deep and dangerous sounded growl.

"Natsu, are you saying that I'm lazy to do things on my own…?" she asks and Natsu sweats drops, gulping as he looks at Lucy. "L-Lucia, I-I-I didn't m-mean it that w-way!" Natsu tries to defend himself but Lucy glares at him. "Oh yeah…? But the way you said those words were implying to that!" Lucy shouts, standing up from her seat as she looks down at Natsu who is still sitting on the big flat rock. His eyes widen at her burst of anger.

"L-Lucia, I-" but he stops when she cuts him off. "Stop, Natsu. Just, shut up…" she says slowly as she looks at him, her eyes teary. Damn it, this just brought back the memories of years ago. When they all started to ignore the hell out of her like she doesn't exists the first thing. Curse you Natsu for bringing her back to the old memories she tries to dispose years ago when they parted their ways.

Lucy doesn't know that Natsu knows what she is thinking about currently. He wants to say something but, his voice just stops at his throat. Something stops him from speaking to her. He wants, no, needs to talk to her, to try to apologize to her before it is too late, just like how he is too late to apologize, saying sorry to her 12 years ago. He doesn't want the history to repeat once more.

Natsu sighs slowly, brushing his bangs from his forehead, before he looks at her, boring deeply into her enchanting and calming now celestial blue eyes, though he misses her heart-warming and lively dark brown eyes. "Look, Lucia, I'm…" he doesn't know why but he suddenly feels nervousness ambushing himself. He suddenly stands up, almost bumping with Lucy but luckily the girl has a quick reflect thus avoiding from bumping into each other. Because of each other's different level of height, Natsu has to bows his head a bit while Lucy has to tilt her head just so they can look into each other's face. Meanwhile that, Lucy manages to grumble in her heart about Natsu is too high because of calcium overdose.

Without any warning, he hugs the woman in front of him tightly in his grips as he buries his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling the sweet, alluring and calming scent. He then whispers into her ear, "I'm sorry… Forgive me okay? I don't mean what I've said to you, it just slip without I noticed. I know my reason is pretty much kind of unreasonable but, I'm a no good with words." Natsu says, chuckling weakly into her ear at his last words, over his effort to crack a joke. Lucy is, well, stunt by Natsu's unexpected action that she stands still in his grips, doesn't reply to his apologizes. And thus, making Natsu thinks that she doesn't want to forgive him which cracks his heart.

"I'm sorry…" he whispers into her ear for the last time before him slowly unwraps his arms around her petite body. But then, the woman pulls him back and hugs him, her forehead leaning against his chest. "If I forgive you, would you promise to stop talking like that to me and just forget about what had happened today?" Lucy asks and smiling a small smile, Natsu nods slowly. "Yeah, sure…" '_For you, I'll be doing anything just so you can forgive me Luce… So you won't be gone, or escapes from my reach anymore just like before…_' Natsu thinks and without realizing what he's doing, he kisses her golden lock softly and long. Lucy's eyes widen at first, shock but his sudden bold and blunt action before she lets it go along.

She closes her eyes as she lets his warm lips to stick on her golden lock for as long as he wants. Truthfully, she always wanted Natsu to do this to her for so many times but, what she hopes or dream would be stay, always stay as that. Lucy sighs, leaning closer to his warmth. Both of them are too busy in their longing and feelings that they don't even realize that Medusa has came back, a smirk of triumph on her face for her success in capturing the black magic mages. She wants to tell those two when she saw Natsu hugs Lucy, whispering something into the woman's ears and even though she doesn't has abnormal hearings like these two humans in front of her now, she knows Natsu is saying sorry for something. Something she doesn't know and doesn't want to even know about it at all.

Luckily she always remembers to bring a lacrima camera she had purchased long time ago. She snaps a few photos of those tow hugging and then the scene of Natsu kissing softly and longingly Lucy's golden lock and of Lucy who leans closer to his warmth. She smiles at the serene sight in front of her. Lucy never burdens anyone with her feelings or anything since she all likes to keep her problems all to herself. But she knew, actually all of her spirits and the dragons knew, how this woman misses everything that she left 12 years ago. She misses everything.

Her parents' grave.

Her family's mansion, the Heartfilia Kozern which had gave her the bittersweet memories of her childhood and teenager's days.

The friends she had made with.

The relationships that she had made with some people she met and closed with.

Her second family after she ran away from her home, and after her father died on the seven years' skipped.

And, of course there is Natsu. The man that everyone knew is hard to erase from Lucy's memories no matter how harsh or terrible he had treated her. She still loves him, and the feeling had never changed in all those years apart.

Medusa smiles softly as she looks at the two unofficial mates yet, who are hugging longingly in front of her. She knew how much Lucy misses Natsu and she knew Natsu feels the same too as she can see it in his eyes when he is pretending to focusing in checking up Lucy's rings that are full with keys of different realms spirits. She also knew that Lucy never told Natsu the truth yet but, Medusa can feel that Natsu already knew it on his own effort.

Medusa sighs, deciding to interrupts the two long lost lovers' moment. She doesn't want to do it actually but oh well, times are forcing her.

She walks behind for a few meters before she walks to their meeting scene like nothing happens or nothing interesting is happening in front of her.

"Hello Lucy~, I'm back~!" Medusa says cheerfully and immediately, those two let go of each other with a blush on their cheeks. Medusa smirks at the sight of the blushing two humans in front of her. "Oh~, you two are blushing~. Something's happens while I'm gone?" Medusa asks and she looks at Natsu and definitely she can sense from his aura that he is grumbling about her interruption in his moment with Lucy. '_Sorry bro but times are forcing me to so._' Medusa thinks with a small smile.

Lucy answers for both her and Natsu. "Nothing happens while you're gone Meds. So, how is it going on?" Lucy asks as she looks at Medusa. Medusa smiles at her. "Everything goes well as I and you expected Lucy… no thought that those morons can actually easily be manipulated by a simple trick like a young lady lost in a thick forest…" Medusa says and Lucy nods. "As I expected." Then she looks back at the snake haired woman. "So, where are they?" Lucy asks and Medusa points her thumb behind her where three stone dolls are standing with no slight move or sound. "Just rights behind me since my babies are kindly enough to carry them." Medusa says and by saying _her babies_ she means her snakes.

Lucy smiles gratefully at her as she nods. "Okay then Meds, thanks for your hard work. You can go now if you want." Lucy says and Medusa nods before she takes her bow. "You're welcome." Medusa says with a wink before she disappears in a pool of green mist. Then she looks at Natsu who is staring at the stone people with a mischievous glint in his eyes and so does Lucy, the incident that happens earlier clearly are forgotten by them both. Then they look at each other.

"Ready?" Natsu asks and Lucy nods. "Oh yeah, let's go face painting them!" Lucy squeals and those two childish adults run towards the stone people with only one intention.

Face painting their faces!

* * *

Me: you two are so immature... face painting them... -LOL-

Natsu and Lucy: -grumble while glaring at the laughing me- YOU MADE US LIKE THAT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS IMMATURE!

Me: -stick out my tongue- But Kak Phia says i am matured enough! (Kak Phia is my school's hostel president and trust me, she is super nice even though she is scary like Erza when she is pissed.)

Natsu and Lucy: whatever...

Me: -ignore those two- anyway, how's the story goes? i add another OC today, Medusa who is a Greek spirit of a cursed woman. to any people who live at Greece, i'm hoping you approve me in using Greeks' Gods' names and spirits or any mythical things. thank you... -bow-

Lucy: please ignore Silver for a while.

Me: hey! -protest-

Lucy: -smiling innocently- please reviews your opinions about this chapter and i'm sorry that i can't talk any longer since i have something, -glaring at Natsu while cracking her knuckles- to settle down... -the grabs Natsu with him shouting sorry and saying he's innocent-

Me: -sigh- and i thought what's wrong with her. anyway, like Lucy just said, don't forget to review and Favorite and Follow RM? ! -giggle-

Silver is out for now! Peace!

Me: NATSU GOT HIS ASS BEATEN BY LUCY! GO LUCY! SHOWS HIM GIRL'S POWER!

Happy: you're a tomboy if you forgot. -snickers but stops when he sees Charla- Charla now is a girl!

Me: -grumble as glaring at Happy with Natsu's shout as the track sound behind us-


	17. Chapter 17

**Natsu: No way in hell you're going to do that!**

**Me: What?! Natsu, shut the hell up will you! I'm saving that for the last!**

**Happy: Aye, sir! Natshu's right! You can't do that!**

**Me: -roll my eyes at them- whatever, I'm still going to do that anyway. anyway, i have some reviews to answer. umm... firstly is _Fiona age 12,_ girl, seriously, have can you thought that i have entered a jail? that totally would ruined my feature and really piss off my parents that they'll kill me before i ever got into jail. so, the answer is no, i don't enter any jail. i just said that the school's hostel is like a jail, like jail. and school's hostel is where most students or all students stay excepts for school's holidays and, God, i am really a no good in explaining things.**

**Gray: to tell you the truth, i was shocked either to hear of the review. but i wonder Silver, do you ever enter a jail?**

**Me: -vein pops on my temple- Gray, have you ever heard of the boys in my class whining about my beating? have you? -glaring at him-**

**Gray: -sweats drops while gulping- umm... just forget about my question...**

**Me: -sigh- the next reviewer is_ kmikaberidze26, _-smile- man, i'm glad you like RM? ! and yeah, i know my English is sucked but at least I'm still the top in the class for English. i remember a question i asked to my friends, or rather would i said, to everyone i knew that are on my age, "_If you got to choose any subject you want to eliminate, what subject it is?_" and they would immediately answer something that make my eyes widen and jaw dropping, "_English, definately English._" BTW, yes, this is going to be a happy ending one! _FlameDragonHime, _we're on the same boat! i also want to face painting my friends back at the hostel but unfortunately, they woke up before i manage to do it! and thanks for loving the last chapter _Alaina Kuski_! and don't worry _MarSofTheGalaxies, _Natsu will definately confronts Lucy about her identity soon and if he doesn't want to do so, i'll just make him so!**

**Natsu: Oi, that's not fair! you can't force me to do anything! and we're still not finish!**

**Me: seriously Natsu? you're still not over this yet?**

**Natsu: hell yeah, of course i am not with this when you want to _END THIS STORY_ and left it hanging without anything to hold on! just like what you have done to LYMA!**

**Me: but LYMA is on a hiatus!**

**Natsu: that's right but RM? you're going to end it, without even thinking to continue writing them back! That's not fair! i want to see Igneel!**

**Me: -sticks out my tongue- yeah, yeah, whatever yo said because i don't care!**

**Natsu: You little- Wahh! -got a kick to another world-**

**Me: -stares at Natsu's flying form- bye-bye~! -waving- umm... so, as Natsu have said, i'm going to end this story now, like right now! umm... bye! and for all your reviewers from before, sorry if this is not the happy ending you want! Bye! -Bowing before disappearing in a puff-**

**R**

**E**

**M**

**E**

**M**

**B**

**E**

**R**

**M**

**E**

**?**

**Me and the rest of Fairy Tail's members: HAPPY APRIL'S FOOL GUYS!**

**Me: umm... i'm sure there will be a few people who have a thought they're going to kill me for giving a really unexpected news but, he he he, please don't get angry with me. it's April Fool's day!**

**Lucy: Natsu such a great actor. -blushing a bit-**

**Me: it is hard for me to admit it but yeah, he is a good actor, -smirking before snickering- for an idiot like him! -high five with Gray-**

**Gray: Silver's right!**

**Natsu: Oi, watch you two's mouth!**

**Juvia: -glaring at me- Love rival...**

**Me: Oh great, another problem! Juvia, i'm not your love rival for God's sake! -runs after Juvia who begins to walk away- AND SOMEONE WOULD YOU PLEASE DO THE DISCLAIMER FOR ME?! -still running after Juvia-**

**Lucy: umm... so, Silver doesn't own FT, as we all already know.**

**Natsu: yeah, because her arts suck and she's an idiot and- Gah! who throws at me that?! -rubbing his swollen head due to getting hit by a brick-**

**Fairy Tail's members: -sweats drops while chuckling nervously-**

**Happy: That's all for now and sorry, no Natsu or Lucy in this chapter!**

_**Yosh, lets this story begin!**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**_

Ryuu looks around the park with a bored glance as he puts his hands inside his jeans' pockets. His shoulders are slump, maybe from the boringness he is feeling but either way, he looks like he was ready for anything excited to happen, like a brawl for an example. Just like his father…

While he still walks, he didn't notice that Hannah is walking heading to him, until they bumped into each other. "Ouch!" Hannah whines as she falls onto the pavement, well, almost. Thanks to Ryuu for holding her in his arms before she falls. The navy blue hair girl looks upon her savior with eyes widen and a blush covering her cheeks. "R-Ryuu-kun!" she startles by his presence and noticing her sudden nervousness, Ryuu immediately untangled himself from her and pull back his arms. "Are you okay Hannah?" Ryuu asks and the girl nods shyly. "Y-yeah, I-I'm fine. T-t-thanks for saving me from falling though, Ryuu-kun." Hannah says and Ryuu chuckles. "Heh, don't sweat about it Hannah. It was nothing besides, it's partially my fault too that we bumped and you almost fall on the ground." Ryuu says as he runs his fingers in his blond-haired. Still blushing, Hannah only nods at him.

For a while, there is a moment of an awkward silent been shared between them until Ryuu decided to break it. "So, where are you going? To the bookstore or the public library?" Ryuu asks the girl and Hannah bows her face down from him slightly so he can't see her blushing face. "Umm… to the public library. I want to borrow some books there." Hannah explains and Ryuu nods before he smiles at her. "Well, can I join you? I might find myself something to do there instead of being bored to death." Ryuu says, sounding a bit like whining and Hannah giggles at that. Ryuu swears, it was almost the cutest sound he ever heard any girl makes.

Hannah looks at Ryuu with a sweet smile attaches on her face as she tilts her head aside. "If you want so Ryuu-kun. I'm okay with either your decision is." Hannah says and Ryuu nods at her. "Great. Let's go now, shall we?" Ryuu asks and Hannah nods at him. "Okay." the navy blue-haired girl says and then, both girl and boy walk out from the park, standing side by side while talking as they headed toward the intended public library.

Not far from there, Nashi hides behind a tree with Happy floating over her head, both wearing a mischievous smile on their face.

"They like~~~~ each other~~." They sing sang the words while giggling a giggle full of mischief.

* * *

"I wonder what Auntie Mira's reaction would be when told her about this." Nashi says and Happy nods. "Aye sir, you're right! I bet Mira is going to give us a lot of fish as a reward for our information." Happy says and Nashi sweats drop at the declaration made by Happy. But then, she sighs with a shrug.

Oh well, as everyone else knew, Happy and fish can never be parted away.

Nashi sighs before she stretches her arms up. Then she looks at Happy that is flying next to her. "Ne Happy, why don't we go to the arcade for awhile? I'm bored!" Nashi says and Happy giggles. "Well, instead of going to the arcade, why don't we continue stalking on those two? We can tell Lushi and Natshu about those two when they're back from their missions by the next two days or so." Happy says and grinning, Nashi nods. "Yeah, you're right Happy. Yosh, let' go stalking my brother and his future girlfriend." Nashi cheers and Happy nods with a smile. "Aye sir!" the blue feline says as they both high-fived each other before continue their stalking on Ryuu and Hannah.

* * *

"Ne Ryuu-kun, what genre does you like the most: the adventure one or the mystery one?" Hannah asks Ryuu as they enter the public library of Magnolia that located in the middle of the Magnolia town. Ryuu looks at Hannah with a shrug. "I don't really know myself. I just read anything that interests me, unlike my mom. She really is picky when it comes to books." Ryuu says and Hannah giggles at him. "Well, just like my mom. She's so alike your mom. It as if your mom and my mom are best friend before we were even born yet." Hannah says and Ryuu flinches at her words. What she said is true but Ryuu can never tell her so. It would only ruin his mother's disguised and he doesn't what his mom to be disappointed of him.

He just gives Hannah a weak smile. "Yeah…" he says lowly and Hannah looks at him curiously and also with concern. She just wondering what suddenly makes Ryuu seems, not like him for a while. "Hey Ryuu, are you okay?" Hannah asks as she gently touches his slightly built arm and Ryuu looks at her, surprise by the worry in her voice. He blinks for a few times before he nods. "Yeah… I'm fine! Don't worry about me and stop looking at me like that, Shorty. It makes you seem even weirder than before." Ryuu says with a smirk and the navy blue-haired girl huffs before she pouts at him. "Why, I'm just concern about you idiot. Huh!" Hannah huffs once again and Ryuu chuckles as he ruffles the girl's head, ruining her neat combed hair at the same time.

"Wah, Ryuu-kun, you ruined my hair!" Hannah whines as she tries to comb her hair using her fingers. Ryuu doesn't know why but seeing her combing her hair using her small fingers really did tickle his heart that he laughs. Luckily, there is no one in the library as it is only past noon and the librarian has gone to God knows where. Ryuu notices the glare he receives from Hannah and he chuckles slowly. "Stop glaring at me Shorty. It really tickles my heart, you know." Ryuu says as he walks further into the library with Hannah trailing behind him.

Hearing what Ryuu told her makes her pouts as she folds her arms across her chest. "It's not funny…" she says lowly and Ryuu notices that she is sulking at him. Ryuu stops on his track, causing for Hannah to bump on his back. "Ouch! Ryuu-kun, what-" Hannah stops her sentence when she realizes Ryuu is staring at her, and thus, never fail to make her blushes. "R-Ryuu-kun? W-what's wrong?" Hannah asks and Ryuu shakes his head with a small smile. "Nothing." He pauses before he asks her. "Are you sulking at me just because I teased you?" Ryuu asks and blushing, Hannah looks away from him. "Umm," noticing the intense stare from Ryuu makes her sighs in defeat. "Yeah, a bit though…" Hannah says with a small nervous smile as she shyly scratches her cheek.

Ryuu laughs at her answer and Hannah immediately glares at him "You," he points at her, "sulking at me just because I teased you?" he asks with a brow rises before he shakes his head. "You just like some little kids." He says and huffing, the navy blue-haired girl stomps on top of the boy's foot before leaving him there, bearing the pain caused by her alone, while wearing a smile of triumph.

From afar, Nashi and Happy stalked Ryuu and Hannah as they planned earlier.

"Wow, Ryuu-nii really shouldn't have piss off Hannah-chan by being rude to her." Nashi says with a wince and Happy nods. "Yeah, he's so alike Natsu." Happy says with a nod and Nashi looks at Happy before she shrugs. "Well, I can't object that." Nashi says. "Ryuu-nii is super dense, hard-headed and sometimes an idiot." The pink-haired girl adds and Happy giggles at her statement.

"So Nashi, are we going to continue stalking them or are we going to head back to the guild?" Happy asks and the girl grins at the blue exceed. "Why, continue stalking them of course." Nashi says and both of them high-fived each other again without noticing there is someone else with them who also watching Ryuu and Hannah.

Jessica notices the affair being shared between the new blond-haired boy member and the navy blue-haired girl and she couldn't help but smiles, smiles a sad smile.

"Maybe he's not the one for me…" the scarlet-haired whispers before she heads back to the guild, with a broken heart along with her.

* * *

**Me: hi guys! so, how's the chapter? i hope it is great!**

**Lucy: Ryuu and Hannah... that really has a nice ring tone...**

**Me: -nodding- yeah, i know. so, about the earlier joke, i'm not sorry for that! it's for fun and today is April Fool's day! right? -look at Happy who's eating a fish- Happy, -holding the blue exceed's shoulders- Charla and Lily are going to get married next week.**

**-a silent pause for a moment-**

**Happy: WHAT?! NO, SHE CAN'T! -throws away his half eaten fish to find Charla- Charla can't marry Lily when she has me! -crying-**

**Me: -eyes widen- WAIT HAPPY, I WAS JUST KIDDING! -trying to catch up with Happy.-**

**Happy: -ignores me and continue searching for Charla-**

**Natsu: serves her- Gah! stop doing that will you?! -glaring at me while rubbing his swollen head after getting hit but another brick-**

**Lucy: -sweat drops-umm... as what Silver would have said, don't forget to review, ne? and for the new readers, please favorite and follow RM? umm... what else am i missing? -knocking her lips with her index finger while thinking- oh yeah, that's it! -glaring at Natsu- Natsu! you own me an explaination for burning my plushy!**

**Gii-hii, see'ya soon on the next chap and Happy April Fool's day~!**

**-Silver**

**P/S: Please don't kill me guys...**


End file.
